


Canyon Moon

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Animal Transformation, M/M, Omega Louis, alfa harry, król lew AU, lion king AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Louis odkąd tylko pamięta miał się połączyć z Harrym, swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i przyszłym przywódcą stada. Serce Louisa należy jednak do lasu i polowań bardziej, niż do bruneta.Wtedy ojciec Harry’ego umiera w brutalnym wypadku, a przyszły alfa Louisa znika.A/B/O ‘Król Lew’ AU
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Canyon Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942700) by [delsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle). 



Pierwszego zimowego dnia, kiedy zimno się przełamało, a śnieg zaczął topnieć, Louis obudził się na dźwięku płaczu pochodzacy z namiotu alfy.

Wstał zaskoczony i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu namiotu swojej rodziny. Był sam na futrzanym dywanie, kiedy zazwyczaj rodzice byliby blisko. Usiadł, piszcząc i jęknął słabo, kiedy usłyszał dalszy płacz.

\- Tato? - Zawołał. - Mamo?

Usłyszał bieganinę za namiotem, a potem wyraźny głos swojego ojca.

\- Kochanie, idź po Louisa - powiedział jego tata, a chwilę później, otworzyła się klapa namiotu, a do środka weszła jego matka. Wciąż była zaspana, jej włosy były luźne, a nie związane w elegancki kucyk jak zazwyczaj. Wciąż była w swojej piżamie, mając na ramionach zarzuconą jedną ze skór jego ojca i parę butów na swoich stopach.

Wtedy usłyszeli kolejny płacz, a Louis ponownie jęknął.

\- Mama - powiedział delikatnie, a jego matka usiadła razem z nim na dywanie, wysuwając swoje ramiona.

\- Chodź tutaj, kwiatuszko - zagruchała. - Jest w porządku.

Louis zaskamlał słabo i skulił się w ramionach matki, opierając się o jej ciepłą klatkę piersiową.

\- Co się stało, mamo?

\- Coś wspaniałego - powiedziała jego matka, a jej głos był taki jasny, że mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w jej głosie. - Nasz następny alfa się narodził.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mamy alfę - powiedział, a jego matka uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wiem, słoneczko, ale widziałeś ostatnio omegę Styles, prawda? I to jak jej brzuszek był okrągły jak księżyc?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis. - Jej szczenię znajduje się w jej brzuchu.

\- Tak, dokładnie, mój mądry chłopiec - uśmiechnęła się. - A dzisiaj wychodzi i będzie naszym następnym alfą.

\- Och - powiedział Louis, rozszerzając oczy, kiedy patrzył na swoją matkę.

\- Twój ojciec sprawdza teraz co z nimi - powiedziała. - Usłyszymy, kiedy nadejdzie czas na nas.

Louis skinął głową, ponownie przytulając się do klatki piersiowej matki. Cały czas słyszał krzyki i jęki na mroźnym, porannym powietrzu. Na zewnątrz ich namiotu było coraz więcej kroków, coraz więcej osób z ich stada wstawało i podróżowało do źródła hałasu. Louis po prostu stał, bezpiecznie przyciśnięty do matki, kiedy płacz trwał, a noc zamieniła się w dzień.

Niedługo, wrota namiotu znowu się rozstąpiły i tym razem do środka wszedł ojciec Louisa. Był trochę bardziej ubrany niż jego matka, z związanymi włosami i porządną, zimową kurtką na sobie. Uśmiechnął się do nich, a potem skinął głową.

\- Chcą nas w namiocie - powiedział. - Chodźmy i przywitajmy naszego małego księcia, gdy wyjdzie.

Matka Louisa uśmiechnęła się i trzymała go ciasno, kiedy wstawała. Przywarł do niej, a ona pocałowała jego głowę, uspokajając go. Czasami jego ojciec beształ ją, że jest za duży, by go nosić, ale teraz posłał jedynie Louisowi ciepły uśmiech i buziaka w odpowiedzi.

Namiot alfy był wysoki i szeroki, skóry i grube futra oraz inne materiały rozwieszone są nad szerokim kołem solidnych słupów. Sufit był zawieszony wysoko, a w centrum zawieszone były skóry i kamienie jako talizman. Po bokach były namalowane łąki i nowonarodzone łaski, ciemne rzeki i srebrna ryba, oraz wiele, wiele biegających wilków. Ustawiony był w centrum plemienia i kiedy rodzina Louisa zmierza w jego kierunku, reszta grupy siedzi na zewnątrz. Dzieci są przyciśnięte do swoich rodziców, dziadkowie rozmawiają cicho w języku, którego nikt już nie pamięta. Louis rozejrzał się z szerokimi oczami, ale jego matka jedynie pogłaskała go po włosach i przycisnęła do przodu.

Wtedy ojciec Louisa rozchylił wejście do namiotu, wpuszczając ich do środka. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się nieco, kiedy zobaczył omege Styles na podłodze, kobieta, która zazwyczaj szczęśliwie poruszała się po obozie, śpiewała i pomagała szczeniętom w ich obowiązkach, pociła się i była blada, jej oczy były rozszerzone, kiedy krzyczała. Alfa Styles znajdował się obok niej, jego dłoń stanowczo znajdowała się na tej jej, gdy próbował ją uspokoić. Nawet nie był ubrany w swój uroczysty strój, jedynie skóra naciągnięta na piżamę. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale jego oczy były jasne, kiedy mówił do swojej partnerki.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie, w każdej chwili - uspokajał. Uniósł wzrok, kiedy ojciec Louisa podszedł i uśmiechnął się.

\- Marcus - powiedział, a potem spojrzał zza niego. - Johannah, Louis. Dziękuję za przyjście.

\- Oczywiście. - Matka Louisa skinęła głową.

Usiedli, a Louis spoczął na kolanach swojej mamy, pozwalając jej się trzymać.

Omega Styles była śliska od potu i jęczała, kiedy uniosła się i mówiła do swojego partnera oraz innych wysoko postawionych omeg, które się wokół niej poruszały, opiekując się nią. Louis starał się patrzeć, zarówno zmartwiony jak i zafascynowany bladością omegi i jej napiętą twarzą, ale kiedy jej płacz był wyjątkowo głośny, jej twarz stała się bardziej fioletowa i czerwona, Johannah zasłoniła twarz szatyna, trzymając go przy swoim ramieniu. Wyrywał się jej, próbując zobaczyć to co było przed nim ukrywane, ale jego matka po prostu trzymała go ciasno. Louis słyszał więcej płaczu, więcej krzyku i więcej bieganiny. Jego matka i ojciec rozmawiali między sobą oraz z alfą i omega grupy, ich głosy były zbyt ciche i szybkie, by Louis coś zrozumiał.

Szatyn próbował się wyrwać, aby spojrzał, ale Johannah trzymała go ciasno, a Louis czuł jak klatka piersiowa jego matki podskakuje i syczy przy wdechu.

A potem pojawił się wszechmocny lament, lekarz trzymał malutkie ciałko w swoich dłoniach, szybko biorąc koce, aby je oczyścić i ogrzać. Dziecko cały czas płakało, jego usta były szeroko otwarte i czerwone, omega Styles również szlochała, łzy spływały po jej bladej twarzy, kiedy lekarz podał jej zawiniątko.

Zagruchała nad dzieckiem razem z alfą Styles przy jej ramieniu, patrząc na dziecko i mówią miękko.

Louis patrzył na nich w ciszy, twarze pary były radosne, pomimo wcześniejszego krzyku. Dziecko teraz jęczało, płacz ustał, kiedy było trzymane, a Louis poczuł uśmiech na twarzy swojej matki, kiedy ta pocałowała go w policzek.

\- To nasz następny alfa - powiedziała.

Louis mógł jedynie skinąć głową, kiedy się przyglądał. Widział inne dzieci w stadzie, małe szczenięta, którym jego mama pomagała razem z omegą Styles, ale nigdy nie widział tak małego albo najwidoczniej tak ważnego.

Omega Styles patrzyła na niego przez długą chwilę, a potem uśmiechnęła się, jej twarz wciąż była jasna.

\- Jay - powiedziała delikatnie. - Potrzymaj go, proszę.

Johannah uśmiechnęła się i wstała, sięgając po szczenię. Trzymała je tak ostrożnie i zaoferowała Louisowi uśmiech, kiedy podeszła do niego, kucając przy nim.

\- Chciałbyś go poznać, Louis? - Zapytała jego matka, a Louis skinął głową, jego oczy były rozszerzone.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała. - Wyciągnij swoje rączki.

Louis zrobił to, a jego matka poinstruowała go jak trzymać bezpiecznie dziecko, z zarzuconymi rękami i otwartymi dłońmi, a potem małe ciałko zostało złożone w jego ramionach.

Spojrzał w dół, ostrożnie przyglądając się każdemu detalowi. Dziecko było owinięte w miękkie futro, wystawała jedynie jego twarz. Było takie małe, jasnoróżowe i marszczyło się, jego oczy nie były nawet otwarte. Dziecko jęczało, a potem zapłakało, brzmiało bardziej jak zraniony ptak niż jak wilk alfa. Louis zmarszczył nieco brwi, kiedy trzymał dziecko, a potem zmieszany uniósł wzrok.

\- On ma być alfą? - Zapytał Louis. - Jest taki malutki.

Alfa Styles zachichotał, co jedynie bardziej zmieszało szatyna. Alfa stada wstał i podszedł, kładąc dłoń na głowie Louisa i mierzwiąc jego włosy.

\- Jestem przekonany, że urośnie - powiedział alfa. - Tak samo jak ty.

Louis jedynie skinął głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc. Oczywiście wiedział, że każdy z nich miał rolę w stadzie, dzięki temu pozostawało ono silne, ale nie wiedział jeszcze jaka będzie jego rola, nawet jeśli alfa Styles uśmiechał się do niego, jakby wiedział więcej niż on sam.

\- Mogę go na chwilę, Louis? - Zapytał alfa Styles, a Louis bez słowa pozwolił większej alfie go zabrać, dziecko wyglądało na jeszcze mniejsze w jego wielkich, silnych ramionach. Alfa pokazał go ludziom w namiocie, a potem skierował się do wyjścia, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Przedstawmy go stadu - powiedział.

Louis patrzył na mężczyznę, który wyprosotwał się z łatwością trzymając małe ciało w swoich ramionach. Johannah podeszła do niego i uniosła Louisa, sadzając go sobie na biodrze, stając w linii z innymi, kiedy wyszli, by porozmawiać na zewnątrz. Omega Styles została w namiocie, jej służki trzymały ręczniki przy jej twarzy, aby uspokoić ją po porodzie. Alfa Styles wrócił, aby pocałować ją w głowę, nim wrócił do wyjścia z namiotu.

Na zewnątrz Louis mógł usłyszeć podniesione głosy i kroki, ciekawość tłumu zaczynała się jak wschód słońca. Szatyn wiercił się w ramionach swojej matki na ten hałas, a ona uspokajała go, głaszcząc go po głowie, kiedy wychodzili na słońce.

Całe stado zebrało się przed namiotem i wszyscy unieśli swoje głowy z podekscytowaniem, kiedy rodzina Louisa opuściła namiot, jasny znak, że obecny alga i jego dziedzic są tuż za nimi. Wyciągali szyje i szeptali między sobą, próbując dostrzec nowe szczenię w ich stadzie, najważniejsze z ich wszystkich.

Niedługo potem, wejście do namiotu znowu się odchyliło i alfa Styles wyszedł, tłum zaskandował wystarczająco głośno, aby dziecko zakwiliło, ale alfa stada jedynie zachichotał i trzymał swojego syna mocno obiema dłońmi, nim uniósł go nad głowę, ukazując wszystkim szczeniaka.

Kiedy przemówił jego głos brzmiał jak jastrząb spadający w połowie lasu, głośno i trudno coś takiego zapomnieć.

\- To jest Harry - powiedział. - I pewnego dnia będzie wami wszystkim rządził.


	2. Rozdział 1

\- Louis, daj się złapać!

Szatyn zaśmiał się, kiedy pędził przez drzewa, jego małe, okryte stopy pozwalały mu z łatwością skakać i biegać po miękkiej ziemi lasu. Zerknął za swoje ramię, śmiejąc się, kiedy zauważył Harry’ego biegnącego za nim, mającego kłopot z zmniejszeniem dystansu pomiędzy nimi.

Harry miał teraz cztery lata oraz głowę pewno słonecznie blond loków oraz skórę, która była tak głęboko opalona od słońca. Jego oczy były duże i w kolorze leśnego baldachimu latem z taką samą ilością złota w sobie.

Ale był również młodszy niż Louis i te dwa lata pomiędzy nimi wydawały się być wiecznością. Dwa lata były zbyt dużym zgrzytem w ich życiu, aby to zignorować. Był dziedzicem alfy stada, ale Louis mógł biec szybciej, skakać wyżej i lepiej się bić. Znał więcej kryjówek w lesie podczas zabawy w chowanego, miejsca które perfekcyjnie ukryją jego karmelowo-brązowe futro, ale sprawią, że czarny płaszcz Harry’ego będzie widoczny niczym posiniaczony palec, kiedy próbuje go skopiować.

Dzisiaj postanowili pobawić się w berka i kiedy Louis mógł szybko biegać między drzewami, zmieniając się z czterech futrzanych łap na dwie eleganckie, Harry miał problem z złapaniem go na swoich krótkich nóżkach i musiał się zatrzymać, aby skoncentrować się na przemianie, dając Louisowi czas na odbiegnięcie. Za trzecim razem, gdy Harry się przemienił, Louisowi udało się się wspiąć na małe drzewo, coś czego brunet nie potrafi jeszcze skopiować. Kiedy mały, czarny wilk pojawił się przed drzewem, drapał swoimi pazurami, próbując uzyskać przyczepność.

\- Hej! - Krzyknął Harry tak szybko jak jego ludzka forma wróciła. - Nie możesz tak robić!

\- Bardziej ty nie możesz tak robisz! - Zaśmiał się Louis, machając swoimi nogami na gałęzi. Harry zawsze próbował podążać za szatynem, jednak nigdy nie udało mu się wspiąć dalej niż na najniższą gałąź bez upadnięcia i zyskania nowej rany na swoim ciele.

\- To niesprawiedliwe! - Jęczy Harry, opadając ciężko na ziemię i wydymając wargi. - Pokonywałeś mnie już samym bieganiem.

\- Może, kiedyś kiedy nie będziesz dzieckiem będziesz w stanie mnie pokonać - powiedział Louis, sprawiając że Harry zmarszczył brwi tak mocno, że cała jego twarz się wykrzywiła.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Mam cztery lata.

\- Och, w porządku. - Louis przewrócił oczami, a potem zeskoczył, gładko lądując na ziemi. - Pościgajmy się do rzeki. Dam ci fory i w ogóle.

Oczy Harry’ego się rozświetlają i szybko kiwa głową, nim odwraca się, by pobiec w stronę, z której przyszli.

Louis dał mu jakieś pięć sekund,nim ruszył, a potem z łatwością biegł przez las, po kilku minutach mijając Harry’ego. Młodszy krzyknął głośno za nim, a kiedy ukazała się rzeka, Louis uniósł się, upadając na ziemię i śmiejąc się, kiedy Harry złapał go, a jego twarz była cała czerwona.

\- Znowu oszukiwałeś - stwierdził.

\- Unoszenie się nie jest oszukiwaniem - kłócił się Louis.

\- Jest, kiedy ja tego nie potrafię! - Powiedział Harry wysokim głosem.

\- Może powinieneś się nauczyć! - Krzyknął Louis.

Śmiech był głośniejszy niż szum rzeki i Louis spojrzał na ich matki stojące przy brzegu i przyglądające się im.

\- Szczeniaki - zawołała Johannah. - Chodźcie tutaj, głuptaski. Usiądźcie z nami.

\- Mamo, bawimy się - zajęczał Louis.

\- Wiem i sądzę, że biedny Harry zasługuje na przerwę od twoich zabaw - powiedział stanowczo, kuląc swoje palce, aby zasygnalizować im, by podeszli. - Pozwól mi poprawić swoją fryzurę, luno, twoje włosy są całe rozmierzwione.

\- W porządku. - Louis wydął wargę i podszedł do brzegu, a Harry skierował się ku swojej mamie, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Hej, mamuś - powiedział chętnie, kiedy usiadł na jej kolanach, całując jej policzek. Uśmiechnęła się, jej oczy rozświetliły się, gdy go przytuliła, a potem usadowiła go ładnie, jej długi naszyjnik zakołysał się, kiedy to robiła.

\- Witaj, kochanie - powiedziała. - Czy ty i Louis dobrze się bawiliście?

\- Trochę - powiedział Harry, a potem wydął wargi, posyłając szatynowi spojrzenie. - Póki Louis nie złamał zasad.

\- Nie złamałem - stwierdził Louis, krzyżując ramiona. - Nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy, że wspinanie się na drzewa jest przeciw zasadom.

\- Cóż, to podłe - ogłosił Harry. - Mamo, powiedz Louisowi, że to podłe.

Anne i Johannah wymieniły spojrzenie i uśmiechy, a Jay westchnęła, unosząc swój wyrzeźbiony grzebień, by przebiec nim po długich, splątanych włosach Louisa.

\- Luna - powiedziała delikatnie. - Wiesz, że Harry nie potrafi wspinać się po drzewach. Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Żebym mógł wygrać - powiedział stanowczo Louis, co sprawiło, że Anne wybuchła śmiechem, a Johannah zachichotała, gdy czesała włosy syna.

\- Mamo! - Jęknął Harry, rozszerzając oczy. - To nie jest zabawne!

\- Przepraszam, kochanie - powiedziała, w jej głosie wciąż było słychać śmiech, kiedy patrzyła na Johannah. - Boże, masz syna, Jay.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała kobieta, jej głos był delikatny, kiedy pocałowała policzek Louisa, ignorując zdenerwowany grymas. - Przyprawią nas o tyle problemów, kiedy będą wystarczająco duzi.

\- Och, niech księżyc pomoże temu stadu. - Anne uśmiechnęła się. - A ja myślałam, że ja i Desmond pogrążymy to stado z naszymi kłótniami po naszym sparowaniu. Poczekaj aż to biedne stado będzie musiało słuchać tej dwójki.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, starsza omega go dziwiła.

\- Co to ma za znaczenie co robiłaś razem z alfą Stylesem, kiedy byliście sparowani? - Zapytał. - Jaki to ma związek ze mną i Harrym?

Anne zatrzymała się, jej usta nieco się zacisnęły i spojrzała na Jay nieco przepraszająco. Druga omega jedynie westchnęła i pogłaskała Louisa po włosach, przebiegając swoją dłonią po mniej splątanych pasmach.

\- Cóż, ty i Harry pewnego dnia się połączycie, szczeniaku - powiedziała delikatnie Jay. Louis zmarszczył brwi, a potem spojrzał na bruneta, który wyglądał na równie zmieszanego.

\- Tak? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak - Jay skinęła głową. - To zostało zatwierdzone dawno temu. Właściwie to w dniu twoich urodzin.

\- Ale wtedy nie było jeszcze Harry’ego - zaprotestował Louis.

\- Wiem - powiedziała Jay. - Ale od lat pierworodny alfa alfy stada zostaje jego dziedzicem. A pierworodna omega z drugiej najwyższej w hierarchii rodziny zawsze zostaje omegą stada.

\- Mój ojciec miał pozycję twojej rodziny, kiedy byłam dzieckiem - powiedziała Anne. - Więc zostałam obiecana ojcu Harry’ego. A babcia Harry’ego przeżyła to samo.

Dotknęła swoje naszyjnika, był gruby od kamieni i korali, znak omegi stada.

\- Pewnego dnia zajmiesz moje miejsce, kiedy ojciec Harry’ego wróci do lasu - powiedziała Anne. - Chociaż miejmy nadzieję, że nie stanie się to przez długi, długi czas.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc między Harry’ego a ich matki.

\- Ale ja nie chcę wiązać się z Harrym - powiedział Louis. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi - dodał brunet.

\- Najlepsi przyjaciele tworzą najlepsze pary. - Jay uśmiechnęła się. - Twój ojciec i ja jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Ale… - zaprotestował Louis, a Jay westchnęła.

\- Louis, kochanie. To już załatwione - powiedziała, jej głos był delikatny jak zawsze, ale stanowczy. - Masz zostać omegą stada, a to oznacza, że pewnego dnia będziesz należał do Harry’ego.

Pocałowała czubek jego głowy i ścisnęła jego ramię.

\- Twoje włosy są teraz ładnie ułożone - powiedziała. - Możecie się teraz dalej bawić, ale wróćcie do obozu, nim łowcy wyjdą po obiad.

Spojrzał na nią, jego usta otworzyły się szeroko, aby zadać więcej pytań, ale Jay popchnęła nieco jego ramię.

\- No dalej.

Louis wstał, wlokąc się do drzew z Harrym tuż za sobą. Kroki chłopaka wciąż były niezdarne, ale Louis szedł wolno, więc przynajmniej brunet mógł iść obok.

Po kilku krokach, kiedy byli bezpiecznie schowani za drzewami i z dala od podsłuchujących matek, Louis upadł na ziemię, pociągając nosem.

\- Dlaczego muszę być omegą stada? - Zaskomlał. - Nie chcę tego.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Zapytał Harry, siadając obok niego. - Moja mama robi naprawdę dobre rzeczy. Pomaga robić wszystkie nasze ubrania i upewnia się, że wszyscy mają swoje leki i jedzenie. Opowiada też miłe historie.

\- Ale ja chciałem polować - prychnął Louis. - Polowanie jest lepsze niż głupie ubrania.

\- Omegi i tak nie mogą polować. - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Mój tata mi to powiedział.

\- A ja chciałem być tym pierwszym - stwierdził Louis. - Poczekam aż będę duży i pokażę alfie Styles, że mogę to zrobić.

Louis przyciągnął swoje kolana do klatki piersiowej i zakopał swoją głowę w posiniaczonych nogach. Mała dłoń Harry’ego poklepała go po ramieniu, a swojego głosu użył chwilę później.

\- Jest w porządku, Louis - powiedział Harry. - Będę dla ciebie naprawdę miły, kiedy będzie sparowani.

Louis uniósł wzrok, posyłając mu długie spojrzenie.

\- Będę ci dawał kwiaty jak tata mojej mamie - kontynuował Harry. - I jeśli nie będziesz mógł polować to dam ci pierwszy kawałek zdobyczy każdej nocy.

Jego oczy rozświetliły się i usiadł prosto.

\- I pocałunki! - Powiedział Harry. - Ojciec i mama dużo się całują.

\- Pocałunki są obleśne - powiedział płasko Louis.

\- Myślę, że ci się spodobają, kiedy będziesz duży - powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi na tę myśl. Chwilę później jego twarz ponownie się rozświetliła. - Może spróbujemy teraz!

\- Ew… - powiedział Louis szybko wstając. - Nie.

\- Naprawdę szybko! - Nalegał Harry również wstając. - Możemy spróbować, jeśli pokonam cię w następnym wyścigu?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Louis, przewracając oczami.

\- Dobrze! - Powiedział jasno Harry, a potem od razu ruszył.

Louis pokręcił głową, biegnąc za nim.

W sekundzie, gdy wyprzedzał Harry’ego, dziecko za nim pisnęło w zdenerwowaniu. Szatyn mógł usłyszeć jego kroki na sosnowych igłach pod nimi.

\- Heeej! - Krzyknął. - Miałem to wygrać!

\- Przykro mi! - Odkrzyknął Louis. - Złap mnie!

Biegł dalej, jego parę ostatnich myśli szybko zostało zapomniane. Wszystko to zostawiło Harry’ego pędzącego za nim, letnią bryzę w jego włosach, złote i jasne słońce nad jego głową, sprawiając że wszystkie cienie uciekały w zakątki Ziemi.

~*~

\- Ostrożnie - syknęła babcia Louisa, łapiąc jego nadgarstek. - Znowu porwiesz materiał.

Louis prychnął, wypuszczając powietrze do góry, aby pozbyć się swoich długich włosów z twarzy, gdyż wpatrywał się wcześniej w długą igłę na swoich kolanach razem z toną materiału. Jego babcia spędziła cały tydzień w swojej szwalni, tworząc tkaninę, a Louis zrobił kilka pokaźnych dziur, próbując dodać trochę nie tak imponującego haftu. Poharatał też sobie palce, pozostawiając je zabandażowane.

Zabrał materiał ze swoich kolan i spojrzał na swoją babcię, która patrzyła na niego zarówno z miłością jak i rozczarowaniem.

\- Babciu, chcę przestać - powiedział.

\- Możemy na dzisiaj zakończyć, maluchu, jeśli tego chcesz - powiedziała.

\- Nie, chcę przestać robić to wszystko - zajęczał Louis. - Nie potrafię szyć. Nie możemy mieć omegi stada, która nie potrafi szyć?

\- Przypuszczam - westchnęła ciężko. - Jeśli twój alfa wybierze betę stada, której para będzie miała stabilne dłonie i będzie robiła to dla ciebie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy odsunął materiał, kładąc go na swój własny plik z pracami. Wiedział, że babcia znajdzie jakiś magiczny sposób, by naprawić wszystkie jego błędy, sprawiając że znowu to będzie wyglądało gładko i pięknie. Może nawet skłamie i powie wszystkim, że on to wszystko zrobił, jak robiła to wcześniej. Ocalając tą rodzinę przed cichym zażenowaniem posiadania syna omegi, który nie radzi sobie ze wszystkim z czym powinien.

\- Babciu, nie sądzę, że powinienem zostać omegą stada, kiedy dorosnę - powiedział ostrożnie. Starsza kobieta szybko pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego surowo.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

\- Nie jestem w tym dobry. - Louis westchnął. - Nie jestem dobry w czymkolwiek oprócz biegania, ale nie mogę nawet polować, więc jaki w tym sens?

\- Nie przypominaj mi o twoim polowaniu - prychnęła. - To nieodpowiednie.

\- Ale chcę tego!

Ponownie został obdarzonym surowym spojrzeniem.

\- Bądź ostrożny z takimi rzeczami - powiedziała. - Głębokie lasy nie są miejscem dla omeg.

Louis spuścił wzrok, wpatrując się w plik materiału w rogu.

\- Tak samo jak wszystko tutaj - wymamrotał.

Jego babcia ponownie spojrzała na niego i wyglądała jakby była gotowa się w niego wedrzeć, jednak wejście do namiotu się rozszerzyło i matka Louisa wytknęła swoją głowę. Spojrzała między ich dwójkę, a jej oczy zaświeciły się wszechwiedząco, kiedy pokręciła głową.

\- Mamo - westchnęła. - Pozwólmy mieć Louisowi popołudnie dla siebie. Ćwiczył wystarczająco.

Babcia Louis uniosła swoją głowę, pocierając swoje czoło pomarszczoną dłonią, kiedy drugą machała do szatyna, aby odszedł.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała. - Idź.

Louis uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do swojej matki, która posłała mu delikatny uśmiech, kiedy poprawiała koszyk na swoim biodrze.

\- Idź znaleźć Harry’ego - zasugerowała. - Wierzę, że skończył on rozmawiać ze swoim ojcem.

W tych dniach ojciec Harry’ego wołał go samego przez większość dni, zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy Louis był na swoich własnych lekcjach. Tak szybko jak widzieli się ponownie, Harry zdradziłby szatynowi wszystko, sekrety oraz wskazówki, które przekazywał mu ojciec, aby pewnego dnia rządził stadem. Zawsze wyglądał na tak dumnego , kiedy to mówił, wypinając swoją siedmioletnią klatkę piersiową i prostując swoje ramiona, póki Louis go nie popchnął i nazwał krewetką, a potem spędzili resztę popołudnia skrzecząc na siebie i bawiąc sie w zapasy.

Kiedy Louis wyszedł ze swojego namiotu, zauważył że Harry siedzi, czekając cierpliwie na niego przy rogu namiotu alfy stada. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zauważył szatyna i wstał, przy tej czynności jego loki sięgające do ramion podskoczyły.

\- Louis! - Zawołał. - Chodźmy do lasu.

\- Zawsze chodzimy do lasu, krewetko - powiedział Louis, a Harry zmarszczył nos na to przezwisko, ale szybko stał się ponownie poważny.

\- Nie na skraj lasu - powiedział, szepcząc. - Wujek Nigel wraca niedługo i przygotowywuje różne rzeczy. Chcę zobaczyć co robi.

Louis wzdrygnął się nieco na wspomnienie wujka Harry’ego. Nigel był młodszym bratem Desmonda i zazwyczaj więcej o nim mówiono niż go widziano. Louis słyszał historie o ojcu Harry’ego i jego wujku tysiące razu, to było ulubione opowiadanie dzieci w stadzie, chociaż wszyscy byli cicho, gdy brunet był wystarczająco blisko.

Dwie alfy, kiedy byli młodsi, zostali uwięzieni w pożarze w lesie i gdy Desmond biegł szybko i sprawie, Nigel nie miał tyle szczęścia i połowa jego ciała skończyła w płomieniach. Ta część jego ciała wciąż była pokryta ranami, poharatana skóra, jego twarz była zniekształcona, nie ma prawego oka, jego ramię i noga zostały zastąpione przez drewniane protezy. Desmond opowiedział im historię o tym, że Nigel był jednym z najbardziej obiecujących młodych łowców, ale od tego czasu został uzdrowicielem, podając leki swoją jedną, silną ręką i leczą ciała stada, mimo że jego ciała nigdy nie będzie w pełni naprawione. Spędził połowę sezonu w lesie, w suchej, płytkiej jaskini, którą może nazywać swoją własną i wrócił do stada na zimniejsze miesiące, więc mógł się cieszyć ciepłem namiotów, a stada korzystało z jego leków na falę zimowych chorób.

Louis wiedział, że to podła myśl, ale nienawidził, gdy Nigel wracał do stada. Jego ciało było zniekształcone i powiedziano mu, aby się nie wpatrywał. To w końcu nie jego wina, że drzewo spadło na jego nogi, kiedy Desmondowi udało się uciec, ale to było coś więcej. Głos Nigela był niski i szorstki, jakby nigdy nie pozbył się oparów dymu ze swoich płuc. A jego zdrowe oko wciąż było zimne i ledwo było z niego widać jakiekolwiek uczucie, sprawiając że trudno było zdecydować czy lepiej patrzeć na jego dobrą stronę czy jednak tą drugą.

Harry kochał swojego wujka, Louis to wiedział. Był przekonany, że Harry miał najjaśniejsze promienie słoneczne uwięzione w swojej klatce piersiowej, a złe myśli nigdy nie przebiegały przez jego umysł, ale Louis nienawidził tego, kiedy Harry wyciągał go na wizytę w jaskini, skazując Louisa na zimne, niedopasowane spojrzenie Nigela przez kolejne dodatkowe popołudnie.

\- Wujek Nigel jest samotny - powiedział Harry, kiedy przechodzili między drzewami, mijając cienie, które posyłała słońce późnym popołudniem. - Mówi mu to czasami. To będzie dla niego dobre.

\- Tak - zgadza się niechętnie Louis. Spojrzał na rzekę, błądząc trochę w stronę błotnistego brzegu. - Chcesz zamiast tego popływać?

\- Louis - zajęczał Harry. - Nie możemy, gdy zrobi się zbyt ciemno. Będzie nam ciężko wrócić do domu.

\- W porządku - zgodził się Louis, opadając obok Harry’ego. - O czym ty i twój tata dzisiaj rozmawialiście?

Twarz Harry’ego się rozświetliła na to pytanie, a jego dłonie nagle poszybowały ku górze.

\- Och, tak wiele! - Powiedział. - Mówił mi o sezonie polowań i jak wybrać betę stada oraz jak uformować radę i…

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy słuchał paplaniny Harry’ego, jego głos z łatwością rozprzestrzeniał się po lesie, słowa Harry’ego pasowały do rytmu rzeki obok nich.

Kiedy tylko dźwięk rzeki zaczynał umierać, głos bruneta również łagodniał. Byli w suchej części lasu, gdzie drzewa nigdy nie rosły tak wielkie, pnie obok nich były powyginane i straszyły po dawnych katastrofach. Trawa pod ich stopami była brązowa i ostra, pomimo lato panującego w reszcie lasu. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, jego usta się nieco wykręciły, kiedy woda za nimi całkowicie ucichła.

\- Cisza - wymamrotał. - Wujka może boleć głową.

Louis skinął głową. Zaznajomił się już z ostrzeżeniami.

Znajdowali się przed wrotami jaskini Nigela, a Harry ostrożnie wszedł do środka, Louis tuż za nim. Chociaż raz szatyn pozwolił mu prowadzić, gdy wychylał swoją szyję, by zajrzeć wgłąb jaskini.

\- Wujku? - Zawołał delikatnie Harry i chwilę później został przywitany przez pióropusz dymu z słów. 

\- Witaj, szczeniaku - powiedział Nigel, a potem. - Widzę, że wziąłeś ze sobą przyjaciela.

Louis próbował utrzymać swoje ramiona prosto, aby powstrzymać się pod wzdrygnięciem. Jakimś cudem, nawet jeśli próbował się nie rzucać w oczy, to Nigel zawsze wiedział, że tam jest. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby nie widział rzeczy znajdujących się parę metrów dalej. 

Stawiając ostrożnie kroki, Louis podchodzi do Harry’ego, przyglądając się starszemu wilkowi w jaskini. Logicznie, wiedział że Nigel nie był bardzo stary, ale wyglądał wątło w jaskini, jego ramiona były zgarbione, jego ciało robiło się pokorne od izolacji, a jego skóra była blada i pełna cieni. Jego plecy i klatka piersiowa były gołe, ukazując pełne spektrum jego pełnego blizn ciała. Jego ręka spoczywała na kolanach, nie poruszając się oprócz drgania dwóch palców. Jego druga dłoń to od dawna używana proteza, która spoczywała na jego kolanie, trzymał w niej moździerz z żółtym proszkiem.

Spojrzał na Louisa zdrowym okiem, a szatyn uśmiechnął się swoim najlepszym uśmiechem.

\- Witaj, Nigel - powiedział i dobra strona ust Nigela również uniosła się w uśmiechu. Louis był co najmniej wdzięczny, że nie pokazał swoich zębów, więc szatyn nie musiał oglądać rozwalonego wnętrza jego buzi.

\- Co was do mnie sprowadza? - Zapytał, wykręcając nadgarstek, kiedy mówi, jego proszek robi się coraz drobniejszy w moździerzu.

\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz mi coś pokazać - powiedział Harry.

\- Tak? - Zapytał Nigel, unosząc działającą brew. - Kiedy tak powiedziałem?

Jego głos brzmiał jakby próbował się drażnić, ale szorstkość w jego tonie sprawiała, że wcale nie brzmiało to przyjacielsko.

\- Kiedy ostatnio byłem cię odwiedzić - powiedział Harry, jego głos był bardziej jękiem. - Tydzień temu.

\- Ach - powiedział Nigel. - Tak.

Odwrócił się do Louisa, jego wzrok był niezachwiany.

\- Jesteście chłopcy wystarczająco odważni, aby pójść to zobaczyć?

\- Tak - odpowiedział natychmiast Harry. - Chcemy zobaczyć.

Louis przełknął słabo i skinął głową, nawet jeśli przewróciło mu się w żołądku na tą nienazwaną niespodziankę. Nie był tym, który sprawi, że Harry z czegoś zrezygnuje, kiedy jego twarz tak się rozświetliła.

\- Cóż w takim razie - powiedział Nigel. - Przejdźmy się.

Swoim zdrowym ramieniem chwycił laskę, która leżała z boku i po kilku próbach udało mu się wstać. Jego poparzona i wykręcona noga ciągnęła się za nim, ale jego zdrowa noga była gruba i pełna mięśni, gdy wyprowadzał ich z jaskini. Harry i Louis szli krok za nim, kiedy alfa wyszedł do suchego lasu.

Szli w głąb drzew, słońce stawało się coraz cieplejsze i jaśniejsze nad nimi, a liście więdły. Louis nie rozpoznawał tej części lasu, skały były niemal białe, koryto rzeczne było suche jak spragnione gardło. Trawa wydawała się rozpadać pod ich stopami.

\- Jeszcze tylko chwila - powiedział Nigel, szorstki chichot był słyszalny w jego głosie. - Zanim będziecie chcieli się wrócić.

\- Nie ma mowy - stwierdził Harry, a Nigel zachichotał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, mały książę - skinął głowa i poszedł dalej.

Louis trzymał się boku Harry’ego, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na to jak jego żołądek był skręcony i jak bardzo chciał zawrócić i odbiec do bezpiecznego obozu. Coś było nieodpowiedniego w gołym lesie, rozerwanym od wszelkich dóbr i pełności życia.

\- Jesteśmy - powiedział w końcu Nigel i zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Harry prawie na niego wpadł, próbując się zatrzymać.

Louis go złapał, jego własne stopy zachwiały się na suchej ziemi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy patrzył przed siebie, a potem spojrzał na Nigela, próbując ocenić wyraz twarzy alfy, ale nawet jego nie oparzona strona nie pomagała.

\- Co to jest? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis, a usta Nigela wykręciły się w rozbawieniu na to pytanie.

\- To był niedźwiedź - powiedział.

Louis mrugnął i spojrzał na ziemię. Była tam ścieżka kości, składająca się w całe ciało. Była tam wielka klatka piersiowa wystając z ziemi, wiele małych kości, które składały się na łapy i pazury oraz wielka czaszka z masywnymi zębami.

Sylwetka sprawiła, że Louis zadrżał. Oczywiście wiedział o niedźwiedziach. Dzielili las tak samo jak wilki, ale za bardzo ich unikano i za żadną cenę z nimi nie walczono. Louis nigdy żadnego nie widział, jedynie słyszał historię, że mogą go tak przerazić, że nigdy nie zbłądzi za daleko, ale wielkość szkieletu w wąwozie i ostrość jego pazurów i zębów, sprawiały że było mu słabiej niż przy jakiejkolwiek obozowej historii.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Harry drżącym głosem.

\- Przyszła z czymś - powiedział Nigel. - Coś dostało się do jej łapy, zainfekowało ją i zatruło jej krew.

Louisowi nagle zrobiło się zimno, mimo letniego słońca, to głos Nigela i jego słowa tak go ożywiły.

\- Zgniła w ziemi - powiedział Nigel. - I to wszystko co z niej pozostało.

Louis złapał jej dłoń, mając nadzieję, że Nigel tego nie zobaczy.

\- Dlaczego… - udało się wykrztusić Harry’emu. - Dlaczego chciałeś mi to pokazać, wujku?

\- Ponieważ - zaczął Nigel. - Las weźmie to jako nagrodę. Żaden z nas przed tym nie ucieknie, bez względu na wszystko.

Nigel odwrócił się, obdarzając ich dwójkę ciemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Lepiej żebyście nauczyli się tego teraz.

Potem ucichł, pozwalając ich dwójce wpatrywać się w suchy, oświetlony słońcem szkielet, kiedyś straszny, a teraz zestaw kamieni do rozkładu.

Louis poczuł jak Harry ścisnął jego dłoń.

Po chwili Nigel zaśmiał się, sucha bryza zatrzęsła powietrzem.

\- Chodźcie - powiedział. - Lepiej wracajcie do domu do swoich mam. Dam wam pastę z mniszka lekarskiego, o którą prosiła Anne.

Cicho podążali za Nigelem do jego jaskini, a Harry posłusznie zabrał worek, który wręczył mu Nigel.

\- Wróć niedługo zobaczyć swojego wujka, szczeniaku - powiedział starszy, cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jego ustach.

\- Tak, wujku - powiedział cicho Harry, przytrzymując swoją torbę przy swojej klatce piersiowej i oferując małe pomachanie dłonią, nim rozdzielili się, wracając do obozu.

Nie rozmawiali, nie kiedy rzeka ponownie zaczęła bulgotać, nie kiedy drzewa ponownie zaczęły rzucać na nich cienie, nie póki rozmowy i bezpieczeństwo obozu im się ukazało, wystarczająco, aby zostawić wspomnienie na skraju ciemnego lasu.


	3. Rozdział 2

W połowie lata między godzinami polowań a czasem kiedy słońce było gorące i znajdowało się wysoko, ple zapaśnicze na skraju terytorium zawsze było zatłoczone. Wszystkie młode alfy przychodziły w to miejsce, aby pod czujnym okiem rady stada rywalizować ze sobą, zmieniając swoje formy z ludzkiej na wilczą, kiedy próbowali siebie nawzajem przyszpilić. Omegi siedziały i oglądały, pracując nad projektem ubrań lub biżuterii albo chichocząc i dopingując.

Louis był bardziej zainteresowany dołączeniem do walk, niż ich biernym oglądaniem z innymi omegami, ale jedynie alfą było wolno to robić. Harry udawało mu się go zaciągnąć za każdym razem, nawet jeśli Louis był był smutny.

Ostatnio smutek często mu towarzyszył.

Harry stawał się mężczyzną, powoli lecz pewnie. Trzynaście lat nie wystarczy, aby w pełni dorosnąć, ale był wyższy, silniejszy i mógł dołączyć do polować pod bliskim nadzorem. Jego sesje z Desmondem stały się dłuższe i poważniejsze, a Louis spędzał więcej popołudni sam albo z innymi omegami ze stada. Lubił je, ale nie były Harrym. Nie były jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Ale czasami miał problem z rozpoznaniem Harry’ego. Wychodził z namiotu swojego ojca z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem na ustach, a kiedy Louis pytał o czym rozmawiali, unosił kącik ust i mówił, że ‘to sekret’, a kiedyś opowiadał szatynowi każdy detal. Jedyną rzeczą, z którą nie miał problemu się dzielić były opowiastki na temat polowań, na których był, nawet jeśli Louis się w niego wpatrywał i prosił, by przestał. Coraz częściej jego własne dni były pełne nauki szycia oraz, które jeżyny są jadalne, a także jak uspokoić dziecko. Jego matka wciąż musiała go odciągać, kiedy łowcy wyruszali na polowanie.

Gorsze było to, że on i Harry stawali się coraz starsi, wystarczająco, aby przypomnienie o ich obiecanym sparowaniu stało się wielkie, a nawet widniejące na horyzoncie. Louis miał swoją pierwszą gorączkę sezon temu, uwięziony w swoim własnym, mały namiocie na długie trzy dni, a kiedy wyszedł Harry nawet nie spojrzał mu w oczy przez calusieńki dzień. Wciąż byli przyjaciółmi, ale za każdym razem, gdy Louisowi przypominano o tym, że pewnego dnia staną się kimś więcej, musiał się całkowicie od bruneta odwrócić.

Kochał swoje stado, ale rola, którą mu nadano była ograniczająca i niekomfortowa, jak zima, kiedy wyrósł ze swojego starego płaszcza.

Ponownie został zirytowany przez Harry’ego po tygodniu mówienia do niego na temat polowań i jego nowych obowiązków związanych ze stadem, ale letnie dni były gorące, sprawiając że każdy się pocił, więc Louis nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, chodził z Harrym na miejsce walk.

Usiadł z boku i splótł swoje włosy, które były teraz długie, jak każdego innego wilka w stadzie i sięgały teraz Louisowi za ramiona. W połowie ringu Harry siłował się z innym alfą w jego wieku, jego długie włosy były związane w koczka, kiedy przyszpilał innego chłopaka. Bawili się w niezdarne rundy, raczej trzymali się ludzkich rąk niż pazurów i zębów. I wciąż Harry’emu udawało się być na górze aż w końcu jego przeciwnik był tak zmęczony, że pozwolił Harry’emu docisnąć się stanowczo i na wystarczająco długo, aby zadeklarować zwycięstwo.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i wstał, kiedy arbiter ich gry krzyknął jego imię.

\- Wygrałem! - Krzyknął Harry, wyrzucając ręce w górę. - Znowu!

Przegrany alfa na ziemi jęknął cicho i uniósł wzrok na drugiego alfę.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - powiedział. - Ty zawsze wygrywasz.

\- To coś w czym jestem najlepszy - uśmiechnął się Harry, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

Louis prychnął z końca ringu, zrywając jeden z uschniętych kwiatów przy swojej stopie, by wpiąć go w swoje włosy. Harry spojrzał w jego stronę, marszcząc nieco brwi.

\- Masz coś do powiedzenia, Louis? - Zapytał, a szatyn uniósł wzrok.

\- Absolutnie nie - powiedział, uśmiechając się, kiedy wrócił do plecenia.

Harry posłał mu spojrzenia, a potem zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Cóż - powiedział Harry. - Sądzę, że jest to sprawiedliwe, że zwycięzca odprowadzi najśliczniejszą omegę do domu.

Louis spojrzał na niego. Harry nigdy tak z nim nie rozmawiał, póki nie byli przed kimś i to zastanawiało go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mogę sam się odprowadzić - powiedział ostro Louis. Skończył swój wianek, a potem wstał. - Poza tym jak miałbym być z tobą bezpieczny? Pokonuję cię w zapasach za każdym razem.

Na to oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły i kilka alf za nim prychnęło. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy brunet zerknął za ramię, przypatrując się im. Louis ominął skałę wokół ringu, a potem poszedł w kierunku lasu, unosząc wysoko swój podbródek, kiedy wszedł między drzewa, skracając drogę do obozu.

W lesie było cicho, jedynie prawdziwy, delikatny dźwięk oddalonej zatoczki i ćwierkających ptaków. Louis zamknął oczy, kiedy szedł z podniesioną głową, jego stopy znały las niczym serce.

Ale kilka minut później, usłyszał że ktoś biegnie za nim, przerywając ciszę i westchnął.

\- Co tam, Harry? - Zapytał beznamiętnie, nie odwracając się.

\- Louis - westchnął Harry. - Przepraszam.

\- Za co? - Zapytał Louis wciąż idąc.- Kroki Harry’ego zrównały się z nim i szybko brunet go wyprzedził, stając przed nim. Louis jedynie prychnął i go obszedł.

\- Za… wszystko, zgaduję? - Powiedział Harry, kiedy pobiegł za szatynem. - Za cokolwiek przez co jesteś zły.

Louis zaśmiał się słabo, kręcąc głową.

\- Jesteś nieznośny ostatnio - westchnął Louis.

\- Ja?

\- Tak, ty - warknął szatyn. - To, że zostaniesz alfą stada nie oznacza, że jesteś lepszy od innych.

\- Umm - powiedział Harry i przekrzywił głowę. - Tak, jestem, Louis. W tym rzecz.

Louis prychnął, ale szedł dalej, nie odwracając się. Słyszał jak Harry delikatnie warczy.

\- A ty możesz przestać walczyć - powiedział Harry. - Wciąż jesteś mi obiecany.

Louis odwrócił się i mocno popchnął bruneta. Chwilę później alfa uderzył w brudną ziemię i pokręcił głową, jego dzikie włosy były wszędzie, kiedy wpatrywał się w Louisa.

\- Za co to było?

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem, Harry! - Krzyknął Louis.

Młodszy wciąż patrzył na niego z wielkimi oczami, a Louis tupnął nogą z frustracji.

\- Wiem, że jestem tobie obiecany, każdy mi o tym przypomina! - Krzyknął Louis. - Ale przynajmniej mógłbyś sprawić żebym cię lubił.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie lubisz mnie?

\- Nie, ostatnio nie - krzyknął Louis. - Jesteś głupim, złym alfą.

To sprawiło, że Harry patrzył na niego ostro, jego oczy nieco pociemniały.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie złym alfą - powiedział Harry.

\- Będę mówił co będę chciał - warknął Louis. - Jesteś złym alfą i jesteś tak skupiony na sobie, nie możesz być przywódcą stada, ponieważ zrównujesz ludzi z ziemią…

\- Cofnij to! - Krzyknął Harry.

\- Nie - odkrzyknął Louis. - Nie możesz mi mówić co mam robić! Nie teraz ani nigdy!

Harry warknął i próbował ponownie się do niego zbliżyć, ale Louis również był silny, więc był w stanie go powstrzymać. Pociągnął Harry’ego i próbował go delikatnie podrapać swoimi ludzkimi paznokciami. Brunet jęknął w frustracji i pociągnął za naszyjnik Louisa, mocno, sprawiając że starszy przeklnął i krzyknął, kiedy został sprowadzony do poziomu alfy.

A potem, nagle, usta Harry’ego były na tych jego.

To trwało jedynie chwilę, ale Louis czuł jak lata jego życia przebiegają przez jego ciało, każda emocja, którą kiedykolwiek obdarzył bruneta, zła czy dobra, wróciła do niego. Czuł włosy na swojej szyi i ramionach, kiedy wstał, czuł jak jego skóra stała się gorąca, a jego mięśnie się napięły. Mógł wyczuć miejsce na swoim ramieniu, pod gruczołem zapachowym po stronie połączenia jak jego puls słabnie pod wpływem ust Harry’ego. Mógł poczuć teraz ostry zapach bruneta, jak najlepsze sosnowe igły, gleba oraz słodkie błota na dnie rzeki. A potem niemal wszystko to staje się przypadkiem, jak las przechodzący z delikatnej wiosny do słonecznego lata.

Następnie wszystko się kończy, Harry się odsuwa od Louisa. Szatynowi najpierw robi się miękko w kolanach, gdy brunet się odsuwa, oczy drugiego chłopaka się rozszerzyły. W jego włosach znajdują się igły i trawa, jego loki są nieokiełznane wokół jego twarzy.

Louis z ledwością może oddychać, nie kiedy zapach Harry’ego atakuje jego nozdrza w taki sposób. Wydycha trzęsące powietrze, kiedy patrzy na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego… - zakrztusił się Louis. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Ja… - wykrztusił Harry. Nie wydawał się chcieć odpowiedzieć. Już wstawał.

\- Harry? - Zapytał słabo Louis, ale alfa jedynie pokręcił głowa.

\- Louis, przepraszam - powiedział ponownie. Louis otworzył swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w ciągu chwili Harry się przemienił i jego przyjaciel został zastąpiony przez czarnego wilka.

\- Nie waż się - powiedział szatyn, ale Harry już odbiegał w kierunku obozu.

Louis przeklął, kopiąc piasek pod swoimi stopami. Przyciągnął kolana do swojej klatki piersiowej i objął nogi ramionami, ponownie klnąc, kiedy zakopał głowę między kolanami.

W lesie było ciepło i mógł usłyszeć daleko płynącą rzekę oraz ćwierkające ptaki. Normalnie to zabrałoby wszystkie jego zmartwienia i lęki, ale teraz, po prostu czuł jak trwałą skałę w swoim żołądku i pożar na swoich wargach.

~*~

Louis spędził wieczór w lesie. Ominął kolację stada, wiedząc że jego mama zostawi dla niego jedzenie.

Kiedy wrócił do obozu jego rodzice byli w łóżku, ale tak jak oczekiwał, jedzenie znajdowało się na stole, zawinięte oraz z małym dodatkiem malin obok.

Jego babcia siedziała przy małym kółku i spojrzała na niego, jakby na niego czekała. Szczerze, najprawdopodobniej tak było. Kobieta mogła kogoś usłyszeć po najcichszych krokach, mogła wyczuć nadchodzący sztorm, kiedy panowała bryza.

\- Witaj, babciu - powiedział cicho Louis, kiedy uklęknął, by zjeść swoją kolację. Wziął garść malin, ale jego babcia złapała jego ramię, sprawiając że spojrzał na nią, nim mógł zrobić cokolwiek innego.

\- Twój zapach jest inny - powiedziała z skrzywionym uśmiechem, jej jedno, ślepe oko błyszczało w ciemności. - Całowałeś się ze swoim alfą, co szczeniaku?

Louis pisnął, próbując odsunąć się od starszej kobiety.

\- To nic babciu - wymamrotał, ale ona tylko zachichotała.

\- Nie oszukasz mnie, dziecko - powiedział. - Nie ma się czego wstydzić, wiesz. Ten chłopiec jest trochę dziki, ale wyrośnie z niego mężczyzna.

Louis pokręcił głową i odsunął się, otulając swoje ciało jednym ramieniem, kiedy utrzymywał swoje jedzenie w fałdzie swojej spódnicy drugą dłonią.

\- Idę do łóżka - wymamrotał, a potem wstał, by udać się do swojego rogu namiotu. Jego babcia uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła do niego swoją pomarszczoną dłonią, dotykając jego ramienia, gdy próbował odejść.

\- Ty też kiedyś dorośniesz do swojej roli - powiedziała.

Zamarł.

\- Nie chcę mojej części - powiedział Louis. - To bezsens.

Starsza kobieta uderzyła go w policzek, a on krzyknął głośno i przytrzymał swoją twarz.

\- Nie mów do mnie w taki sposób - skarciła go, a potem jej twarz złagodniała. - Ale znajdziesz swoje miejsce, dziecko. Po prostu poczekaj.

Louis zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz - odpowiedział delikatnie i odwrócił się i poszedł do cichego kącika, kładąc się z jedzeniem, na które już nie miał ochoty.

Skulił się i zamknął oczy, zasypiając przy dźwięku śpiewającej babci przy pustym ognisku.

~*~

Kiedy liście stały się ciemne, a słońce zaczęło szybciej zachodzić, Harry coraz mniej rozmawiał z Louisem. Każdego dnia w zamian ich długich spacerów, brunet zostawał w rodzinnym namiocie albo z innymi alfami, głównie pozostawiając Louisa samemu sobie. Próbował zająć swoje myśli pływaniem w rzece albo wspinaniem się na drzewa na skraju terytorium, ale wydawało się, że coraz więcej starszyzny zbierało się wokół niego, mówiąc by zszedł na ziemię, stał prosto i znalazł coś do robienia co jest akceptowalne dla omegi stada. A przy tym wszystkim, nie można było znaleźć nigdy chłopaka, który miał zostać alfą Louisa.

Zmina pogoda przyniosła choroby w stadzie, pociąganie nosem oraz suche gardła, więc Nigel został umieszczony w osobnym namiocie na końcu obozu, aby każdego leczyć. Louis czasami widział jak Harry wślizgnął się do namiotu, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał była chęć zapytania go o czym tym rozmawiał.

Pory roku szybko się zmieniały i coraz bardziej wpływano na Louisa. Jego babcia sprawiała, że wzrastała w nim frustracja, prawie ucząc go jak gotować na ognisku, zeszyć rozpruty szal czy dać butelkę szczeniakowi. Z ostatnim sobie dobrze radził, ale czuł się obco w czymkolwiek innym, jego głowa była zbyt pełna nastoletnich pytań oraz pragnienia ziemi pod swoimi stopami i słońca w swoich włosach.

Jego matka posyła mu długie spojrzenie, kiedy powiedział, że nie czuje się dobrze, zadawała mu ostrożnie pytanie czy na pewno jest całkowicie sam podczas swoich gorączek, co zawsze kończyło się krzykiem jednego z nich. Omega Styles coraz częściej przychodziła, pytając Louisa czy chciałby porozmawiać. Wiedział, że nie może wiecznie ignorować jej próśb, pozwolić jej na żenujące zadania, by nauczyła go wszystkiego co będzie musiał wiedzieć, gdy sparuje się z jej synem.

Louis widział Harry’ego urywkami, grzeczne wymiany, kiedy brunet mówił mu ‘dzień dobry’ albo ‘dobranoc’ podczas obozowego ogniska. Pewnego dnia wyznał Louisowi, że wygląda uroczo, a szatyn nie mógł na niego spojrzeć przez dni, słowa były zbyt dziwne jak na wychodzące od jego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale czuł zmieszanie w swoim żołądku, którego nie chciał rozpracowywać.

Jesień się zaczęła i powietrze stało się chłodniejsze, skóra Louisa była gorąca od frustracji, z która nie mógł się z nikim podzielić.

Jak na ciemną, jesienną noc, kiedy wytknął głowę ze swojego namiotu, aby sprawić chłód na powietrzu, zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zauważył sylwetkę Harry’ego znikającą za drzewami, podążającego za swoim ojcem i Nigelem, który kuśtykał obok nich stabilnie z laską w dłoni, szal ukazywał jego ramiona.

\- Dlaczego Harry gdzieś idzie z Alfą i Nigelem? - Zapytał, jego głos był trochę ostrzejszy niż chciał. Jego matka spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi, jej dłonie były skupione na gotowaniu kolacji przy płomieniu.

\- Idzie? - Zapytała. - Tak późno? Już po polowaniu. Musiałeś się pomylić, szczeniaku.

\- Na pewno nie - westchnął Louis. - Myślisz, że pomyliłbym Nigela z kimś innym? Wygląda jak gniazdo szerszeni, do którego wtargnęły niedźwiedzie.

\- Przestań - warknęła Johannah, jego oczy się zacisnęły. - Nie możesz mówić o alfach w taki sposób, nie obchodzi mnie kim są.

Wskazała mu, aby podszedł, jej twarz sugerowała, że nie miał zbytniego wyboru.

\- Jeśli afa stada wychodzi, to nie twój interes - powiedziała. - Teraz. Chodź mi pomóż.

Louis prychnął, ale podszedł do płomienia, moździerz, który wręczyła mu matka.

Zjedli kolację w ciszy, jego rodzinę wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia, które zdecydował się zignorować, nim udał się do łóżka.

Zaplanował zostanie w namiocie na cały dzień, w ciszy protestując swoim zwykłym obowiązkom i kiedy się obudził to zacisnął swoje oczy na pomruki z zewnątrz. Zamrugał, jęknął na dźwięk, gdy wykrzywił swoją szyję. Reszta namiotu była pusta i naciągnął na siebie koc . Podszedł do przodu namiotu, gdzie głosy jego rodziców były wyraźniejsze. A obok nich, wypełniony dymem głos, który wciąż sprawiał, że przechodziły go dreszcze.

Otworzył płachtę namiotu i uniósł swoje brwi, kiedy zauważył, że na zewnątrz znajduje się nie tylko jego rodzina i Nigel, ale duże kółko rodzin, wszyscy jeszcze byli w swoich piżamach i patrzyli na Nigela z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Co się dzieje? - Zapytał Louis, jego głos był słaby. Jego ojciec odwrócił się i Louis oczekiwał pełnego zdenerwowania, ale zamiast tego wyglądał na zaskoczonego pojawieniem się swojego syna.

\- Coś się stało - powiedział, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- Lepiej zobacz - powiedział Nigel, jego głos był niski, kiedy trzymał ciasno swoją laskę, pochylając się, by móc przyjrzeć się Louisowi. Szatyn instynktownie przybliżył się do boku swojej matki.

Bez słów jego matka popycha go do przodu, kiedy Nigel zaczyna się poruszać, kuśtykając w stronę lasu. Stado idzie za nim, wszyscy są zmieszani i rozglądają się szerokimi oczami. Louis zmarszczył brwi, łapiąc wzrok omegi Styles, bladej i samotnej, kiedy szła przed nimi. Rozejrzał się, a jego matka wciąż popychała jego plecy, zmuszając jego stopy do poruszania się.

\- Gdzie jest alfa Styles? - Zapytał. - Nie pójdziemy razem do lasu bez alfy Stylesa.

Johannah skutecznie go uciszyła, jej usta były zmartwione i zalążek strachu ukazał się w żołądku Louisa.

\- Mamo? - Powiedział delikatnie, ale jego matka jedynie przebiegła dłonią po jego długich włosach, a potem szarpnęła jego ramię. Nigel prowadził, a ojciec Louisa deptał mu po piętach.

Kiedy szli głos Nigela był chwiejny, pasujący do jego kroków, kiedy jego lasta uderzała o suchą, jesienną ziemię w rytm jego głosu.

\- Ostatniej nocy - powiedział. - Mój brat chciał zabrać Harry’ego, aby porozmawiać pod gwiazdami, nauczyć chłopaka paru rzeczy. Chciał, abym poszedł z nimi, byśmy mogli porozmawiać jako rodzina.

Laska dalej stukała, a cienie skuliły się za ramieniem Nigela.

\- Przepraszam za to co dzisiaj zobaczycie.

Nagle się zatrzymał, a Louis usłyszał jak jego ojciec nagle bierze oddech, omega Styles płakała, było słychać słaby łomot, kiedy upadła na kolana. Hałas pojawił się w tłumie, wszyscy chcieli dojrzeć co znajdowało się przed Nigelem.

Louis podszedł do przodu, a jego matka złapała go i przytrzymała, kładąc ochronie dłoń na jego oczach.

Ale nie przed tym jak Louis mógł spojrzeć na alfę ich stada, rozłożonego na leśnej ziemi, jego oczy były blade i martwe, jego wnętrzności zostały wyrwane i leżały obok na brudnej ziemi.

Stada krzyczało, jęczało, niektórzy odwracali się i odbiegali od tego widoku, zabierając swoje szczeniaki ze sobą, ale ojciec Louisa stał twardo, jego twarz wciąż była poważna, pomimo rosnącego smutku w jego oczach.

\- Nigel - powiedział Mark. - Co się stało?

Nigel odwrócił swoją głowę. Louis mógł zobaczyć w całej okazałości jego oparzenia, które obejmowały jego twarz, od zakrzywienia głowy, lewe ucho było poranioną masakrą, włosy na jego głowie nie miały szans na odrośnięcie. Jego usta, nawet zamknięte, pasowały do drugiej strony, ciasne i pełne goryczy.

\- Niedźwiedź - odpowiedział.

\- Niedźwiedź? - Powtórzył Mark. - Desmond wiedział jak walczyć z niedźwiedziami. One się go bały.

\- Harry - powiedział Nigel, tak prosto, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

\- Przepraszam? - Zapytał Mark.

\- Ten dzieciak chciał walczyć z jednym z jej młodych - powiedział Nigel. - Próbowała go zaatakować, ale Desmond był szybszy.

\- Och, nie - jęknęła Anne, jej głos był cichy i zachrypnięty.

\- Chronił swoje szczenię. - Nigel skinął głową, zamykając swoje oko. - Ja… obawiam się, że niedźwiedź obronił Harry’ego.

\- Nie wykrztusiła Anne. - To nie może… Harry jest mądry. Nie walczyłby z niedźwiedziem…

\- Cóż, zrobił to - warknął Nigel, przez jego twarz przepłynęła złość. Anne mrugnęła na niego i od razu wyraz twarzy Nigela się uspokoił, przełknął i spuścił wzrok. - Musisz mi wybaczyć, Anne. Przeżyłem dzisiaj stratę tak samo jak ty.

Anne skinęła głową, chociaż jej twarz wciąż była trupioblada. Odwróciła się, przytrzymując się ramienia Jay, a ta ją złapała, trzymając ją ciasno za barki, kiedy wciąż utrzymywała Louisa blisko siebie.

Mark patrzył na nich, a potem przełknął i odwrócił się do Nigela.

\- Nigel - powiedział. - Wiem, że się o to nie prosiłeś, ale po odejściu Desmonda i Harry’ego, ty jesteś prawowitym liderem stada. Akceptujesz to?

Nigel wyprostował swoją głowę, ukazując każdy guzek i zakrzywienie na łysej stronie jego głowy.

\- Myślę, że ze wszystkich ludzi, ty powinieneś się tym zająć - powiedział Nigel.

\- Moją rolą nie jest prowadzenie, ale służenie alfie stada - powiedział stanowczo Marcus. - A ja i moja rodzina będziemy ci asystować jak tylko możemy.

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły i otworzył usta, ale jego matka ścisnęła jego ramię, sprawiając że się uciszył i jedynie obserwował.

Usta Nigela się wykrzywiły i uniósł swoją głowę, oferując przechylony uśmiech stadu.

\- Cóż, w takim razie - powiedział. - Przypuszczam, że tak powinno być.

Louis pisnął pod uciskiem swojej matki, kiedy patrzył na alfę przed sobą, z jego rozbieganym wzrokiem i jedną nieruchomą stroną ust, gdy jego brat leżał obok niego, poszarpany na kawałki. Przyszłość stada została stracona na rzecz drzew i niedźwiedzich pazurów.

Słońce wzeszło nad ich głowami, oświetlając las, ale Louis nigdy nie czuł zimniejszego powietrza.


	4. Rozdział 3

Rzeka ponownie była sucha.

Louis nie wiedział dlaczego był zaskoczony. Znowu było lato, a wtedy rzeka zawsze była sucha. Może po deszczu, ziemia będzie trochę nawilżona, może mała strużka wody przebiegnie przez środek, ale przez cały miesiąc nie było żadnego deszczu, ziemia przy rzece była po prostu sucha. Musiał wejść głęboko w las, minąć ich terytorium, do wypełnionych pokrzywami zarośli, aby zyskać jakąkolwiek nadzieję na wodę. Nauczył się być spragnionym, ale w domu wciąż były szczeniaki i starsi, ludzie którzy nie mogli sobie tak radzić ze spragnieniem jak on.

\- Louis - zawołał go głos i wyprostował się, wyjmując swoją dłoń z suchej rzeki.

\- Tak? - Powiedział. Razem z nim była mała grupka, ostatni z nich, którzy odważyli się polować tak daleko w lesie. Maya, jedna z alf, która została w grupie najdłużej, uniosła swoją głowę, sprawiając że jej czarne włosy uniosły się na jej ramieniu.

\- Słyszę króliki w zaroślach - powiedziała. - Powinniśmy iść?

\- Tak sądzę - westchnął Louis, wychodząc z zatoki, jego nagie stopy gruchały pod nagą ziemią i trawą.

\- Boże, mam tak kurewsko dość królików - jęknął Angel, kolejna alfa.

\- Zamknij się, kurwa - prychnęła Maya. - Jak my wszyscy.

\- Wyluzujcie, obydwoje - westchnął Louis, przebiegając dłonią po swoich włosach. Jego warkocz szybko się zaplątał, ale ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał było zatrzymanie się i naprawienie tego. - Wasze krzyki przestraszą wszystkie króliki.

\- Och, co za tragedia - powiedział Angel, a Maya szybko uderzyła go w brzuch.

\- Bierzemy co możemy - powiedział Louis. - Może jutro upolujemy jelenia. Nigdy nie wiesz.

Jeleni nie było w lesie od dziesięciu lat, ale wciąż miał nadzieję.

Angel skrzyżował ramiona i wzruszył nimi, patrząc ostrożnie na Louisa.

\- Cóż - powiedział. - Ty jesteś szefem, powiedz nam co robić.

Tak bardzo jak Angel działa Louisowi na nerwy, nie było ani krzty sarkazmu w jego głosie. Louis miał władzę i każdy to wiedział, od wilków w domu, które mają dość lasu, aby teraz polować, do kilku którzy kręcili się wokół. Louis przewodził polowaniom od prawie dekady i wolałby to robić w lepszych okolicznościach niż w umierającym lesie i malejącym stadzie, ale i tak zamierza to robić.

\- Złapiemy te króliki - powiedział stanowczo. - I będziemy się skarżyć najmniej jak to możliwe, dobra?

Reszta wilków, młode, stare, wszystkie głodne i spragnione, patrzyły na niego i w końcu skinęły głowami. Odwrócił swoją głowę i zamknął oczy. - W takim razie, chodźmy.

Przemienił się, pozwalając swojemu ciału się unieść. Teraz miał cztery łapy i grupy płaszcz, a potem rzucił się w suchą przestrzeń po skromną nagrodę.

~*~

\- W porządku, chodźcie - powiedział Louis. - Wszyscy znacie zasady, najmniejsi na początek.

Trzymał w pięści sześć królików i robił to wysoko nad głowami szczeniaków wokół niego. Jęczały i patrzyły na niego z wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami.

\- Luna, jesteśmy głodni - zaskomlał jeden z nich, a Louis uśmiechnął się na tą nazwę, ale poruszenie ustami sprawiało, że jego głowa, pozbawiona jedzenia i wody przez całe popołudnie, pływała.

\- Wszyscy dostaliście wodę? - Zapytał, stanowczym głosem. - Lily, przyprowadź dzbanki, każdy coś dostanie.

\- Tak, Louis - obiecała kolejna, a on skinął głową.

\- Dobrze - powiedział. - W porządku. Teraz chodźcie. Najpierw najmniejsi.

Najmniejsze szczeniaki wyszły na przód, tak jak to miało miejsce każdej nocy. Większość z nich miało zaledwie dwa lub trzy lata, a Louis zaoferował im część królika, pozwalając się im przemienić, żeby łatwiej im było rozdzierać mięso. Ostrożnie wręczył im króliki, jeden po jednemu, jak cenny towar jaki mieli, póki wszystkie szczeniaki odeszły, ciesząc się swoim jedzeniem. Reszta stada posili się niedługo, a Louis westchnął, wycierając swoje ręce o nogi, kiedy szuka innych z grupy polowania, upewniając się, że każdy dostał odpowiednią porcję. Najlepiej było zakończyć przed zmierzchem, jeśli ktoś nie dostał wystarczająco, to mogli sprowadzić więcej jedzenia przed zapadnięciem nocy.

Nim mógł pójść i dokończyć swoją rundkę, dłoń złapała go i spojrzał za siebie, by zobaczyć swoją matkę, patrzącą na niego swoim długim, firmowym spojrzeniem. W jej włosach były siwe pasmo, a zmarszczki otaczały jej oczy, ale wciąż miała ten sam twardy uścisk, jego dłoń była grubsza i poraniona od godzin spędzonych przy szyciu. Ktoś musiał przejąć to czym zajmowała się babcia Louisa, która odeszła dwie zimy temu, kiedy jej zwyczajowy zimowy kaszel urósł, stał się gruby i ciężki, a potem nastała wieczna cisza.

\- Nigel chce cię widzieć, kochanie - powiedział Jay, jej głos był delikatny.

\- Teraz? - Louis westchnął, jego gardło się zacisnęło. - Muszę każdego nakarmić, nie może zaczekać?

\- Alfa stada cię potrzebuje, luna - powiedziała, jej oczy zrobiły się mokre. - Nie, nie może.

Louis przełknął słabo i spuścił głowę. To zdarzało się zbyt często i obecnie za każdym razem czuł się słabo.

\- Dobrze - powiedział. - Możesz…

\- Upewnię się, że każdy ma to czego potrzebuje - powiedziała. - Po prostu idź, dobrze?

Powiedziała to w sposób sugerujący, żeby lepiej się pospieszył, ale żadne z nich nie było tak głupie, więc szatyn skinął głową, a potem z ciężkimi stopami, udał się do namiotu alfy.

Sama struktura zaczęła się rozpadać, wzory, którymi kiedyś został udekorowany, wyblakły, nikomu nie chce się tego naprawić, a najbardziej alfie, która mieszka w środku. Louis stał przed płachtą trochę zbyt długo, jedynie patrząc na ciemność w środku, nie robiąc nic.

\- Chciałeś żebym przyszedł? - Powiedział płasko, a następnie usłyszał chichot z wewnątrz, niczym odrażający, czarny dym.

\- Tak, tak - powiedział Nigel. - Wejdź.

Louis zrobił to, delikatnie otwierając płachtę, jakby była zatruta, a potem wetknął głowę do środka. Nawet w ciemności mógł dostrzec zarys ciała alfy, lata noszone na jego słabej posturze, sprawiając że niemal niemożliwe było dla niego siedzenie prosto. Zamiast tego, siedział wykrzywiony na podłodze, nic w nim nie było królewskiego.

\- Chodź bliżej, kwiatuszku - powiedział Nigel i uniósł swoje sprawne ramię. - Pozwól mi na siebie spojrzeć.

\- Powinienem iść - powiedział stanowczo Louis. - Muszę nakarmić całe stado.

\- Tylko na chwilę - powiedział Nigel. Poruszył się i srebrna wiązka światła zza namiotu sprawiła, że dostrzegł jego twarz, przerażająca skóra i zmarszczki.

\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo Louis, nawet jeśli jego głos nieco się zatrząsł.

Nigel zwęził swoje sprawne oko na Louisa i upuścił jedno ramię, więc mógł oprzeć się na swojej pięści.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, szczylu - syknął. - Możesz się zachowywać jakbyś był lepszy ode mnie, ponieważ jesteś młody i śliczny, ale wciąż należysz do alfy stada. Należysz do mnie.

Louis chciał warknąć, powiedzieć mu, aby się odpieprzył, że się myli, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle jako ciężka gula, nie był w stanie się kłócić z tym co powiedział.

Nigel wołał go tutaj kilka razy w tygodniu, chcąc na niego spojrzeć albo dotknąć jego twarzy swoją pokiereszowaną dłonią, aby przypomnieć Louisowi obietnicę, którą złożył swojemu stadu, którą starał się ignorować.

\- Wiesz, że mam rację - kontynuował Nigel. - Anne jest szczęściarą, że już była sparowała. Nie mogę tego złamać, inaczej ona by teraz była w tym namiocie.

Louis próbował utrzymać wyraz swojej twarzy neutralnym, nawet jeśli jego myśli powędrowały do Anne, która spędziła ostatnie kilka lat, śpiąc samotnie na końcu obozu, każdego dnia dźwigając większy ciężar na swoich ramionach, jej tytuł był nic nie znaczący, a naszyjnik na jej szyi, sprawiał jedynie, że się garbiła.

\- Ale ty, maluchu… - kontynuował Nigel. - Ty nie masz wymówki, nie masz gdzie uciec. Póki nie zachesz być małą kurwą i znajdziesz inną parę, a jeśli to zrobisz to nie zostaniesz w tym stadzie ani chwili dłużej.

Louis przełknął gulę w swoim gardle.

Nigdy mu nie powie, że jedyną osobą, która byłaby warta sparowania w tym stadzie była osoba, z którą walczył przez całe życie i która była martwa od dwunastu lat.

\- Teraz - powiedział Nigel. - Chodź. Tutaj.

Louis spuścił wzrok i podszedł do starszego alfy aż był tuż przed nim.

\- Niżej - powiedział Nigel, a Louis upadł na kolana.

Nigel szybko złapał jego twarz, a szatyn pisnął, gdy Nigel ścisnął jego policzki swoimi silnymi, zrogowaciałymi palcami. Uniósł podbródek Louisa, sprawiając że musiał spojrzeć na zniekształconą twarz przed sobą i ten, gorzki, złowieszczy uśmiech.

\- Śliczny, śliczny - powiedział Nigel, jego język oblizał jego poparzone usta. - Zaprzestałeś swoich obowiązków w polowaniu dwa tygodnie temu. Wiem, że to przez twoją gorączkę. Mogę ją wyczuć wzdłuż obozu.

Louis pisnął mocniej, wiercąc się w uchwycie alfy.

\- Proszę, przestań - wydusił.

\- Co się stało? - Nigel ponownie zachichotał. - Co szczylu chcesz teraz powiedzieć?

Louis warknął we frustracji i złapał dłoń Nigela, pociągając wystarczająco mocno, aby alfa puścił jego twarz. Odsunął się, a potem na drżących nogach wstał, wracając do klapy namiotu.

\- Głupi skurwysyn - syknął Nigel, a potem zwęził jedno oko na Louisa. - Wiesz, że byłem dla ciebie zbyt delikatny, pozwalając ci biegać po lasach i robić z siebie głupka przez wszystkie te lata.

\- Jestem jedyną osobą, dzięki której wszyscy tutaj jeszcze żyją - warknął Louis. - Łączenie z tobą.

\- Cóż, czekałem na ciebie zbyt długo i robię się tym zmęczony - warknął Nigel, ignorując to co Louis właśnie powiedział. - Daję ci czas do zimy. Byłoby miło mieć ciepłe ciało obok siebie, kiedy nadejdzie śnieg.

W żołądku Louisa coś się skręciło na tą myśl i musiał się odwrócić, zasłaniając swoją twarz dłonią.

\- Powtarzasz to co roku - powiedział słabo.

\- Ale tym razem mam to na myśli - powiedział Nigel. - Starzejesz się, kwiatuszku.

\- Mam dwadzieścia siedem lat - warknął Louis.

\- I jak myślisz, ile minie zanim nie będziesz już w stanie mieć szczeniaka? - Powiedział Nigel. - To stado potrzebuje dziedzica i to nie będzie moja wina, jeśli nie będziemy mieć żadnego, ponieważ ty zdecydowałeś się kopać swoimi łapami w ziemi.

Louis otworzył swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć. Chciał warknąć, zapytać Nigela czy jego penis wciąż działa albo czy też został spalony, ale nie miał siły. Jego ciało było słabe po długich polowaniach i braku pożywienia w swoich kościach. I wciąż będzie musiał pomóc swojej matce zetrzeć zrogowaciały naskórek z dłoni, zostać na nocnym patrolu z swoim ojcem, odwiedzić Anne i pocałować jej czuło, a także porozmawiać z nią przez chwilę, by miała możliwość konwersacji z kimś innym niż wspomnieniem swojego alfy i syna.

Waga tego była zbyt wielka, a słowa umarły w klatce piersiowej Louisa razem z resztą jego siły.

\- Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś ode mnie? - Zapytał w końcu, jego głos był żenująco słaby.

Nigel prychnął.

\- Teraz nie - powiedział. - Ale pamiętaj, sądzę że wczoraj w lesie widziałem pierwszy pomarańczowy liść. Zima nadejdzie niedługo.

\- Och, pieprz się - splunął Louis, jego głowa ponownie pływała. Następnie wyszedł i wrócił do obozu.

Wykorzystał chwilę stojąc na dworze, aby zebrać się do kupy, obejmując się ramionami. To było jedynie kilka sekund na odetchnięcie, sprawienie, że bicie jego serca się uspokoiło, powiedzienie sobie, że nie może żałować tego co właśnie powiedział.

Po długiej chwili ponownie uniósł swój podbródek. I poruszył obolałymi stopami w stronę obozu.

Wciąż miał stado do nakarmienia.

~*~

Louis polował każdego dnia, co najmniej trzy razy dziennie. Po nocnym patrolu miał kilka godzin snu, a potem polował coś na śniadanie i szukał wody. Następnie kilka godzin z jego matką, gdzie zszywali wszystkie podarte ubrania, które przynosiło im stado, materiał robił się jeszcze cieńszy pod ich dłońmi, szczególnie pod tymi wciąż niemanualnymi Louisa. Potem poluje coś na lunch i spotyka się z uzdrowicielami stada, którzy próbują leczyć kaszel i rany bez pomocy leków, których zwykł używać Nigel. W ciągu dwunastu lat, nigdy nie powiedział nim komu jak robić jego napary i zdecydowanie nie zamierzał się podzielić tym teraz, kiedy wierzył, że to poniżej jego statusu. Po tym szedł do namiotu położniczego, gdzie znajdowały się matki oczekujące dzieci lub które niedawno urodziły. Kiedy był dzieckiem, namiot ten był cały czas pełen płaczu i powiększonych brzuchów, teraz byli szczęściarzami mając dwie omegi tutaj w jednym sezonie.

Louis nie lubił myśleć o małych kamieniach, które oznaczały setki żyć pozostawionych w lesie, ale podążały za nim każdego dnia w formie pustych namiotów i niesamowitej ciszy, słysząc kaszel, wtedy gdy normalnie ktoś by śpiewał. Nastoletnie alfy nie bawiły się już w zapasy, ich kości urosły zbyt słabe i łamliwe. Każdego roku było zbyt wiele odlatujących dusz i niewystarczająca liczba szczeniaków, która mogłaby ich zastąpić.

Stado umierało, a Louis czuł się bezsilny. Miał całe stado za swoimi plecami, a ono wciąż się rozpadało na kawałki.

Wciąż był omegą, nawet nie omegą stada. Jedynie omegą zbyt upartą, by zająć swoje miejsce. Nikt nie dałby mu tego czego potrzebuje, czegokolwiek co przewyższałoby egzystowanie.

Kiedy usiadł na zimnie, jednej nocy obok swojego ojca, patrząc na drzewa w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa, jakby prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwem dla nich nie była choroba i susza, myślał o tym wszystkim, o tym jaki był zmęczony, jak jego ciało bolało, nic się nie zmieniało.

\- Louis - powiedział jego ojciec, jego głos wydawał się być tak odległy. - Będziesz musiał sparować się z Nigelem. Rada stada już tak zdecydowała.

Racja. Rada stada. Którą wciąż mieli i która nie robiła nic, oprócz podejmowania decyzji w sprawie szatyna.

Louis był taki zmęczony.

\- Kiedy? - Zapytał.

\- W następnym tygodniu - powidział Mark. Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby chciał przeprosić, ale to nigdy nie nadeszło. - Możemy mieć dla ciebie miłą ceremonię. Twoja matka znajdzie jakieś kwiaty, możesz mieć jej ceremonialną sukienkę. Wciąż ją ma.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Louis. Jego gardło było suchą pustynią.

Niczego więcej nie powiedzieli, nawet jeśli Louis desperacko chciał krzyczeć. Po prostu skończyli swoje rozglądanie, a kiedy słońce zaszło, wrócili do namiotu. Mark położył się ciężko obok Jay, ale Louis pozostał przytomny, siedząc na swojej macie, kiedy jego rodzice spali, godziny w których powinien spać szybko przemijały.

Dni były coraz zimniejsze, a razem z tym ilość jedzenie malała, a świeża woda była w oddalonej zatoczce. Wchodzili w chudy sezon i będą to prawie nagie kości, kiedy próbowali dzień za dniem złapać kilka pozostałych w lesie zwierząt z niezorganizowanymi łowcami.

Louis starał się z całych sił jak najlepiej nimi przewodzić przez ostatnie kilka lat, ale był na cienkim lodzie z Nigelem, wychodząc pod cieniem nocy i odważając się wrócić jedynie z kolacją, więc alfa stada nie miał prawa się skarżyć.

Ale Louis nie mógł targować się z tym, że stado prawie nie miało jedzenia. Może sobie z tym nie poradzić tak jak robił w każdym innym sezonie odkąd skończył 18 lat.

Będzie musiał połączyć się z Nigelem.

Ledwie zdołała dokończyć ostatnią myśl, nim wstał i poruszał się płynnie w ciemności, kiedy przeszukiwał swój namiot, pakując się w mały plecak, który zazwyczaj brał na długie polowania. W środku było mało miejsca, ale był w stanie związać parę ładnie wysuszonych kawałków mięsa i trochę jeżyn. Wypełnił swój bukłak, próbując wystarczająco zostawić dla rodziców, więc nie wziął za dużo.

Już brał za dużo.

Po tym jak plecak był spakowany, Louis usiadł przy tlących się pozostałościach ognia i wyjął kawałek papieru oraz jeden z ołówków, które jego matka trzymała w prywatnej sakiewce. Ukrywała je przez lata i w końcu się nimi z nim podzieliła. Powiedziała mu, że daje mu je, aby mógł napisać ich własną historię, ich problemy, ich nadzieję.

Teraz miał nadzieję jedynie na to, że nie zapisywał ich destrukcji.

Słowa były chwiejne, jego palce trzęsły się od nerwów i wycieńczenia.

‘Mamo, tato, kocham was. Będę w domu, kiedy rzeka ponownie zacznie płynąć. Obiecuję, Luna’

Zagiął to, nim mógłby napisać coś więcej i zostawił w zwyczajowym miejscu swojej matki, przy palenisku. Następnie wstał i bezdźwięcznie, z ciszą łowcy, wyślizgnął się z namiotu i poszedł do lasu.

Jego ojciec nauczył go poruszania się po lesie już dawno temu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louisa nie da się trzymać w namiocie przez cały dzień. Powiedział mu o najbezpieczniejszych częściach, gdzie drzewa były przerzedzone wystarczająco, by nie było to zastanawiające, a rzeka była ciągłym drogowskazem. Wskazywał na miejsca gdzie żyły niedźwiedzie i gdzie rosły ciernie, oraz gdzie rzeka robiła się sucha i w jakie miejsca nie powinien się zapuszczać.

Ale wskazał również przeciwny kierunek i powiedział Louisowi, że daleko za lasem są drogi i domy z prawdziwymi podłogami i oknami, ludzkie wioski, które mogły być najbardziej niebezpieczne ze wszystkich.

Teraz, kiedy Louis stał w ciemności, a nad nim znajdowały się nagie drzewa, jako oddzielne odciski palców, najbardziej zdradziecka część lasu wydawało się być najlepszym celem.

~*~

Trzy dni po tym jak opuścił stado, Louis wędrował poza lasem poraz pierwszy w swoim życiu.

Przechodziły go dreszcze, a jego palce u stóp robiły się fioletowe, podbicia jego stóp połały i byłe pełne pęcherzy i odcisków. Szedł przez parę dni, w bukłaku nie miał już prawie wody, a jego zapasy jedzenia również były na wyczerpaniu. Trochę polował wieczorem i znalazł parę zatoczek, gdzie woda wyglądała na wystarczająco czystą, ale wciąż płynęła wolno.

Wtedy, w końcu, drzewa z grubych i rozlazłych stały się cienkie i zorganizowane, a kilka mil dalej całkowicie znikły.

Zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że wyszedł z lasu zajęło mu chwilę, jakby jego ciało nie pozwala mu dostrzec największej zmiany w jego życiu. Uniósł swoją obolałą szyję ku niebu, całkowicie bezchmurnym. Było jasnoniebieskie, wciąż było wcześnie rano, a para ptaków śpiewała mu nad głową, wołając coś do siebie.

Louis patrzył na nich, a potem na rozległą drogę. Była śliska i czarno, ciężka w dotyku, kiedy jego stopy ją mijały. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział drogi zrobionej przez człowieka, ale rozpoznał ją, dotyk czegoś co zostało stworzone przez coś większego niż dłoń. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu w stronę wielkiego drewnianego znaku, literki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i większe, gdy do niego podchodził.

‘Witamy w Canyon Moon: Gdzie ludzie są traktowani z uprzejmością. Populacja 436.’

Louis zmarszczył brwi, mrugając na ten znak. Wiedział jak się czyta, jego matka go tego nauczyła, gdy był mały, po prostu minęło tak wiele czasu, gdy miał w swoich rękach coś wartego przeczytania, że zajęło to chwilę nim słowa uformowały się w jego głowie, ale kiedy tak się stało, zdecydował, że brzmią wystarczająco bezpiecznie. Małe, przyjazne, dobre miejsce na chociaż chwilową przystań.

Ominął znak. Niczego jeszcze nie widział, jedynie długą drogę między drzewami. Louis objął się ramionami, próbując lepiej się opatulić swoim szalem.

Nie zaszedł jednak daleko, nim dotarł do niego głośny dźwięk, wystarczająco przerażający, aby podskoczył, a potem się wzdrygnął, gdy zabolały go stopy. Odwrócił się, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy to zrobił.

Jego mózg szukał słowa, które zapamiętał z starej, ludzkiej książki, którą pokazała mu jego matka, pełna gładkich stron i rysunków rzeczy, których myślał, że nigdy nie zobaczy.

Samochód, podpowiedział mu umysł, kiedy wpatrywał się w metalową rzecz na ulicy.

Był biały, wielki i oślepiał światłami. Odgłos wprawiający w dreszcze jednak ucichł, a potem światła również zgasły. Drzwi samochodu zostały otworzone, a Louis wykrzywił szyję, jego kolana chciały uciekać.

Kobieta ubrana w koszulkę i spodnie w kolorze piasku oraz z szerokim kapeluszem na swoim głowie, wysiadła z samochodu. Przyglądała się przez dłuższą chwilę Louisowi, a potem uśmiechnęła się.

\- Witaj kochanie - powiedział kobieta. - Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Och - udało się wykrztusić Louisowi, był zszokowany jej łagodnym głosem. Nigdy nie spotkał całkowitego człowieka, ale łowcy wciąż mu mówili o istniejących różnicach, przed czym uciekać i co oznacza nie dać się oczarować.

\- Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział.

Uśmiech kobiety nieco się wykrzywił, wyglądał bardziej na zmarszczenie, a ona podeszła do przodu, sprawiając że oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły. Zrobił krok do tyłu, a ona od razu się zatrzymała, trzymając swoje dłonie w górze.

\- Nie zranię cię, słoneczko - powiedziała. - Przyszedłeś z lasu?

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły i spojrzał na drzewa, a potem na nią. Kobieta patrzyła na niego z tym samym długim spojrzeniem, jej uśmiech był delikatny.

\- Jest dobrze, jeśli tak. Wiemy, że tam jesteście, po prostu zostawiamy was w spokoju - powiedziała. - Ale ty wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował ciepłego prysznica i dobrego posiłku.

Słowa przychodzą powoli, a on nie jest pewien co z nimi zrobić. Fakt, że tak zwyczajnie powiedziała mu, że ludzie wiedzieli gdzie są, że nie chcieli ich krzywdzić, że ta kobieta oferuje mu coś co ulżyło by jego kościom i bólowi w jego żołądku.

Louis wciąż patrzy na nią, debatując nad tym co zrobić. To była nieznajoma, w dodatku była człowiekiem. Mógł się po prostu odwrócić i odbiec do lasu lub z dala od miasta.

Ale przyszedł tutaj po pomoc, której nie mógł uzyskać w lesie. By mieć nowe życie i ochronę.

\- Ummm - powiedział w końcu Louis. - Tak, mogę to wykorzystać.

Kobieta skinęła głową, jej uśmiech powrócił, kiedy wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę.

\- Chodź tutaj, w takim razie, pozwól zabrać siebie do miasta - powiedziała. - Po ulicach się koszmarnie chodzi, a robi się trochę chłodno.

Louis zrobił krok do przodu w kierunku kobiety oraz tej dziwnej rzeczy, która jak pamiętał była samochodem. Zauważył, że kobieta przygląda się jego ciału, najprawdopodobniej jego zmarzłym stopom oraz małej posturze spowodowanej dekadą głodu. Otworzyła jedna drzwi dla niego i pomogła mu wsiąść do środka, dając mu chwilę, by przyjrzeć się wnętrzu, pełnego ciemności i świecących rzeczy, nim sama wsiadła.

\- Jak masz na imię? - Spytała, kiedy przekręciła coś obok kierownicy, co sprawiło, że samochód podskoczył. Louis wystraszył się tym odgłosem, a potem usadowił się wygodnie, poruszył językiem, aby odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

\- Louis - powiedział delikatnie.

\- Co za śliczne imię - uśmiechnęła się. - Cóż, ja jestem szeryf Payne, ale jeśli chcesz możesz mówić do mnie Karen.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Louis i zamknął swoje oczy, kiedy samochód powoli zaczął się poruszać.

Był zmęczony podejmowaniem decyzji. Mogła go zabrać gdziekolwiek.


	5. Rozdział 4

Canyon Moon był małe, ale Louis wiedział to tylko dlatego, bo Karen mu tak powiedziała.

Jak dla niego wyglądała na duże. Budynki, prawidłowej konstrukcji, a nie namioty, były wielkie zrobione z cegły, drewna i metalu. Wszędzie były słowa, na budynkach i znakach oraz ubraniach ludzi, niezbyt wiele Louis był w stanie przeczytać.

Karen jechała powoli i uśmiechała się delikatnie, kiedy Louis patrzył na wszystko.

\- Mogę cię oprowadzić, kiedy cię oporządzimy, dobrze? - Powiedziała. - Nie mamy tutaj za dużo, ale coś się znajdzie.

Louis skinął głową. To wszystko brzmiało dobrze. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że został pozostawiony bez planu, ale może później na jakiś wpadnie, kiedy zostanie zaznajomiony i ktoś chociaż przez chwilę się nim zajmie.

\- Mój syn pracuje w mieście aż do szóstej, w innym wypadku bym do niego zadzwoniła, ale możesz do tego czasu zostać z moim bratankiem - kontynuowała Karen. - Cóż, właściwie to nim nie jest, ale od lat się nim zajmuje. Właściwie to wiele wie na temat lasów z tego co mi mówił.

Usta Louisa się rozwarły, w niemym zapytaniu. Nikt nie wiedział o lesie, nie naprawdę, jeśli byli ludźmi. Louis nie chciał utknąć z człowiekiem, który był tam raz i myśli, że wszystko wie, ale Karen już parkowała przed małym budynkiem, więc zamknął usta i czekał aż się zatrzyma i podejdzie do jego drzwi.

Znak przed drzwiami brzmiał ‘piekarnia’, a duże okno ukazywało pełno rzeczy, których Louis nigdy nie widział, ale które wyglądały pięknie i pysznie. Kiedy podążał za Karen, rozglądał się przez długą chwilę, patrząc na wszystko, a Karen uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Jestem przekonana, że możesz wziąć cokolwiek chcesz - powiedziała. - Ale najpiewr chodź, zabierzemy cię z zimna.

Louis wyciągnął swoją głowę i podążył za Karen, która weszła do sklepu, sprawiając że mały przyjemny dzwonek zabrzęczał nad głową Louisa. Uniósł swoją głowę, próbując spojrzeć na źródło dźwięku i przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w mały, błyszczący dzwonek nad drzwiami.

Odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Karen dotknęła jego ramienia. Wskazała na mały stos stolików i krzeseł przy jednej ze ścian.

\- Usiądź sobie, Louis - powiedziała Karen, a potem zawołała. - Harry, słońce, możesz tutaj przyjść na chwilę?

Harry, pomyślał Louis, kiedy usiadł na krześle przy jednym z małych stolików w piekarni. Dobre imię, które wciąż sprawiało, że coś miłego i ciepłego rozlewało się w jego wnętrzu. Może to był dobry znak.

\- Tak, ciociu, zaraz przyjdę - odkrzyknął głos. Louis mrugnął na ten dźwięk. To był głęboki, czysty, słodki głos, jak żywica z drzewa zimą, ale również sprawił, że jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a brwi się zmarszczyły. Louis patrzył na ladę w piekarni i zerknął jak tylne drzwi się otworzyły, mężczyzna przeszedł przez nie.

Mężczyzna ten patrzył na szatyna z rozszerzonymi oczami, ich usta otworzyły się w tym samym czasie, ale jedynie brunet się odezwał.

\- Louis? - Powiedział.

Mężczyzna przed nim zdecydowanie był Harrym. Miał takie same oczy, ten sam krzywy uśmiech oraz takie same dołeczki w policzkach. Ale również był… inny. Był o wiele bledszy, porównując do opalonej skóry, którą zawsze miał lata temu. Był wyższy oraz szerszy, a pod jego białą koszulką były widoczne mięśnie, pokryte czarnymi rysunkami. Miał również cień zarostu.

Jego włosy także były krótsze i to zaskoczyło Louisa bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Wciąż się kręciły, ale były przycięte obok jego skroni, a na czubku wydawały się mieć problem z wróceniem do starego wzoru. Włosy Harry’ego zawsze sięgały mu do ramion, były grube i zazwyczaj okalały jego twarz. Nikt poza dziećmi nie miał krótkich włosów w stadzie, ale był tutaj, każdy kawałek krzyczał mężczyzna i do tego był obcięty.

Harry szybko się poruszył, przechodząc za ladę i stając przed stolikiem, przy którym siedział Louis. Kiedy się przemieścił, do szatyna doszedł jego zapach, gruby i bogaty, a jego oczy załzawiły się, rozmazując mu widok.

\- O mój Boże - jęknął Louis. - O… o mój Boże.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytał Harry, stojąc wysoki i cały żywy przed Louisem.

\- Co… - wymamrotał Louis. - Co ja tutaj robię? Jesteś martwy, Harry. Co do kurwy.

\- Ja… - zaoferował brunet, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Nie, sądzę że jestem tutaj.

Wykonał pokaz klepiąc się, próbując uśmiechnąć się, kiedy to robił, ale jego wyraz twarzy szybko opadł.

\- Och, Louis. Przepraszam, ja…

\- Ty żyjesz… - powiedział Louis, czując prawdziwe łzy w swoich oczach. - Ty… o mój Boże.

Zakrył swoje usta dłonią, a Harry niezręcznie patrzył na Karen, która wciąż stała w rogu sklepu.

\- Karen, sądzę, że potrzebujemy trochę czasu.

\- Też tak sądzę - powiedziała, jej brwi się uniosły. Louis rozpoznał głos, to był ten sam ton, którego jego matka używa, aby powiedzieć ‘pogadamy później’. - Upewnij się, że weźmie długi prysznic i zje dobry posiłek. I daj mu jakieś buty, mam na myśli, jego stopy…

\- Rozumiem, tak - powiedział Harry. - Możesz po prostu… cholera, dać nam chwilę?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie - westchnęła. - Po prostu zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

Karen podeszła i pocałowała Harry’ego w czoło, żeby to zrobić musiała stanąć na palcach, a potem szybko przytuliła Louisa, nim odwróciła się i wyszła z piekarni.

Harry jedynie wpatrywał się w Louisa przez długą chwilę, jego oczy były szeroko otworzone oraz niepewne, a potem odwrócił się, kiedy powiedział.

\- Pozwól mi zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia - powiedział Harry.

\- Ja… - zaczął Louisa, ale potem głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu, więc wykrzywił twarz i skinął głową na tę myśl.

Harry wyszedł, wracając na tyły sklepu. Louis słuchał jego kroków oraz dźwięków mikrofalówki. Wyciągnął swoje nogi, jego obolałe stopy spoczęły na siedzeniu, kiedy trzymał swoje kolana i nasłuchiwał.

Kiedy Harry się pojawił, wrócił z talerzem oraz butelką i kilkoma torebkami, które położył przed Louisem, nim usiadł obok niego. Szatyn jedynie patrzył na kosmiczne rzeczy przed nim, zanim brunet wystawił swój długi palec w jego kierunku, wskazując na różne rzeczy, które ustawił.

\- To kanapka z szynką - powiedział. - Zasmakuje ci, to mięso. Oraz trochę frytek, sok jabłkowy i brownie.

Louis skinął głową, jak gdyby wiedział jak którakolwiek z tych rzeczy smakuje i wybrał kanapkę, wciskając ją do swoich ust. Skinął głową, kiedy jadł, to smakowało dobrze, było słone, ale z delikatnym chrupiące na brzegach. Jego babcia wiedziała jak zrobić chleb, nie jadł odkąd ona musiała wrócić do ziemi.

Kiedy zaczął, Louis nie mógł przestać i zjadł wszystko, szybko, jakby nie mógł poczekać aż to wszystko znajdzie się w jego żołądku. Kiedy skończył, zamknął oczy i westchnął, otulając swoje ciało.

\- Dziękuję - wykrztusił i wydawało się to być niedorzeczną rzeczą, aby dziękować mężczyźnie, który kiedyś był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i którego miał za martwego przez dwanaście lat za danie mu jedzenia, którego nie rozpoznał w małym, dziwnym, ludzkim miasteczku. Jednak to robił. Opuścił stado i teraz był w niemożliwej sytuacji.

\- Proszę bardzo - powiedział Harry, jego uśmiech był cienki i ciasny.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał wtedy Louis, słowa wydawały się wielkie, gdy z niego wyszły.

\- Co? - Powtórzył Harry.

\- Jak przeżyłeś? Jakim cudem tutaj jesteś? Co… - Louis zająkał się. - Myślałem, że zaatakował cię niedźwiedź.

Twarz Harry’ego niczego nie zdradzała, jakby nie miał żadnych uczuć w kierunku swojej własnej śmierci.

\- Nie - powiedział. - Uciekłem od nich.

Louis nie wiedział czy chciał się śmiać czy płakać, co za głupota, to co Harry mówił, chociaż nigdy nie sądził, że usłyszy jeszcze jego głos.

\- Dlaczego nie wróciłeś?

\- To długa historia - powiedział Harry. - Ale przypuszczam, że ty też masz długą historię, aby opowiedzieć mi dlaczego tutaj jesteś.

Louis twierdził, że historia Harry’ego była dłuższa i miał do niego milion pytań, jak dlaczego Harry ma czarne znaki na swoim ciele i dlaczego jego włosy są tak krótkie oraz dlaczego siedzi w ludzkim budynku, jakby to nie była najdziwniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Zamiast tego Louis powiedział. - Zgaduję, że tak.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego tym samym uśmiechem i skinął na drzwi.

\- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć u mnie?

~*~

Louis jechał samochodem po raz drugi tego dnia, tym razem z Harrym. Samochód bruneta był mniejszy i wyglądał na starszy niż ten Karen, musiał również pochylić się nad przednim siedzeniem i przerzucić kilka zeszytów oraz kilka długich sznurków na tylne siedzenia, nim uśmiechnął się do Louisa i powiedział mu, że może wsiadać. Szatyn usiadł z kolanami przy swojej piersi i patrzył jak Harry jedzie, wyglądał tak komfortowo i zwyczajnie za kierownicą, kiedy skręcał i naciskał przyciski wydające nowe odgłosy, które wydobywały się z wnętrza samochodu.

Harry powiedział Louisowi, że jego mieszkanie jest 3 bloki dalej, a Louis nie wiedział co to znaczy, ale w końcu zaparkowali przed małym, ceglanym budynkiem. Zaprowadził Louisa po czarnych schodach na górę, a potem wzdłuż krótkiego korytarza. Wyjął wygięty kawałek metalu i otworzył nim drzwi, popychając je, by Louis przeszedł przez nie pierwszy.

\- Jest trochę małe, przepraszam - powiedział Harry, kiedy wprowadził Louisa i zapalił za nim światło.

Nie było takie małe, było większe niż wnętrze namiotu alfy, ale Louis jedynie skinął głową na stwierdzenie Harry’ego, kiedy rozglądał się i słuchał jak brunet nazywał wszystkie obce rzeczy wewnątrz. W mieszkaniu była mała kuchnia, urządzenia były nieco stare i pożółkłe. Salon był udekorowany głównie na zielono i brązowo, z małą, zieloną kanapą, na której leżał gruby, brązowy koc, a obok wełniany dywan oraz telewizor.

\- Mój pokój jest tutaj - wskazał na jedne drzwi. - A drugi powinien być garderobą, ale nie mam wielu ubrań, więc zdjąłem wieszaki i zrobiłem z niego pokój gościnny. Nie sądzę, że został tam ktoś inny niż moi przyjaciele, kiedy byli zbyt pijany, więc będziesz moim pierwszym, prawdziwym gościem.

Uśmiechnął się. Ta jasność sprawiła, że Louis mrugnął.

\- Łazienka jest między pokojami - powiedział Harry. - Zazwyczaj biorę prysznic rano, ale jeśli ty tak wolisz to możemy się zamienić.

Louis czuł się zamglony, jego najlepszy przyjaciel żył i znał każdy detal życia, które obydwoje uważali za bajkę. Był cicho, kiedy brunet zaprowadził go do pokoju gościnnego. Mały pokój z małym łóżkiem, granatową poduszką i szarą pościelą, małym stolikiem nocnym z lampką w tym samym kolorze co poduszka. Była tam również krótka komoda, Louis i tak nie miał czym jej zapełnić oraz miękki, biały dywan. Wyglądał jakby był zrobiony z futra, ale potem jak postawił na nim swoje stopy, szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że było sztuczne.

Chciało mu się śmiać. Sztuczne futro. Jak niedorzecznie. Nawet tym bardziej, gdy weźmie się pod uwagę to, że Harry dotykał prawdziwego futra w swoim życiu, on miał prawdziwe futro.

\- Potrzebujesz chwili, by się ogarnąć? - Zapytał ostrożnie Harry, a Louis uniósł swoją głowę, jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brunet wciąż tu jest.

\- Uch, może? - Powiedział Louis.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie dam ci trochę czasu - powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Wycofał się z pokoju, a Louis stał tam przez chwilę, jego stopy dotykały sztucznego, plastikowego futra, nim ponownie otworzył swoją buzię.

\- Harry, czekaj? - Zawołał ostrożnie.

W przeciągu chwili, Harry wsunął swoją głowę do środka, posyłając mu ten sam uśmiech.

\- Tak, co jest?

\- Możesz pokazać mi jak używać prysznica?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry. - Potrzebujesz również czystych ubrań, w które chciałbyś się przebrać?

\- Och - powiedział Louis. - Tak, poproszę.

Harry skinął głową i wślizgnął się do swojego pokoju, nim wrócił z stosem ubrań. Położył je na ladzie, a potem wskazał na każdą rzecz w pomieszczeniu, pokazując mu jak odkręcić ciepłą i zimną wodę, jak spłukać zawartość w toalecie, które butelki w łazience do czego służyły.

\- Jakieś pytania? - Zapytał po tym jak włączył wodę pod prysznicem i ustawił ją dla Louisa. Szatyn patrzył na stabilny strumień, pełen podziwu tak dużej ilości wody, która nie była deszczem.

\- Kiedy to się skończy? - Zapytał.

\- Co? - Powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi.

\- Woda, kiedy przestanie lecieć? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Och - zachichotał Harry. - Nie ma końca, możesz brać prysznic jak długo chcesz.

\- To… po prostu płynie?

\- Cóż, muszę za to zapłacić pod koniec miesiąca, ale tak - powiedział Harry.

Louis mrugnął, przypominając sobie suchość rzeki oraz palenie w swoim gardle, gdy nie pił przez dni.

\- Dobrze - powiedział. - Dziękuję, Harry.

\- Proszę - odpowiedział brunet. - Po prostu wyjdź, kiedy będziesz gotowy zjeść.

Wtedy wyszedł, a Louis stał cicho po środku łazienki, słuchając płynącej wody, nim w końcu ściągnął z siebie ubrania i ruszył pod strumień. Woda była przyjemnie ciepła i jęknął słabo, kiedy poczuł jak uderza w jego ciało. Woda przy jego stopach szybko stała się brązowa, kiedy brud spływał z jego skóry, a on poruszył swoją głową do przodu, rozwiązując swojego warkocza, by jego włosy mogły nasiąknąć. Woda stała się niemal czarna, kiedy się mył, a potem z powrotem brązowa, aż w końcu perfekcyjnie czysta. Louis wziął butelkę, którą wskazał mu Harry’ego i otworzył ją, nalewając trochę na swoje włosy, a potem trochę do swojej buzi, aż był pokryty bąbelkami, które pachniały jak kwiaty.

Stał pod strumieniem aż jego palce były wysuszone, a nawet dłużej, wykorzystał jeszcze minutę, wytykając swój język, czując jak woda dostaje się do jego gardła.

Wytarł się miękkim ręcznikiem wiszącym na ścianie. Harry pozwolił mu poszperać w szufladach, więc znalazł tam szczotkę i uczesał swoje włosy oraz zawiązał je jedną z elastycznych gumek znajdujących się w szufladzie bruneta. Na końcu się ubrał, wykorzystując chwilę, aby powąchać zapach Harry’ego, który wsiąknął w tkaninę. Koszulka bruneta pływała na jego ramionach, szwy, które podtrzymywały rękawy sięgały prawie do jego łokci. Dresy, które przyniósł mu Harry również były za luźne, ale przynajmniej miały sznurek, którym mógł je dopasować do swojej talii.

Gdy skończył, zgasił światło i wyszedł z łazienki. Harry był w kuchni, jego palce poruszały się na małym, metalowym kwadracie w jego dłoni i uniósł wzrok, śmiejąc się, kiedy zobaczył Louisa.

\- Och, przepraszam, te są trochę za duże - powiedział Harry. - Obawiałem się, że tak będzie, ale Karen może cię jutro zabrać po jakieś nowe ubrania, które będą pasować, dobrze?

\- Dobrze - powtarza Louis.

\- Zamierzam zamówić obiad - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się jasno. - Och, Louis, ty nigdy nie jadłeś pizzy. Przygotuj na to, że twoje życie się zmieni.

Brzmiał na tak szczerze podekscytowanego, a Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale również się uśmiechnął.

Siedział cicho na sofie, kiedy Harry rozmawiał z kimś kogo nie był w kuchni, a potem po kilku minutach, powiedział Louisowi, że pizza będzie tutaj za godzinę. Szatyn skinął głową, nie będąc pewnym skąd Harry to wiedział, ale postanowił grać. Brunet przyszedł do salonu i włączył telewizor, a Louis podskoczył na nagłe światło i dźwięk.

\- Jest w porządku - zaśmiał się Harry. - To zabawne. Tutaj, wybiorę coś.

Podniósł kawałek plastiku z stolika przed kanapą i kliknął na niego, sprawiając że obrazki na telewizorze się zmieniały. W końcu zatrzymał się na jednym i dołączył do Louisa na kanapie, kiedy na telewizorze pojawiały się różne obrazki i dźwięki.

\- Co to jest? - Zapytał Louis.

\- To film - powiedział Harry. - Ogląda się je dla zabawy.

\- Jak to działa? Jakim cudem to jest w telewizorze?

\- Nie pytaj mnie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Chociaż lubię ten. Nazywa się Holiday.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Louis, nawet jeśli nic z tego co się działo na ekraniu lub co wychodziło z ust Harry’ego nie miało sensu.

Siedzieli obok siebie, kiedy film leciał i co jakiś czas Louis zadawał nowe pytanie. Harry odpowiadał na nie ostrożnie, chociaż przez połowę czasu po prostu wzruszał ramionami i mówił, że nie wie. To nie było odpowiedzią jaką Louis chciał, naprawdę potrzebował teraz paru prawdziwych odpowiedzi, ale jedynie kiwał głową i patrzył na telewizor, próbując dowiedzieć się co było w tym zabawnego.

W końcu ktoś mocno zapukał do frontowych drzwi Harry’ego, co sprawiło, że podskoczył, ale Harry położył dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- Jest dobrze, to pizza - powiedział szybko.

Wstał i podszedł do frontowych drzwi, a kilka minut później wrócił z dużym pudełkim, które położył na stole i otworzył. Było tam duże kółko i połowa z niego wyglądała jakby były tam wszystkie możliwe rodzaje mięsa, grube i cienkie kawałki, okrągłe kawałki, wszystko tłuste oraz z dużą warstwą sera i sosu. Druga połowa wyglądała jakby były na niej same warzywa i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mięsna część jest twoja, nie martw się - zaśmiał się Harry. - Sięgnął do pudełka i dotknął brzegu kółka, aż wyciągnął trójkątny kawałek pizzy. Wręczył go Louisowi, a ten złapał go ostrożnie, odwracając go, przyglądając się cienkiemu kawałkowi, skórka była miękka i ciepła pod jego palcami.

\- Jak mam… - zaczął, ale nim mógł dokończyć, Harry sięgnął do niego i poprowadził jego rękę.

\- Po prostu ugryź mały kawałek tutaj - powiedział. - I idź dalej w stronę skórki.

Louis skinął głową a potem włożył pizzę do swojej buzi, biorąc małego i ostrożnego gryza. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na ten smak, jak ciepły i delikatny był na jego języku.

\- Och, och, wow - powiedział Louis.

\- Smakuje ci? - Zaśmiał się Harry.

\- To jest takie dobre, wow - powiedział Louis, podając mu kawałek swojego kawałka. - Masz, weź trochę mojego.

\- Och, nie dziękuję, mam się dobrze - powiedział Harry, trzymając swój własny kawałek z drugiej połowy pizzy. Louis zmarszczył brwi na same warzywa, które trzymał.

\- Ale nie masz na swojej żadnego mięsa - powiedział Louis. - Ani sera! To najlepsza część.

\- Wiem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem teraz weganinem.

\- Nie wiem co to oznacza.

\- To oznacza, że nie jem niczego co pochodzi od zwierząt - powiedział brunet. - Jajek, mleka, mięsa.

Louis mrugnął na niego. - Jesteś wilkiem, Harry.

\- Cóż - powiedział Harry. - Nie muszę już zabijać swojego jedzenia, więc…

Uniósł kawałek do swoich ust, a Louis patrzył jak ten bierze gryz, żuje i połyka. Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, unosząc wzrok.

\- Więc, jak ma się stado? - Zapytał.

Louis mrugnął na to pytanie i to jak zwyczajnie Harry je zadał, jakby to nie było centrum jego wszechświata.

\- Źle, Harry - powiedział. - Jest naprawdę źle.

\- Och - westchnął delikatnie brunet.

\- Tak - powiedział Louis. - Twój wujek przejął władzę.

\- Tak myślałem - odpowiedział Harry. - Co z moją mamą?

\- Umm - powiedział Louis, przez umysł przeszły mu obrazy Anne rozpadającej się w swoim namiocie, mamroczącej do siebie, jej ulatniającej duszy. - Nie za dobrze.

\- Och - powiedział ponownie Harry.

Uniósł swoją pizzę do swoich ust i spojrzał na ekran przed sobą, jakby ‘och’ było wystarczającą odpowiedzią na wszystko co Louis właśnie powiedział.

Szatyn ponownie otworzył swoje usta, gotowy, aby powiedzieć Harry’emu wszystko o planowanym ślubie, o odejściu jego babci, o tym, że nie było już wody w rzece i o tym, że ptaki już ledwo śpiewają.

I co ważniejsze, chciał zapytać Harry’ego, kiedy planował wrócić i dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

Nim mógł zapytać, metalowy kwadrat na stoliku przed Harrym się zaświecił i pochylił się, aby go chwycić.

\- Co to jest? - Zapytał Louis, wskazując na rzecz, którą Harry podniósł.

\- To mój telefon. Używam go do rozmawiania z ludźmi - powiedział Harry, nie patrząc na ekran. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy coś nacisnął, a potem spojrzał na Louisa. - To w porządku, aby moi przyjaciele przyszli?

\- Och… ummm…

\- Polubisz ich. Jeden z nich, Liam, jest synem Karen. Jest jednym z pierwszych ludzi, których poznałem, kiedy tu przyszedłem - powiedział Harry. - A Niall jest zabawny. Nie znam nikogo kto nie lubi Nialla.

Louis polizał swoje wargi, obejmując się ramionami. Po prostu chciał posiedzieć jeszcze trochę z Harrym, zapytać go o wszystko co chciał wiedzieć, ale wciąż był tutaj nieznajomym i gościem w domu bruneta, więc skinął głową.

\- Dobrze, brzmi zabawnie - powiedział.

\- Świetnie, powiem im żeby przyszli. - Harry uśmiechnął się. Zaczął coś pisać na swoim telefonie, a Louis wziął kolejny kawałek pizzy i patrzył na niego, wciąż tak zdziwiony światem, którego nie rozpoznawał.


	6. Rozdział 5

Godzinę później ich pudełko po pizzy jest puste, a film, który Harry włączył się kończy, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Harry od razu wstał i poszedł do drzwi, zostawiając Louisa, który wpatrywał się w przelatujące napisy na ekranie, widząc jak wiele nazw mógłby przeczytać.

Słyszał dwa głośne, męskie głosy w korytarzu i trochę się wzdrygnął na nieznajome głosy.

\- Harry, hej - powiedział jeden mężczyzna. - Mama do mnie dzwoniła, kiedy byłem w pracy, cieszę się, że się odezwałeś. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, wszystko jest świetnie - powiedział Harry, a potem zawołał. - Louis, chodź tutaj na chwilę.

Szatyn podniósł się z kanapy, obejmując się ramionami, kiedy szedł poznać przyjaciół Harry’ego. Szybko został przywitany przez dwóch brunetów, jeden z nich był wysoki i miał na sobie błękitną koszulę oraz krawat, a w jednej ręce trzymał ciężką, niebieską teczkę. Drugi był niższy i cały czas obracał czymś metalowym w swojej dłoni, kiedy rozmawiał z Harrym, ale ich rozmowa ucichła, kiedy Louis przyszedł.

\- Panowie, to jest Louis - powiedział Harry.

\- Cześć, miło mi poznać - powiedział mniejszy, oferując skinięcie głową. - Jestem Niall. - Włożył kawałek metalowego plastiku do swoich ust i chwilę później zrobił wydech grubą, białą, słodką chmurką. - Podobają mi się twoje włosy - powiedział, a Louis niezręcznie dotknął tyłu swoich włosów.

\- Umm, dzięki - wymamrotał, a potem spojrzał na wyższego kolegę Harry’ego, który już na niego patrzył.

\- Hej - powiedział i zaoferował mu wolną dłoń. - Jestem Liam, poznałeś wcześniej moją mamę.

\- To oznacza, że poznałeś wcześniej fajniejszego Payne’a - powiedział Niall.

\- Gościu, zamknij się - prychnął Liam. Wciąż trzymał przed Louisem swoją dłoń, a szatyn spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ludzie trzęsą dłonią, kiedy się witają, Louis - podpowiedział cicho Harry.

\- Dlaczego? - Wypalił szatyn. - To głupie.

\- Cóż, cholera, w porządku - zaśmiał się Liam, zabierając dłoń. - Lubię go, H.

Nim Louis mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, dwójka mężczyzn poszła w głąb domu, głośno i komfortowo. Rzucili się na kanapę, a Liam odłożył teczkę i wyłożył z niej coś metalowego i otworzył to. Niall wziął kilka wdechów białej chmurki z metalowej rzeczy, którą wciąż trzymał. Louis stał sztywno na środku korytarza póki Harry nie ścisnął jego ramienia i skinął na kanapę.

\- Chodź, usiądź, to w porządku - powiedział. Louis jedynie spojrzał na niego, ale po tym jak Harry usiadł na sofie obok Liama, Louis podążył za nim i usiadł na ostatnim wolnym miejscu obok zielonookiego.

\- Louis, chcesz piwo? - Zapytał Liam, a szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Umm - powiedział, ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Nie, nie chce - powiedział brunet. - No dalej, nie bądź kutasem.

\- Co, oferuje owoce naszej kultury - prychnął Liam.

Louis po prostu patrzył między nimi, próbując połączyć razem wszystkie kawałki żartu, którego nie rozumiał.

\- Co to piwo? - Zapytał delikatnie.

\- Smakuje źle - powiedział Harry. - I sprawia, że zachowujesz się głupio. Swoją drogą, Niall, przyniosłeś mi to o co cię prosiłem w zeszłym tygodniu?

\- Och, cholera, tak, jest w mojej torbie - powiedział Niall. - Po prostu weź jedną z swoim imieniem na niej.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Harry. Chwycił plecak, który Niall zostawił na podłodze i przeszukiwał go aż znalazł plastikową torbę. Wyglądało jakby było pełne brudnego mchu, ale Harry otworzył je i powąchał, a potem dalej szperał w plecaku Nialla aż znalazł białe torebki.

\- Co to? - Zapytał Louis, nienawidząc tego jak głupio musi brzmieć, zadając tyle pytań.

\- Marihuana - powiedział Harry. - To roślina, która sprawia, że czujesz się dobrze.

Louis skinął głową. Przynajmniej to rozumiał. Używali wielu roślin w celach leczniczych w lesie.

\- Mogę trochę? - Zapytał, a Harry prychnął.

\- Nie teraz - powiedział.

Louis patrzył jak Harry zwija papier z wyglądającą jak mech rzeczą i kiedy to jest małą rurką, sięgnął do torby Nialla i wziął kolejny kawałek plastiku. Kiedy nacisnął na niego, mały płomień ukazał się na końcu, sprawiając że Louis jęknął, ale Harry jedynie włożył rurkę do swojej buzi i zapalił końcówkę, nim zgasił płomień następnym kliknięciem.

Harry odchylił się na siedzeniu i zrobił wydech, dym pojawił się przed nim.

\- Chcecie w coś zagrać? - Zapytał.

\- Och, cholera, tak! - Powiedział szybko Niall. Wstał i poszedł rozejrzeć się co znajduje się pod telewizorem bruneta, wyjmując rzeczy i głośno wykrzykując rzeczy, których Louis nie rozumiał.

Po połowicznych wyjaśnieniach Harry’ego, zrozumiał, że chcą zagrać w grę video, co jest kolejną rzeczą jaką ludzie robili dla zabawy. Brunet zaoferował, że nauczy go jak grać, ale Louis odmówił, zamiast tego siedząc na kanapie i patrząc jak Harry włączył telewizor, włożył jakąś grę i wręczył dziwny kawałek plastiku Liamowi i Niallowi. Siedzieli na podłodze, zostawiając Louisa samego na kanapie. Gra zawierała wiele jasnych świateł i głośnych dźwięków, które sprawiały, że szatyn za każdym razem się wzdrygał. Za każdym razem Harry mówił mu, że to w porządku i w końcu wyłączył dźwięk, ale wciąż był skupiony na ekranie. Zrolował więcej papieru i ponownie włożył tą rzecz do swoich ust, a potem wziął piwo od Liama, nawet jeśli powiedział wcześniej Louisowi, że to smakuje źle. Niall wciąż wydychał słodki dym i pił swoje własne piwo oraz śmiali się popychali podczas gry. Louis przyciągnął swoje nogi bliżej klatki piersiowej i patrzył na nich.

\- Skąd się znacie? - Zapytał w końcu.

\- Co? - Zapytał Harry, a potem chwilę później. - Och, cóż, mama Liama mnie znalazła.

\- Po tym jak odszedłeś z lasu - dopowiedział Louis.

\- Racja. - Harry skinął głową. - Więc, tak, znalazła mnie i przez jakiś czas żyłem z nią i Liamem.

\- Karrrrren! - Krzyknął Niall. - Ta kobieta jest pieprzonym aniołem!

\- Kocham ją! - Odkrzyknął Harry, odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu. - Liam, twoja mama jest zajefajna.

\- Wiem - prychnął Liam.

\- Skąd znasz Nialla? - Zapytał Louis, próbując zignorować to, że głos Harry’ego brzmiał inaczej, był bardziej roześmiany i oddalony.

\- Och, znam Nialla od zawsze - wyznał Liam. - Część umowy.

\- Chociaż wciąż się nie pieprzyli, jesteś w stanie w to uwierzyć, Louis? - Wycedził Harry.

\- Jestem zaręczony - warknął Liam, kopiąc kostkę Harry’ego. - Dupek.

\- Dobrze, chociaż nigdy go nie poznałem - powiedział Harry. - Louis, możesz w to uwierzyć? Liam jest zaręczony od jakiś pięciu pieprzonych lat, a my nigdy go nie poznaliśmy. Nie sądzimy, że istnieje.

\- Zayn brzmi jak fałszywe imię - zgodził się Niall.

\- Zamknijcie się - westchnął Liam. Odwrócił się do Louisa i westchnął. - Louis, przepraszam, Harry jest na haju.

\- Och - powiedział cicho Louis. Słyszał, że niektórzy członkowie stada znaleźli specjalne rośliny, które sprawiają, że ich umysły są zawirowane, ale jego matka zawsze jeżyła się na ten pomysł, mówiąc, że to strata czasu, a Harry zawsze jej słuchał i kiwał głową za każdym razem, kiedy ich pouczała.

Najwidoczniej Harry już nie myślał w ten sposób.

\- Mam się dobrze - powiedział Harry. - I tak wciąż cię pokonuję.

\- Tak, cokolwiek - prychnął Liam. Nacisnął wszystkie guziki na rzeczy w swojej dłoni i niedługo, wszyscy to robili, krzycząc na ekran. Louis jedynie patrzył, otulając się, kiedy przyglądał się Harry’ego, na haju, zarumienionemu oraz chichoczącemu, grającemu w nic nieznaczącą grę i śmiejącego się z przyjaciółmi, których Louis nie znał.

Liam i Niall zostali do późna, póki byli przyzwoicie trzeźwi, a Harry wypuścił ich śmiejąc się i klepiąc ich po plecach, idąc za nimi. Kiedy wrócił, Louis wciąż był na kanapie, a Harry jedynie mrugnął na niego, uśmiechając się, jakby był bardzo daleko.

\- Chcesz iść do łóżka? Jesteś zmęczony?

\- Pewnie - powiedział Louis. - Jestem zmęczony.

Był, ale sądził, że nie był w stanie zasnąć.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis wstał i powędrował do pokoju dla gości. - Dobranoc, Louis. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Jestem tutaj.

Wskazał na drzwi do swojej sypialni, wciąż się uśmiechając, a Louis skinął głową i zaoferował mu uśmiech, nim wślizgnął się do pokoju dla gości.

Potrzebował wielu rzeczy, odpowiedzi oraz pełnej rzeki w lesie oraz przyzwoitego, nocnego odpoczynku, nie tylko dzisiaj, ale za wszystkie lata, które przeżył na oparach.

Ale nie zamierzał pukać do drzwi Harry’ego i prosić o to.

~*~

\- Tutaj, co sądzisz o tych?

Harry stał przed Louisem trzymając dwa swetry, jeden z nich był czerwono-biały a drugi cały czarny, obydwa miały postrzępione rękawy i cienki materiał. Gdyby babcia Louisa wciąż żyła to by go przeklęła za chociażby patrzenia na taką gównianą robotę, ale póki co wszystko w sklepie było takie samo.

Harry obudził go z ciepłą miską czegoś co nazywało się owsianką i kubkiem gorącej herbaty, a potem powiedział Louisowi, że wziął dzień wolny w pracy i chciał zabrać go na zakup paru ubrań. Szatyn wciąż miał na sobie koszulę i dresy, które Harry dał mu ostatniej nocy, razem z dużym płaszczem i parą ciężkich butów na swoich stopach. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie potrzebuje czegoś co pasuje, więc nie protestował, kiedy Harry zaciągnął go do małego sklepu na obrzeżach miasta zwanego Goodwill. Harry spędził ostatnią godzinę, prowadząc Louisa między wieszakami i zabierając go do przymierzalni na tyłach, aby przymierzał rzeczy, a szatyn wciąż mówił, że ludzkie ubrania nie są odpowiednie, w jeansach mu zbyt gorąco i ciasno, swetry wydają się złe, a buty kłują go w stopy.

\- Nie chcę nosić butów - protestował za każdym razem, kiedy próbują jakieś przymierzyć.

\- Ludzie noszą buty, Louis - mówił Harry za każdym razem. - Po prostu spróbuj znaleźć jedną parę, dobrze?

Więc Louis wybrał parę czarnych sneakersów, a potem skarżył się dalej, kiedy Harry powiedział mu, że muszą kupić co najmniej kilka par jeansów, które przymierzył.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę nosić spódniczki? - Zapytał Louis. - Noszę ją w stadzie.

\- Ludzcy mężczyźni tego nie robią - powiedział Harry, co było bezsensowną odpowiedzią, ale Louis jedynie prychnął i wziął parę jeansów.

Teraz Harry próbował przekonać go do swetrów, a Louis robił się zmęczony. W sklepie był za jasno, zimno i pusto, a ludzkie ubrania na jego ramieniu były uciążliwe i pachniały dziwnie, ale Harry naciskał jakby to było ważne.

\- Nie lubię żadnego z nich - powiedział w końcu Louis, a Harry westchnął i położył je z powrotem na wieszaku.

\- Dobrze, znajdziemy coś - powiedział. Jego słowa były cierpliwe, ale jego głos był zmęczony, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, robiąc krok do przodu, kiedy brunet szukał ze skupieniem czegoś na wieszakach.

\- Harry? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, co tam? - Powiedział brunet.

\- Dlaczego muszę mieć ludzkie ubrania?

\- Cóż, tak bardzo jak nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś pożyczał moje ubrania, to myślałem, że polubisz posiadanie czegoś swojego.

\- Tak, ale - powiedział Louis. - Mam na myśli, wracamy niedługo do stada, prawda?

Harry zatrzymał się, jego ciało przez chwilę się nie poruszała. W końcu odwrócił się do Louisa, unosząc brew. - Co?

\- Cóż, mam na myśli… - jąkał się Louis. - Odszedłem, ponieważ robiło się tak źle, ale jesteś tu teraz i możesz wrócić i to naprawić.

Harry nic nie powiedział, po prostu uniósł kolejną rzecz z wieszaka.

\- Może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym później - powiedział Harry. - Nie w miejscu publicznym.

Marszczył teraz brwi i nie wyglądał na tak podekscytowanego.

\- Harry, co się stało? - Zapytał Louis. - Dlaczego nie możemy porozmawiać o tym tutaj?

\- Louis - powiedział szybko Harry. - Po prostu weź co ci się podoba, a potem stąd wyjdziemy, dobrze?

Louis jedynie patrzył na niego, otwierając swoją buzię, ale Harry go zatrzymał.

\- Proszę, Louis, chodź - powiedział. Wargi Louisa są zamknięte, a jego brzuch wykręcił się słabo, kiedy wziął przypadkowe trzy swetry z wieszaka i wręczył je Harry’emu razem z jeansami i butami na swoim ramieniu. Harry wziął je i poszedł szybko do kasy, a Louis patrzył jak przejeżdża plastikową kartą, by za wszystko zapłacić. Prawie musiał biec, by dorównać mu kroku, kiedy wziął torby i skierował się ku wyjściu ze sklepu.

\- Harry? - Powiedział ostrożnie Louis, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz na pusty parking.

Harry jedynie pokręcił głową, przyciskając guzik na swoich kluczykach aż bagażnik się otworzył i wrzucił tam plastikową torbę z ubraniami.

\- Louis, słuchaj, naprawdę się cieszę, że tutaj jesteś i bardzo mi przykro za wszystko co się stało - powiedział Harry, kiedy poszedł do drzwi kierowcy. Cały czas miał spuszczony wzrok, nawet nie uniósł go na Louisa. - Ale nigdy tam nie wrócę.

Louis stał statycznie przed sklepem, jego palce u stóp się skuliły w za dużych butach Harry’ego. Czuł jakby jego głowa znajdowała się pod wodą, słowa przepływały obok niego jak ryba w wiosennym strumieniu.

\- Co? - Wykrztusił.

\- Nie wracam - powtórzył Harry. - Już tam nie należę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Louis. - Wiem, że każdy będzie zaskoczony, oczywiście, ale…

\- Louis - przerwał mu Harry. - Nie. Należę. Tam. Należę tutaj.

Louis jedynie patrzył na niego, zerkając na sklep za sobą, na pusty parking i na samochód, przy którym brunet stał. Alfa stał obok niego z błyszczącymi kluczykami w swojej dłoni i w zrobionej przez człowieka kurtce na swoich ramionach, w krótkiej, ludzkiej fryzurze, ale Louis mógł zobaczyć warstwy fasady, kawałki ludzkości nałożone na Harry’ego jak farba, którą można zmyć.

\- Jesteś wilkiem - powiedział płasko Louis, a Harry prychnął.

\- Nawet nie potrafię się już przemienić - powiedział. - Nie robiłem tego od dwunastu lat.

Słowa uderzyły w Louisa, jak coś ciężkiego, ale nie do końca to zarejestrował. To było niemożliwe, myśl o tym, że wilk nie był w stanie się przemienić. Że Harry nie może się przemienić.

\- Nie mogłeś tak po prostu tego zapomnieć -stwierdził Louis. - Możesz to zrobić.

\- Nie mogę - powiedział Harry.

\- Nie możesz? - Powtórzył Louis. - Czy nie chcesz?

\- Obydwa, Louis, obydwa - warknął, jego głos nagle stał się ostry. Louis mrugnął i bardziej objął się ramionami, kiedy Harry kontynuował.

\- Nie chcę się przemieniać ani polować, ani żyć w lesie, ani zabijać króliki, kiedy jestem głodny - powiedział Harry. - Nie chcę już być wilkiem. Chcę być osobą. Nie możesz mi po prostu na to pozwolić?

Louis poruszył stopami, nim mógł pomyśleć, jego chód był stabilny, mimo że czuł się niezręcznie w butach.

\- Nie, nie mogę -nalegał Louis, stojąc przed brunetem. - Jesteś naszym alfą, Harry. Nie możesz tak po prostu nas wszystkich zostawić.

\- Och, no dalej - prychnął Harry. - Naprawdę chcesz teraz wychodzić z tym gównem? Czy nie zawsze sprzeciwiałeś się temu co mamy robić i jakie to jest do kitu?

Louis przełknął, próbując utrzymać swój ton głosu.

\- Byłem dzieciakiem, kiedy to mówiłem - powiedział.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie - powiedział Harry, jego palce lekko nacisnęły na guzik przy jego kluczykach. - Wiesz, że jeśli wrócę to wciąż będziesz musiał mnie poślubić, prawda? Pamiętam, że tego nienawidziłeś najbardziej.

Louis zacisnął mocno swoje wargi.

Nie odważył się powiedzieć, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, cała idea nie brzmiała tak źle.

Tego pewnego dnia, kiedy miał szesnaście lat i miał gorączkę, a para zielonych oczu, której nie widział od roku pojawiła się przed jego oczami i zapłakał, kiedy doszedł.

Zamiast tego, pchnął Harry’ego w ramię tak mocno jak mógł.

\- Auć - syknął Harry. - Louis, co do kurwy?

\- Wciąż jesteś pieprzonym dupkiem - warknął Louis. - Dwanaście lat i wciąż jesteś dupkiem, ale teraz jesteś gorszy, ponieważ nawet nie jesteś już wilkiem.

\- Nie będę z tobą walczyć - powiedział płasko Harry. - Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi.

\- Wiesz, że wciąż cię pokonam.

\- Ostatnim razem, gdy mnie pokonałeś wciąż byliśmy tego samego wzrostu - powiedział Harry. - Jestem 10 centymetrów od ciebie wyższy.

Louis jedynie zwęził oczy, a potem bez słów się przemienił. Pobiegł szybko do Harry’ego, poruszając się wokół jego nogi. Przednimi pazurami złapał ramiona bruneta i gdyby uniósł szyję, jego pysk mógłby spotkać twarz Harry’ego. Zawarczał, a brunet przeklął.

\- Louis, co do kurwy? - Warknął, popychając szatyna. - Przestań zanim ktoś zadzwoni po pieprzoną ochronę zwierzą, żartujesz sobie ze mnie.

Louis nie słuchał, zamiast tego popchnął mocno ramię Harry’ego, aż nie położył się ten płasko na plecach. Harry przeklął głośno, kiedy jego ciało uderzyło o chodnik, ale Louis się nie zatrzymał, jedynie porwał koszulkę bruneta, jego pazury zakopały się w materiale. Warknął, a Harry ponownie przeklął i pchnął go.

\- Cholera jasna, Louis, łapię! Przestań - krzyknął. - Przestań!

Louis ustąpił, poruszając się i znowu przemieniając. Warknął ciężko, kiedy się uniósł, wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, potykającego się o własne stopy i z rozdartą koszulką.

\- Myślę, że wystarczająco wyraziłeś swoje zdanie - powiedział płasko Harry. - Ale to niczego nie zmienia. Nie wracam z tobą, więc możesz wrócić beze mnie albo zostać tutaj, albo mogę ci kupić bilet gdziekolwiek chcesz pojechać, ale nie zaciągniesz mnie tam, zrozumiano?

Louis był cicho, jedynie patrzył na Harry’ego, obejmując się ramionami.

\- Cóż, coś jeszcze chcesz powiedzieć? - Zapytał brunet.

Louis w końcu spuścił wzrok, czując rosnącą gulę w gardle.

\- Twój wujek chce, abym się z nim połączyć - powiedział w końcu, jego głos był słaby. - To dlatego odszedłem.

Poczuł jak jego oczy się wypełniają i normalnie, by je starł, odrzucił uczucia na bok, ale teraz uniósł wzrok. Chciał, by Harry na niego patrzy.

\- Chce dziedzica - powiedział Louis. - A ja wciąż jestem następną omegą stada, więc muszę połączyć się z alfą stada. Nie mam wyboru.

Harry mrugnął. Jakakolwiek złość z jego twarzy zniknęła, zostało jedynie zmieszanie.

\- Przykro mi, Louis.

\- Nie przepraszaj, kiedy mógłbyś to naprawić.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na niego stanowczo, jego oczy były ciemne.

\- Nie mogę tego naprawić.

\- Tak, możesz - warknął Louis. - To twoje stado!

\- To nie jest moje stado! - Odwarknął Harry.

Uniósł swoje ramiona, gestykulując wokół.

\- Ciężko pracowałem, aby tutaj żyć, Louis. Musiałem skończyć szkołę i nauczyć się jak używać komputera, pieprzonej kuchenki czy jak zawiązać buty, ale w końcu mi się udało, mam pracę i stopień na uczelni oraz mieszkanie i jestem szczęśliwy, Louis, jest mi tu dobrze.

\- Dobrze, robiąc co? - Zapytał Louis. - Grając w głupie gry i jarając, kiedy nasze stado umiera?

Nagle, nim Louis mógł cokolwiek przetworzyć, ciało Harry’ego były przyciśnięte do niego, przyszpilając go do samochodu. Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły. Harry pachniał tak samo, ale z tak bliska było to ostrzejsze, bogatsze. Nawet jeśli jego czas poza lasem zmienił wszystko inne, to było takie samo.

Louis był również aż nad to świadomy, że Harry był teraz o wiele wyższy od niego oraz większy, pochylał swoją głowę, patrząc prosto na szatyna, jego oczy wciąż były ciemne. Powoli, rozświetliły się i zmieniły, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robił. Odsunął się, wziął powoli krok do tyłu, dźwięk jego butów roznosił się po ziemi. Odwrócił się.

\- Przepraszam, Louis - powiedział delikatnie. - Po prostu… nie mogę wrócić.

\- Możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, dlaczego?

\- Może później - powiedział.

Pchnął biodro Louisa, sprawiając że się poruszył i nacisnął na kluczyk, sprawiając że usłyszeli kliknięcie z wnętrza samochodu.

\- Chodź, jedźmy do domu - powiedział Harry. - Zamówię ci pizzę.

\- Nie wracam z tobą - powiedział Louis.

\- Nie bądź głupi.

\- Pójdę pieszo.

\- Jesteśmy 3 kilometry poza miastem.

\- Pójdę pieszo - powiedział Louis. - Po prostu nie masz kształtów.

\- Wsiadaj do samochodu, Louis - powiedział Harry. - Proszę.

Louis nic nie powiedział. Jedynie objął się ciaśniej i poszedł, powoli, w kierunku drogi.

\- Louis - zawołał płasko Harry. Szatyn spojrzał przez ramię na alfę, który stawał się coraz mniejszy za sprawą dystansu.

\- Ty - powiedział. - Wciąż nie masz prawa mówić mi co mam robić.


	7. Rozdział 6

Po godzinie chodzenia po mieście Louisowi udało się znaleźć komisariat policji.

To był blady, jednopiętrowy budynek przed którym znajdowało się jedynie kilka samochodów, ale znak był widoczny z daleka. Jego stopy bolały i nie miał pomysłu gdzie indziej mógłby pójść, więc poczłapał do środka, utrzymując swoją głowę nisko, kiedy skanował wnętrze budynku.

Było blado i pusto, był wypełniony starymi meblami i niczym więcej. Było też pełno statycznych i pikających dźwięków, przez które się skrzywił i zatkał uszy dłońmi, gdy stał przy drzwiach.

\- Louis?

Głos przedostał się pomimo zakrycia w postaci dłoni, mrugnął więc i uniósł wzrok. Karen siedziała przy ladzie przy wejściu i spojrzała zmartwiona na niego, kiedy obeszła ladę i podeszła do niego.

\- Cześć - zaoferował Louis, ostrożnie ściągając dłonie z uszu.

\- Co tutaj robisz, kochanie? - Zapytała Karen. - Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

\- Nie wiem - przyznał Louis. - Harry i ja… pokłóciliśmy się.

\- Już? - Zapytała Karen. Był spokój w jej głosie i mały uśmiech na ustach, ale stała się poważna, kiedy spojrzała na twarz Louisa. - Dlaczego nie pójdziesz na tyły, przyniosę ci coś do picia i jakąś przekąskę.

\- Mogę też usiąść? - Zapytał, krzywiąc się na ból w swoich stopach. Chodzenie w butach było o wiele trudniejsze niż się wydawało, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała Karen. - Zabiorę cię do mojego biura, chodź.

Pokój do którego zaprowadziła go Karen znajdował się na tyłach komisariatu i był zabałaganiony, pełen papierów i starych pojemników po jedzeniu oraz czarnych pudełek, z których wydobywały się dziwne dźwięki. Louis zmarszczył brwi na to, ale Karen położyła uspokajająco dłoń na jego plecach.

\- To mój skaner, słońce, mówi mi czy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. Nie zrani cię - powiedziała. - No dalej, usiądź.

Louis przez chwilę patrzył na skaner, a potem się poddał i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Przed nim znajdowało się małe, drewniane biurko, głównie przykryte papierami i o wiele większą wersją komputera od tego, który Harry miał w swoim mieszkaniu.

\- Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia - powiedziała Karen, a Louis skinął głową i dalej rozglądał się po biurze i po wszystkich rzeczach, których nie potrafił nazwać. Zatrzymał się jedynie, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na obramowanych zdjęciach obok komputera Karen.

Kilka z nich przedstawiało samego Liama albo Liama i Karen razem z jak sądził resztą rodziny, ale było również kilka zdjęć Harry’ego. Ale to był Harry jakiego nigdy Louisowi nie było dane widzieć, na przestrzeni lat. Był Harry jako patyczkowaty nastolatek, z rozświetlonymi włosami i głęboką opalenizną, wewnątrz kajaku na lazurowym jeziorze. Potem był starszy Harry z cieniem zarostu, stojący obok Karen ubrany w jakąś dziwną togę, mając na głowie jeszcze dziwniejszą czapkę, trzymając kawałek papieru w swojej dłoni. A potem był obecny Harry a przynajmniej blisko tego, mający na sobie jasną koszulkę i uśmiechający się, z dłońmi w kieszeniach, a słońce oświetlało jego ramiona.

\- Proszę bardzo, kochanie - powiedziała Karen, wyrywając Louisa ze swoich przemyśleć. Pojawiła się w progu z delikatnym uśmiechem, a jej dłonie były pełne. Dała Louisowi biały kubek pełen czegoś brązowego oraz talerzyk z czymś okrągłym.

\- To gorąca czekolada - powiedział, wskazując na kubek, kiedy usiadła na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka. - I mam dla ciebie kilka ciasteczek z pokoju socjalnego. Tylko daj trochę czasu gorącej czekoladzie na ostudzenie to nie poparzysz sobie ust.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział delikatnie Louis. Położył kubek gorącej czekolady na biurku, ale wziął jedno ciasteczko i włożył sobie do ust. Było miękkie i słodkie, zamruczał, gdy je jadł. Skończył je szybko, a potem wziął drugie. Zapomniał, że Harry zamierzał zabrać go na lunch po skończonych zakupach.

\- Więc - powiedziała Karen, kiedy Louis zjadł wszystkie swoje ciasteczka i wytarł swoje usta. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć co się wydarzyło między tobą a Harrym?

Louis westchnął, spuszczając wzrok na swój pusty, papierowy talerzyk.

\- Wziął mnie do sklepu, aby kupić ubrania - zaczął Louis.

\- To miłe z jego strony - zaoferowała Karen.

\- Tak - zgodził się Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale zapytałem, kiedy zamierzamy wrócić do stada. A on powiedział, że nie chce.

\- Och - powiedziała delikatnie Karen. - Widzę.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chce wrócić - powiedział Louis. Zacisnęło mu się gardło i przełknął słabo. - Nasze stado umiera, a on nawet nie chce mnie wysłuchać. Po prostu zmienia temat, a potem mówi, że nigdy nie wróci. I nawet nie rozumie dlaczego musi wrócić.

\- Dlaczego musi wrócić? - Powtórzyła Karen. Louis zmarszczył brwi, a ona uniosła się i rozłożyła dłonie. - Nie znam się na tym. Próbuję zrozumieć.

\- Ponieważ jest naszym alfą - powiedział Louis. - Powinien rządzić naszym stadem.

\- Tak jak robił to jego tata - powiedziała Karen.

Louis mrugnął na nią, a ona uśmiechnęła się, unosząc dłoń, którą przebiegła po swoich krótkich włosach.

\- Harry jest wspaniałym dzieckiem - powiedziała Karen. - Mogłam to dostrzec w chwili, gdy go znalazłam na poboczu, zaraz przy wejściu do miasta, kiedy miał trzynaście lat. I widziałam to od tego czasu co roku, kiedy mieszkał w moim domu i kiedy tak nie było. Wiele o nim wiem. I wiem, że nie lubi rozmawiać o lesie.

\- W ogóle? - Zapytał Louis, jego głos się zatrząsł.

\- Trochę - przyznała. - Mówił o swoich rodzicach. Wiele o swojej mamie. O swoim tacie, kiedy miał ciężki dzień. Stąd wiem o tej rzeczy z alfa.

Louis skinął głową, zaciskając mocniej swoje dłonie wokół kubka, sprawiając że stał się wklęsły.

\- Mówi o tobie.

To sprawiło, że Louis uniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na kobietę po drugiej stronie biurka, która uśmiechała się do niego.

\- O mnie?

\- Tak. - Karen skinęła głową. - Ale mówi o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu z domu, ale przypuszczam, że to ty.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - Zapytał Louis. Pisnął na swoim siedzeniu na myśl o nieznajomym wiedzącym o nim i o Harrym. Harry dzielił ich wspólne momenty z światem poza stadem.

\- Po prostu mam przeczucie - powiedziała Karen, uśmiechnęło się lekko i uprzejmie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądała jakby wiedziała coś więcej niż on.

\- Harry naprawdę się o ciebie troszczy - powiedziała mu Karen.

\- Cóż, nie zachowuje się w ten sposób - wymamrotał Louis.

Wziął kubek z lady i uniósł go do swoich ust, pijąc słodką ciecz z zewnątrz. Była taka dobra, wypił niemal połowę, nim ponownie spojrzał na Karen.

\- Kochanie, nie wiem czy jestem w stanie dać ci perfekcyjne rozwiązanie - powiedziała, jej uśmiech wciąż był cierpliwy. - Ale znam Harry’ego od długiego czasu i nigdy nie powiedział mi o lesie. Może powiedzienie tobie zająć mu tyle samo czasu, ale mam przeczucie, że tak nie będzie. Po prostu musisz zaczekać aż ci powie.

Louis spojrzał w dół na swoje kolana, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie wiem czy potrafię - powiedział Louis.

\- Po prostu daj temu szansę - powiedziała Karen. - I kocham Harry’ego, naprawdę, ale czasami jest taki uparty, ale kiedy będzie gotowy do ciebie przyjść, obiecuję, że przyjdzie do ciebie ze wszystkim co będziesz chciał wiedzieć.

Louis skinął głową i uniósł kubek gorącej czekolady, pijąc trochę.

W połowie ciszy Louis usłyszał jak drzwi komisariatu się otwierają, a za nim stukot butów i krzyczący głos.

\- Karen? - Zawołał Harry, nieco spanikowany. Karen uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do Louisa.

\- No proszę - powiedziała. - Daj mu chwilę.

Następnie było kilka szybkich kroków w korytarzu, głos Harry’ego akompaniował im.

\- Cześć, ciociu? Naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Louis…

Jego głos zawiesił się, kiedy pojawił się w progu gabinetu. Patrzył na Louisa z rozszerzonymi oczami, kiedy oparł się o framugę, jego policzki były różowe a włosy były bałaganem.

\- Louis - tchnął. 

\- Hej - powiedział cicho szatyn.

\- Wszędzie cię szukałem, cholera… - westchnął Harry, a potem spojrzał na Karen. - Był tutaj przez cały czas?

\- Nie siedzi tutaj od dawna - powiedziała Karen. - Po prostu rozmawialiśmy.

\- Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłaś? - Zapytał Harry.

\- W końcu byś tu trafił, nie ma w tym mieście wielu miejsc do szukania.

\- Jezu, ciociu, prawie dostałem ataku serca, szukając go - prychnął Harry. Kiedy spojrzał na Louisa jego wzrok zmiękł i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Hej, możemy wrócić do mnie? I trochę porozmawiać?

\- Tak, proszę - powiedział delikatnie Louis.

Wstał z krzesła, wciąż ściskając kubek. Spojrzał na Karen, unosząc go.

\- Dziękuję za gorącą czekoladę, Karen - powiedział. - I za ciasteczka.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie, słońce - powiedziała. - Po prostu pamiętaj co powiedziałam, dobrze?

Louis skinął głową, a potem wyślizgnął się z biura przed Harrym. Złapał Harry’ego na posłaniu Karen zmieszanego spojrzenia, a potem zamknął drzwi biura, podążając za szatynem.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy byli na parkingu.

\- O tobie - odpowiedział Louis.

Podszedł do strony pasażera samochodu bruneta, czekając aż ten go otworzy.

\- Cóż - powiedział Harry, kiedy nacisnął na swój kluczyk i chwilę później wsiadł na miejsce pasażera. Zamknął porządnie drzwi za sobą, a potem spojrzał na Louisa z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Louis - powiedział stanowczo. - Bardzo przepraszam za to co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

Louis spuścił głowę, a potem spojrzał na swoje dłonie, w których znajdowała się pozostałość gorącej czekolady.

\- Zareagowałem zbyt gwałtownie. Nie powinienem w taki sposób na ciebie krzyczeć - kontynuował Harry. - To… to dla mnie drażliwy temat, to wszystko. Mam ciężki czas, mówiąc o tym.

Louis zamknął oczy, kiedy słuchał. Przełknął, jego język wydawał się być ciężki w jego ustach.

\- Również przepraszam - powiedział delikatnie Louis. - Za pytanie cię o to.

\- Poczekaj chwilę - powiedział Harry, jego głos był delikatny i śmiał się. - Czy Louis Tomlinson naprawdę mnie teraz przeprasza?

\- Nie muszę, wiesz - warknął od razu Louis, co jedynie sprawiło, że Harry bardziej się zaśmiał.

\- O to i on - powiedział brunet. Zaśmiał się cicho i posłał Louisowi prawdziwy uśmiech. - I hej, to w porządku. Nie wiedziałeś, zgaduję, że naturalną rzeczą jest zapytanie…

Zaciął się, ale Louis wypełnił ciszę.

\- Nie musimy rozmawiać o stadzie - powiedział delikatnie szatyn.

Harry jedynie spojrzał na niego, a Louis pisnął cicho.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Zapytał w końcu Harry. - Ponieważ wiem…

\- Nie musimy - powiedział ponownie Louis. - I tak chcę z tobą porozmawiać o innych rzeczach.

Harry zastukał swoimi palcami o kierownicę, kiwając do siebie głową.

\- Dobrze w takim razie - powiedział.

Przez kolejną chwilę byli cicho, a Louis ścisnął prawie pusty kubek w swoich dłoniach, Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- Więc lubisz gorącą czekoladę, co? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis od razu się wyprostował, patrząc na alfę.

\- Och, gorąca czekolada jest taka dobra, Harry - westchnął Louis. - Próbowałeś? Proszę!

Pchnął kubek w stronę bruneta, ale Harry jedynie zachichotał i przytrzymał jego dłoń.

\- Piłem ją - powiedział Harry. - I tak bardzo jak szanuję Karen za trzymanie proszkowanej wersji pod ręką, jest jeszcze lepsza gorąca czekolada w kawiarni niedaleko. Chcesz wziąć trochę i może do tego jakąś kanapkę?

\- Jeszcze lepsza gorąca czekolada? - Zapytał Louis nie dowierzając.

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął i włączył silnik, sprawiając że samochód wrócił do życia.

\- Zgaduję, że będziemy musieli ją wziąć, abyś uwierzył.

~*~

Przez następne kilka dni, Louis został przy boku Harry’ego.

Odrzucił na bok myśl o powrocie do lasu, a zamiast tego pozwolił Harry’emu włączyć go do jego nowego życia.

Przez większość dni Harry dorabiał sobie w piekarni, gdzie Louis widział go po raz pierwszy. Harry zaoferował, by Louis został w jego mieszkaniu, kiedy on pracuje, ale szatyn nienawidził być sam w małej przestrzeni pełnej rzeczy, którymi nie wiedział jak się obsługiwać, więc Harry zabierał go do piekarni i sadzał przy stole na tyłach, dając mu coś do robienia, kiedy pracował na kasie z przodu. Harry próbował zajmować Louisa ludzkimi czynnościami. Zabierał swój laptop do piekarni i pokazywał Louisowi jak włączyć na nim filmy. Dał mu puzzle, gdzie mógł znaleźć różne obrazy i książki z morzami liter, których ukończenie zajmowała mu zazwyczaj kilka godzin. Zabrał szatyna do budynku pełnego książek i powiedział mu, że może wybrać tyle ile chce i za dwa tygodnie musi je oddać i może wziąć nowe. Nic z tego nie wydawało się być prawdziwe, ten świat, w którym mógł spędzić tak dużo czasu zabawiając się historiami, ale Louis był wniebowzięty.

Popołudniami Louis wracał z Harrym do domu, gdzie alfa mówił, że robi swoją główną pracę. To zawierało wiele siedzenia przed komputerem i każdego popołudnia Louis siadał obok Harry’ego na sofie, trzymając kubek świeżej gorącej czekolady i patrząc na ekran, marszcząc brwi na różne obrazki, które się na nim pojawiały.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał Louis Harry’ego pierwszego popołudnia.

\- To moja praca - powiedział Harry. - Jestem grafikiem komputerowym.

\- Co to oznacza?

\- To oznacza, że inni proszą mnie, abym stworzył dla nich sztukę, ja to robię, a oni mi płacą - powiedział. Pieniędzmi. Płacą mi za pomocą pieniędzy. Tak ludzie zdobywają rzeczy.

Louis skinął głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc, ale usiadł obok Harry’ego i pozwolił mu w ciszy pracować, tak mijały im godziny. Mówił Harry’emu, że to co robi ładnie wygląda, a brunet uśmiechnął się i mówił ‘dziękuję’ za każdym razem.

Harry gotował mu każdy posiłek od czasu jak wstał do czasu aż szedł do łóżka. Harry wciąż nie jadł mięsa, ale kupował je Louisowi, robił mu kanapki i zupy oraz rzeczy, których szatyn nigdy wcześniej nie próbował. Enchiladas. Nuggetsy z kurczaka. Słodko-kwaśna wieprzowina.

Louis zadawał wiele pytań na koniec dnia, a Harry włączał im film, nawet jeśli nigdy nie kończyli tak naprawdę oglądając go.

\- Co to jest? - Zapytał Louis jednej nocy, dźgając Harry’ego w ramię, gdzie znajdował się czarny znak. Harry spojrzał na niego, a potem uśmiechnął się, pocierając swoje ramię.

\- To są tatuaże - powiedział Harry. - Ktoś bierze igłę z tuszem i nakłada ją na twoją skórę a to sprawia, że rysunek zostaje na zawsze.

\- Dlaczego masz ich tak wiele?

\- Lubię je. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Chcesz abym ci o nich opowiedział?

Louis skinął głową, a Harry wskazywał na każdy rysunek na swoim ramieniu i podciągnął swoje rękawy oraz kołnierz swojej koszulki, aby pokazać Louisowi te na swoich ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Powiedział im krótkie historie o nich, gdzie był, kiedy je robił, dlaczego tak bardzo je lubił, jak bardzo go bolało.

\- Mam też jeden na brzuchu, chcesz zobaczyć? - Zapytał Harry, ale twarz Louisa stała się czerwona na myśl o zobaczeniu tak wielkiej ilości ciała bruneta po tak długim czasie.

\- Może później - pisnął, a potem cicho objął swoje nogi rękami, kiedy Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem poprawiał swoją koszulkę.

Harry nic nie powiedział, nawet jeśli Louis był przekonany, że zauważył, że z jakiegoś powodu jego twarz była różowa, nie chciał za wiele o tym myśleć.

Liam i Niall przyszli kilka razy, ale nie pili ani nie palili, nie grali także w głośne gry video. Przychodzili na obiad i grali w ciche ludzkie gry, w które nauczyli Louisa grać, gdzie zapisywali słowa na tablicy lub grali w karty. Louis doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma nic przeciwko nim. Liam był słodki, Niall zabawny i zawsze pytali go jak się czuje i patrzyli na Harry’ego jakby był samym księżycem.

Louis ich nie winił.

Szatyn powoli nauczył się chodzenia w ludzkich butach bez obcierania stóp, nawet chociaż zajęło mu to wiele godzin chodzenia po mieszkaniu Harry’ego, kiedy brunet pracował. Robił ze swoich włosów warkocza, kuca albo kitka, kiedy on i brunet wychodzili, nawet jeśli ludzie zawsze zabawnie na niego patrzyli. Ubierał się w niekomfortowe ludzkie swetry i jeansy, które Harry mu kupił, jedynie by przebrać się w dresy i długie koszulki bruneta, gdy byli w domu.

Pewnego dnia, Harry z Louisem szli do domu z piekarni i na progu czekała paczka. Brunet uśmiechnął się, kiedy ją zobaczył i schylił się, aby ją podnieść.

\- To dla ciebie - powiedział Harry. Louis zmarszczył brwi i wziął pudełko, kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi do mieszkania.

\- Co to jest? - Zapytał.

\- Prezent dla ciebie - powiedział Harry. - Chodź, pomogę ci go otworzyć.

Harry wyjął parę nożyczek w szuflady kuchennej, których zabronił Louisowi dotykać i przeciął taśmę na szczycie pudełka, nim wręczył je szatynowi. Omega podarł resztę pudełka aż znalazł w nim tkaninę. Trzymał zawartość i rozwinął spódniczkę w swoich dłoniach, płynna i poryta nadrukowanymi stokrotkami na jasnoniebieskim tle.

Mrugnął kilka razy na Harry’ego, który uśmiechał się do niego.

\- To jest dla mnie? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak. - Harry skinął głową. - Możesz to nosić po mieszkaniu, dobrze?

Louis od razu ruszył do przodu i objął Harry’ego. Alfa zrobił słaby wydech pod wpływem ciała szatyna i zaśmiał się.

\- Podoba ci się? - Zapytał.

\- Tak - powiedział Louis, podskakując w miejscu. - Dziękuję, Harry. Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo - zaśmiał się Harry. - Idź przymierzyć. Jeśli jest nieodpowiedni rozmiar to możemy zwrócić i dostać nową.

Louis od razu wydostał się z ramiona Harry’ego i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Ściągnął jeansy, które miał na sobie przez cały dzień, ale zostawił za dużą koszulkę bruneta, którą ten pozwolił mu nosić. Potem założył spódniczkę i uśmiechnął się na to uczucie. Jego nogi były wolne pod delikatną tkaniną i zakręcił się w miejscu, czując ruch wraz ze swoim ciałem.

Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, aby pokazać się Harry’ego, który czekał na zewnątrz, opierając się o ladę kuchenną, kiedy patrzył na drzwi Louisa. Alfa zachichotał, kiedy go zobaczył, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego się śmiejszesz? - Wydął wargę.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Harry, jego uśmiech był szczery. - Po prostu uważam, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, która łączy rockową bluzkę Smiths z spódniczką w stokrotki.

Podszedł do niego, jego nogi z łatwością skróciły dystans między nimi. Wyciągnął dłoń i założył pasmo włosów Louisowi za ucho, jego oczy skupione na tym co zrobił.

\- Chociaż wyglądasz cholernie dobrze.

Louis mrugnął na alfę, jego usta prawie się wykrzywiły. Jego słowa były przyjazne jak zawsze, ale wydawało się, że był w nich coś więcej.

Harry wydawał się również zdać z tego sprawę i zmarszczył przez chwilę brwi, nim jego twarz się ponownie wygładziła i zabrał swoją dłoń.

\- Jesteś głodny? - Zapytał Harry. - Zrobię ci hamburgery i frytki na obiad.

\- Och - powiedział Louis, rozpromieniając się. - Tak, proszę.

Harry pozwolił powiększyć dystans między nimi, a Louis wspiął się na stołek w kuchni Harry’ego i siedział cicho, kiedy patrzył jak brunet pracował. Alfa zawsze gotował ostrożnie, krojąc warzywa i otwierając paczki, przekręcając kurki w piekarniku i na kuchence. Louis kochał na niego patrzeć, ale dzisiaj zwracał szczególną uwagę na to jak Harry się poruszał i pracował. Wciąż miał tą gracją jaką posiadał jako dziecko, grację obiecującego łowcy, rytm wilka pozostał w nim.

To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł smutek, ale obok tego było coś innego, drzemiące uczucie. Nutka szczęścia i podenerwowania oraz ekscytacji, wszystko razem rozniosło się po jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu oraz przechodziło na resztę jego ciała z każdym ruchem bruneta.

Jedli obiad na sofie, oglądając kolejny film, który przegadali. Louis siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami obok Harry’ego a jego spódniczka powiewała wokół i za każdym razem, gdy Harry się poruszył i przypadkiem dotknął jego kolana, czuł jak ciało bruneta się odrobinę spina. Ale Louis wiedział zbyt dużo o ciele, aby się tym przejmować, był łowcą, mógł zobaczyć wykręcenie ze strachu i rozpoznanie sytuacji w oczach wiewiórki albo jelenia z odległości metrów.

Nie polował jednak na Harry’ego, nawet nie był blisko, ale Harry się bał.

Może Louis też.

~*~

Dwa dni później, Louis układał słowne puzzle na tyłach piekarni, kiedy Harry wrócił, aby zobaczyć co u niego.

\- Gotowy? - Zapytał, trzymając kurtkę, którą zakupił Louisowi. Szatynowi nie było zimno aż do mroźnej zimy, ale nosił ją dla spokoju Harry’ego.

\- Tak - uśmiechnął się Louis, a potem złapał opakowanie. - Spójrz, znalazłem prawie wszystkie.

\- Cudnie. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Założę się, że skończysz zanim dojedziemy do domu.

Louis zarumienił się, a potem trzymał książkę z puzzlami przy swojej klatce piersiowej, kiedy ześlizgnął się ze stołka i podszedł do Harry’ego. Pozwolił alfie założyć na siebie płaszcz, znalazł taki, który mu się spodobał. Brunet wślizgnął na niego kurtkę, a potem wziął się za zapinanie zamka, co wciąż wprowadzało zmieszanie w Louisie.

\- Hej, Louis? - Powiedział Harry, kiedy złączył zamek i zaczął go pociągać. 

\- Tak?

\- Chcesz może dzisiaj wieczorem wyjść ze mną na kolację?

Spojrzał na niego, kiedy to powiedział, jego palce zastygły przy zamku. Louis jedynie mrugnął.

\- Zawsze jemy razem kolację.

\- Tak, wiem - powiedział Harry. - Ale to będzie… na zewnątrz. W restauracji.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego idziemy do restauracji?

\- Cóż, ummm - powiedział Harry. - Myślałem, że to mogłaby być randka.

Louis poczuł jakby ktoś uderzał wewnątrz jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Randka? - Powtórzył Louis.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry. Zapiął kurtkę, jego palce wciąż się trzęsły. - Czy ty… ach - powiedział alfa. - Chciałbyś tego?

Louis patrzył na niego w ciszy. Myślał o swoich rodzicach, którzy nigdy nie mieli szansy porozmawiać z nim o zalotach. Zawsze był zbyt młody, a potem nagle jego przyszła para umarła, a następnie miał stado na swoich barkach i martwił się innymi rzeczami.

Ale przez lata mówili mu historie o bukietach dzikich kwiatów oraz jesiennych liściach, które jego ojciec przynosił jego mamie, kiedy byli młodzi, jak podążał za nią bez celu przez tydzień, prosząc ją o uwagę, którą jedynie czasami mu dawała. Jak błagał przez tydzień jego babcię o zgodę na sparowanie się z jej córką aż ta powiedziała tak.

Louis nie wiedział jak ludzie randkują, ale również nie wiedział za bardzo jak to wygląda u niego.

Jednak Harry sprawiał, że czuł pewną iskrę, więc skinął głową i uśmiechnął się.

\- Chciałbym z tobą pójść na randkę - powiedział.

Twarz Harry’ego rozświetliła się niczym słońce i szybko dokończył zapinanie jego kurtki.

\- Dobrze - powiedział, jego głos był roztrzęsiony. - Ummm. Fajnie.

Odsunął się od Louisa, a potem sięgnął do swojej kieszeni po kluczyki do samochodu, które szybko upuścił.

\- Cholera - wymamrotał. - Chodźmy… ummm, do domu. Mamy kilka godzin.

Louis skinął głową wciąż się uśmiechając, a potem podszedł do Harry’ego, kiedy alfa odwrócił się, aby wyjść z piekarni.

Złapał dłoń bruneta i czuł jak alfa napiął się lekko, gdy Louis ją trzymał.

Jednak jej nie puścił.


	8. Rozdział 7

Jakimś cudem minął miesiąc w Canyon Moon.

Harry zabierał Louisa na randki w te same miejsca w mieście, po gorącą czekoladę i kanapki albo do biblioteki, gdzie Louis prosił Harry’ego, aby czytał książki z słowami, których mózg szatyna nie był w stanie przetworzyć. Kiedy wychodzili trzymali się za ręce, a Harry dawał Louisowi małe prezenty jak batoniki albo wypchane zabawki, które mógł trzymać w łóżku. Pewnego dnia Harry przypadkiem powiedział ‘ jesteś gotowy do wyjścia, kochanie?’ pod koniec zmiany w piekarni i zrobił się cały czerwony, co jedynie się pogłębiło, kiedy Louis powiedział, że mu się to podoba.

Liam i Niall wymieniali spojrzenia, kiedy spotykali się wszyscy razem, ale nigdy nic nie powiedzieli. Karen robiła to samo, kiedy przyjeżdżała do piekarni lub do mieszkania Harry’ego, aby sprawdzić co u niego, posyłając brunetowi wszechwiedzący uśmiech i mówiąc. ‘Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy’ z uśmiechem, zanim wychodziła.

Louis nigdy nie widział tak rumieniącego się Harry’ego w całym swoim życiu.

Ale podobało mu się. Lubił randki, lubił prezenty. Lubił ludzkie jedzenie i ludzkie książki oraz gry planszowe.

Ale najbardziej lubił Harry’ego.

Pewnego dnia w słoneczny dzień, gdzie zimno mniej dawało się we znaki, Harry obudził Louisa gorącym śniadaniem i uśmiechem.

\- Chodźmy na wędrówkę - powiedział Harry.

Louis od razu się rozpromienił, kiedy ciasno trzymał łyżkę, którą brunet dał mu do jego owsianki.

\- Jak do lasu?

\- Tak. - Harry skinął głową. - Ścieżka o której myślałem jest daleko od miasta, niewiele osób tam chodzi. Możesz się ubrać jakkolwiek chcesz.

Louis od razu zaczął odsuwać się od lady, ale Harry zachichotał i złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Hej, najpierw owsianka. Śniadanie jest najważniejszym posiłkiem w ciągu dnia.

Louis przewrócił oczami, ale wrócił do swojej owsianki, wzdrygając się, kiedy gorące jedzenie uderza w tył jego gardła. Kiedy skończył, ześlizgnął się ze stołka i pobiegł się przebrać. Harry uśmiechnął się czule, kiedy zobaczył go kilka minut później w swojej spódniczce, jednej z bluzek Harry’ego i ciężkiej, jeansowej kurtce z futerkiem i gołymi stopami.

Nie protestował. Powiedział Louisowi, że może założyć cokolwiek.

Ścieżka była oddalona o długą jazdę i kiedy Harry zaparkował samochód i otworzył drzwi, Louis zaczął biegać między drzewami, zmuszając bruneta do złapania go. To miejsce było czystsze niż las, do którego Louis był przyzwyczajony z schludnymi drzewami i wydeptaną ścieżką, ale to wciąż było głęboko w lesie i pusto, więc było wystarczająco.

Louis pobiegł przed Harry’ego, jego nagie stopy uderzały o ziemię. Za każdym razem znajdował drzewo, które mu się podobało i wspinałsię na najwyższą gałąź, a Harry stał pod drzewem, śmiał się i patrzył.

\- Ostrożnie - powiedział, a Louis jedynie się uśmiechnął, kiedy chwycił kolejną gałąź.

\- Nigdy nie upadłem - powiedział. - W odróżnieniu od ciebie.

\- Hej - zaprotestował Harry. - To niesprawiedliwe.

\- Ale wciąż prawdziwe - odpowiedział Louis.

Po tym jak zszedł z trzeciego drzewa, Louis po cichu zaczął spacerować obok Harry’ego. Alfa spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, następnie odwrócił się przodem do ścieżki.

\- Lubię tu przychodzić tak często jak mogę - powiedział Harry. - Najczęściej w weekend.

\- Tak? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, sądzę że bycie w lesie wciąż mnie uspokaja - przyznał brunet. - Wciąż mam kilka dobrych wspomnień.

Usta Louisa się wykrzywiły i spojrzał na swoje brudne stopy.

\- Tylko kilka?

\- Mam ich wiele - wyznał Harry. - Głównie z moim rodzicami. Widzenie ich i rozmawianie z nimi. Moja mama, gdy gotowała i kiedy czesała moje włosy.

Uniósł swoją dłoń, przebiegając nią po swoich krótkich włosach, a potem bezwładnie puścił swoją dłoń.

\- Tęsknię za powietrzem - powiedział Harry. - To takie dziwne, ale powietrze tam było tam czyste i świeże. Kiedyś pojechałem z Liamem do miasto i ledwie mogłem tam oddychać, powietrze tam tak źle pachnie.

Zatrzymał się, kopiąc kamień na swojej drodze.

\- Tęsknię za polowaniem. Nie za zabijaniem, nie podoba mi się już to - powiedział. - Ale tęsknię za bieganiem i byciem na zewnątrz ze wszystkimi.

Louis skinął głową, unosząc swój podbródek.

\- Prowadzę teraz polowaniami, wiesz.

Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak - powiedział Louis. Jego usta wykrzywiły się. Nie wiedział czy powinien się uśmiechnąć czy nie. - Je… jestem najlepszym łowcą w stadzie.

\- Cóż - powiedział Harry. - Zawsze byłeś, kiedy ludzie ci na to pozwalali.

\- Tak, cóż. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Teraz mi pozwalają.

Spojrzał na ścieżkę, nie pewien ile więcej chciał powiedzieć, ale Harry wpatrywał się w niego, a potem wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Chodź - powiedział, gdy Louis ją złapał. - Chcę ci pokazać moje ulubione miejsce.

Ulubione miejsce Harry’ego jest nieco oddalone, idą jeszcze przez kilkaset metrów aż wychodzą na wysokie wzgórze. Harry dyszał i pił wodę do czasu kiedy byli w połowie wspinaczki, ale Louis szedł równym tempem, biorąc jedynie kilka łyków wody, kiedy Harry zaoferował mu butelkę.

\- Jesteś niesamowity - powiedział mu Harry.

\- Jestem wilkiem. - Louis przewrócił oczami, a potem. - Chodź, chcę zobaczyć.

Harry był powolny, kiedy doszli na szczyt, a kiedy tam byli, usiadł na chwilę na ziemi. Louis również zwolnił, ale wykorzystał długą chwilę, aby wpatrywać się w widok przed sobą, nim dołączył do bruneta na ziemi.

Tony drzew znajdowały się pod nimi, nie przycięty las z złotymi liściami. Budynki Canyon Moon oraz drogi prowadzące do miasta, były jedynymi rzeczami, które zaburzały obraz, ale reszta to były jedynie drzewa.

\- Wow - powiedział delikatnie Louis.

\- Tak - zgodził się Harry. - Wow.

Byli cicho przez pewien czas, a potem Harry westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Kiedy byłem nastolatkiem, myślałem, że mogę stąd dostrzec obóz, jeśli wystarczająco mocno wytężę wzrok - powiedział Harry. - Ale zgaduję, że to tylko moje wyobrażenie.

Louis poczuł gorycz i kwas w gardle. Chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu, że oczywiście, że nie mógł dostrzec obozu. Wiedziałby gdyby mógł go zobaczyć. Mógłby zobaczyć umierające drzewa i wyschniętą rzekę.

Louis zastanawiał się, czy by wrócił, gdyby to zobaczył.

Ale szybko przestał o tym myśleć.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wcale nie chce rozmawiać o stadzie. Po prostu chciał się cieszyć tym jednym momentem, chciał przypomnieć sobie jak odczuwa się szczęście.

Byli cicho przez długi czas, a potem Harry zachichotał sam do siebie, jego śmiech był delikatny. Louis spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi.

\- Co? - Zapytał.

\- To po prostu… - powiedział Harry. - Czasami udawałem, że jeśli patrzyłem naprawdę mocno albo wziąłem jakieś okulary czy coś, to mogłem dostrzec ciebie.

Louis nie odpowiedział na to, a Harry jedynie spojrzał na niego, jego uśmiech był jasny, ale ostrożny.

\- Najbardziej tęskniłem za tobą - przyznał Harry. - Ze wszystkiego co było związane ze stadem, o tobie myślałem najwięcej.

Louis mrugnął na słowa Harry’ego i spojrzał na alfę. Jego policzki były różowe od wędrówki i patrzy na szatyna z rozszerzonymi oczami, które stawały się coraz bardziej złote od słońca nad ich głowami. Louis próbował znaleźć coś co mógłby powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale słowa nie mogły do niego przyjść, kiedy otworzył usta.

Ale nim mógł wymyślić cokolwiek do powiedzenia, Harry nachylał się w jego stronę. Jego piękne oczy były zamknięte, a jego wargi wystawione, a Louis czuł jak na chwilę jego ciało zamarło, niepewne co zrobić.

A potem było to jak najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, pochylił się w stronę Harry’ego i również wydął swoje wargi, aby mogły spotkać się z alfą.

Usta Harry’ego były miękkie oraz trochę suche od wiatru i były takie, takie ostrożne, kiedy przyciskał je do ust Louisa.

Ale jego serce nie eksplodowało i cały czas całował Harry’ego, ostrożne wargi alfy w połączeniu z jego własnymi.

Harry zrobił delikatny wydech, a potem odsunął się, mrugając na Louisa.

\- To był mój drugi pocałunek - powiedział delikatnie. - Zaraz po tym jak pewnego razu pocałowałem cię w lesie, pamiętasz?

Serce Louisa pominęło jedno uderzenie.

\- Pamiętam - powiedział cicho, a potem. - To też był mój drugi pocałunek.

Spojrzał na ziemię między nimi, a potem z powrotem na Harry’ego, próbując przełknąć gulę w swoim gardle.

\- Jedynie twój drugi? Naprawdę?

\- Nie było tu dla mnie nikogo - powiedział Harry. - Nie aż ty się pojawiłeś.

Louis jedynie spojrzał na alfę, który był cały wyrośnięty, silny, wysoki, z cieniem zarostu na swojej twarzy i wciąż się trząsł jak dziecko.

Szatyn nachylił się i położył swoją dłoń na tej Harry’ego. Oczy alfy się rozszerzyły, podążając za jego dłonią do jego twarzy i z powrotem.

\- Zobaczmy jaki będzie nasz trzeci - powiedział Louis.

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły i ponownie się nachylił.

Było ciemno, kiedy wracali do samochodu, a ich usta były spierzchnięte, a Harry włączył radio i śpiewał przez całą drogę.

~*~

Kilka dni po wędrówce, Louis był skulony w swoim łóżku, miał kolana przy klatce piersiowej i książkę na swoich kolanach. Harry przyniósł mu nową książkę z biblioteki, jedną o dziewczynie, świni i pająku, którzy byli przyjaciółmi. Louis czytał powoli i ostrożnie, podkreślając słowa, których nie rozpoznawał, aby rano spytać o nie Harry’ego. Robi to głównie wieczorami aż staje się wystarczająco zmęczony, aby pójść spać. Jego instynkt do późnego siedzenia nie zniknął.

Kiedy Louis przewracał stronę, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Jego głowa od razu się podniosła, jego serce podskoczyło na ten odgłos, pomimo faktu, iż mógł jasno wyczuć Harry’ego po drugiej stronie drzwi.

\- Harry? - Zawołał Louis.

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli, a Harry wytknął swoją głowę z pokoju, oferując Louisowi nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Hej - powiedział Harry. - Mogę wejść?

Louis skinął głową, zamykając książkę. Harry wszedł głębiej do pokoju, a potem usiadł w nogach łóżka, rozkładając swoje dłonie i pocierając nimi kołdrę.

\- Co czytasz? - Zapytał, a Louis uniósł okładkę, by mógł zobaczyć. - Ta jest dobra - skinął głową.

\- Tak - zgodził się Louis, a potem. - Co się dzieje?

Harry westchnął, patrząc na swoje kolana. Jego dłoń podeszła w górę i w dół, a Louis patrzył na ten ruch.

W końcu alfa uniósł wzrok i zaoferował szatynowi uśmiech.

\- Możesz opowiedzieć mi o stadzie? - Zapytał.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i odłożył książkę na bok na stoliku nocnym.

\- Co?

\- Chcę wiedzieć co się stało - powiedział Harry. - Po tym jak odszedłem, co stało się z moją rodziną. Co stało się z tobą. Co dzieje się teraz.

Louis jedynie patrzył na niego, a Harry nachylił się do przodu, jego oczy były rozszerzone.

\- Louis - powiedział, jego głos był stanowczy. - Powiedziałeś mi, że było źle i zignorowałem to, ale teraz muszę wiedzieć. Proszę, powiedz mi.

Szatyn otworzył usta, tworząc perfekcyjne kółko. Dłoń Harry’ego wystrzeliła i przykryła tą Louisa. Szatyn spojrzał w dół na ich złączone dłonie i mrugnął, czując ich ciepło. Następnie spojrzał ponownie na Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego ciepłym, ale stanowczym wzrokiem.

Louis zaczął mówić nim mógł pomyśleć.

\- Twój wujek został alfą. I jest okropnym alfą. Nie pomaga żadnemu z nas, nawet nie robi już dla nas leków, a jest jedynym, który wie jak sporządzić połowę z nich, ale nie powie nam jak to zrobić. Nie wiedział jak polować i nie wiedział jak utrzymać polowania, więc ja to zrobiłem. Nikt nie chciał mi pozwolić i alfy próbowały mnie wyrzucić z polowań, aż nadeszła zima i zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że byłem ich najlepszym łowcą, więc pozwolili mi prowadzić. A Nigel na to pozwolić, ponieważ wiedział, że beze mnie by głodował.

Louis przełknął mocno, czując gorycz w gardle.

\- Nigel powiedział, że chce się ze mną połączyć zaraz po moich 18 urodzinach, a ja powiedziałem nie. Nie chciałem, miałem polowania, które prowadziłem, a nie mogłem polować będąc w ciąży i opiekując się przez cały czas jego szczeniakami, więc mi pozwolił. Znudziło mu się jednak czekanie i rada powiedziała, że będę musiał za niego wyjść - kontynuował Louis. - Powiedział, że sparowałby się z twoją matką, gdyby połączenie twojego taty nie było tak silne.

Harry wzdrygnął się, a jego uścisk zacisnął się na kołdrze, sprawiając że tkanina się pomarszczyła pod jego bladymi dłońmi.

\- Powiedziałeś, że z moją mamą nie było najlepiej - wykrztusił Harry, jego głos był słaby.

\- Nie, Harry - powiedział Louis. - Jest chora, ale nikt z nas nie wie na co. Jej serce jest zdrowe, a jej ciało jest silne, ale nie porusza się, nie śpi. Kiedy twój tata umarł, a ty odszedłeś, zgasło w niej światło.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, wykrzywiając palce.

\- To tak jakbyśmy nie mieli ani alfy, ani omegi stada - powiedział Louis. - Nie ma kto nami kierować.

Harry skinął głową, ruch był sztywny.

\- A twoja rodzina?

\- Trzymamy się - powiedział Louis. - Mój ojciec trzyma radę razem, nawet jeśli to oznacza sprzedanie mojego sparowania, jak sądzę. Mama ma się dobrze, pomaga mi z dostawą jedzenia i upewnia się, że śpię. Babcia…

Zatrzymał się, jego głos nagle stał się zbyt szorstki.

\- Babcia umarła kilka lat temu - wykrztusił. - Nikt z nas nie sądził, że była chora. Po prostu pewnego dnia położyła się spać i następnego dnia zrównała się z ziemią.

Wtedy dłoń Harry’ego ścisnęła tą Louisa, a szatyn się zrelaksował, ciężar i uczucie dłoni Harry’ego już stawały się tak naturalne.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział delikatnie Harry.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Louis, a potem prychnął. - Wiesz, sądzę, że ona też się przyzwyczaiła do tego, że poluję.

Harry zaoferował delikatny, krótki śmiech, a potem ponownie byli cicho.

\- Co jeszcze? - Zapytał brunet.

\- Stado jest chore - powiedział mu Louis. - Nie mamy leków, zimy są zbyt zimne, a lata zbyt gorące. Wiele osób umarło. Wielu odeszło, ale nie wiemy gdzie poszli. Jedynie kilkoro dzieci rodzi się w ciągu roku.

Louis zacisnął swoje kolana, zamykając swoje oczy.

\- Las też jest chory - powiedział. - Rzeka jest sucha, tak samo jak ziemia. Jelenie uciekły, mamy jedynie króliki i jeżyny, musimy iść przez godziny po wodę, ale nikt nie chce odejść i ja także, ale nie wiem jak długo uda nam się tam przetrwać.

W końcu czuł jak jego głos tak osłabł, że nie mógł mówić, a potem czknął mokro. Jego oczy podeszły łzami i od razu Harry nachylił się, by złapać jego ciało.

\- Mam cię - powiedział szybko Harry. - Jest dobrze.

Louis ponownie czknął. Upadł na bruneta aż jego głowa znajdowała się na kolanach alfy. Skulił się, sprawiając że jego ciało się zacisnęło i zaszlochał słabo w dresy bruneta.

Harry pogłaskał jego włosy jedną dłonią, druga znajdowała się uścisku szatyna, uspokajał omegę.

\- Mam cię - powiedział ponownie, a potem. - Luna. Mam cię.

Louis mrugnął na tą nazwę i uniósł wzrok na alfę, który już na niego patrzył, jego ramię wciąż było owinięte wokół ciała Louisa.

\- Ty…

\- Chciałem ciebie tak nazwać od długiego, długiego czasu - przyznał Harry. Jego usta wykrzywiły się i pokręcił głową. - Przypomnij mi dlaczego twoja matka cię tak nazywała.

\- Tak miałem mieć na imię, gdybym był dziewczynką - wyrecytował Louis, znaną mu historię. - Ale nazywała mnie tak, ponieważ mówiła, że byłem jej księżycem. Najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką miała albo jaką całe stado będzie mieć.

Louis przypomniał sobie słowa matki z czasów, kiedy był dzieckiem. Wtedy był owinięty ciepłym śmiechem swojej matki, ale czuł się inaczej teraz, przekazując te słowa Harry’emu. To było niczym sekret, jak odkrycie coś dawno temu schowanego.

Harry pogłaskał jego twarz, kiwając głową.

\- I najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką mamy - powiedział Harry. - Tą, na którą stado patrzy zarówno w najciemniejsze noce jak i najjaśniejsze dni.

Louis mrugnął, jego wciąż wilgotne rzęsy skleiły się przy tym ruchu.

\- Jesteś moim księżycem, moją Luną - powiedział Harry. - Zawsze byłeś, ale należysz do stada bardziej niż do mnie.

Louis złapał dłoń Harry’ego, ściskając ją.

\- To już nie wydaje się być moim stadem odkąd odszedłeś - przyznał. - Zawsze czegoś brakowało.

Harry spuścił wzrok na Louisa, a potem nachylił się, przyciskając swoje usta do tych jego. Dotyk był ostrożny, palce Harry’ego wciąż były zaplątane w jego włosach. Louis jęknął zachęcająco oraz poczuł uśmiech bruneta przy swoich wargach, kiedy oddał pocałunek.

Ale wtedy uśmiech zbladł, a Harry się odsunął. Louis mrugnął kilka razy i spojrzał na alfę, którego wzrok stał się zawzięty.

\- Czy mój wujek powiedział co się stało z moim ojcem? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis mrugnął w zmieszaniu i uniósł głowę.

\- Harry, wiesz co się stało z twoim ojcem - powiedział. - Byłeś tam. Niedźwiedź zaatakował go, gdy chciał cię ochronić, ale ty odbiegłeś zanim mógł złapać ciebie tak jak złapał jego.

Harry pokręcił głową i jęknął, sięgając, aby potrzeć swoje skronie.

\- Boże, kurwa - wymamrotał, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Harry?

Harry odsunął swoje palce od swojej głowy i spojrzał na omegę, jego oczy wciąż były ciemne i nieobecne.

\- Louis - powiedział delikatnie Harry. - Niedźwiedzie nie wychodzą nocą. Wiesz to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie, póki coś się nie stanie.

Louis mocniej zmarszczył brwi, a Harry westchnął i pociągnął za kołdrę Louisa.

\- Chodź, tutaj - powiedział miękko, a Louis to zrobił. Usiadł, krzyżując swoje nogi i był twarzą do Harry’ego.

\- Co? - Zapytał, jego głos zadrżał.

Harry w ciszy wziął jego dłonie i ścisnął je.

\- Louis - powiedział brunet. - Muszę ci powiedzieć dlaczego odszedłem.

~*~

Kiedy słowa Harry’ego w niego wsiąkły, Louis czuł się ciężki oraz wykończony, w jego głowie był zbyt duży mętlik. Położył się na łóżku, a Harry uniósł swoją dłoń, wkładając ją we włosy omegi. Wciąż znajdowały się świeże łzy w oczach alfy, a jego głos był szorstki, kiedy powiedział.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, a w następnej chwili, Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Nie przepraszaj - powiedział Louis, chociaż czuł, jakby jego głos pochodził z daleka, a nie z jego własnej klatki piersiowej.

Harry uniósł się na łóżku i przez krótką chwilę, Louis był bardzo przekonany, że Harry zamierza wyjść.

A wcale tego nie chciał.

Dłoń Louisa wystrzeliła i chwycił nadgarstek Harry’ego, pociągając go.

\- Zostań - wymamrotał, a brunet chwycił nagle powietrze.

\- W łóżku? - Zapytał. - Z tobą?

\- Tak - błagał Louis. - Proszę.

Przez chwilę Harry się nie poruszył, ale potem uniósł się i położył obok Louisa. Zarzucił na niego swoje ramię, jego klatka piersiowa przy plecach szatyna, ale Louis wiercił się aż leżał na Harry’ego, z głową pod jego podbródkiem. Słyszał jak alfa robi wydech.

\- Nie wychodź w środku nocy. - Louis znowu słyszał jakby jego głos pochodził z miejsca, którego nie mógł kontrolować.

Ramię Harry’ego zacisnęło się wokół Louisa, a jego usta przykryły jego ucho w obiecującym pocałunku.


	9. Rozdział 8

Louis obudził się w ramionach Harry’ego, jego rozpalone od snu ciało przy jego własnym. Nagle był całkowicie świadomy każdej stykającej się części, jego torsu, delikatnej skóry oraz silnych ramion, nawet jeśli ukryty pod swetrem i dresami Harry spał, Louis mógł poczuć jego ciało i jego oddech.

I z każdą chwilą, kiedy leżał obok bruneta, był świadomy tego jak jego własne ciało na to reaguje, jakie ciepłe czuł wewnątrz, jak w jego żołądku trzepotało i jak swędział go kark, kiedy wdychał zapach Harry’ego.

Louis patrzył jak alfa się budzi, jego oczy były zaspane, kiedy je zmrużył na Louisa.

\- Hej - powiedział, jego głos był wysoki i zaciekawiony. - Dzień dobry?

\- Dobry - odpowiedział Louis. - Myślę.

\- Mmmm…. - mruknął Harry, przekrzywiając głowę. - O czym?

Louis przełknął, to gorąco znowu rozprzestrzeniło się po jego ciele.

\- O tym, że nie sądzę, aby stado się pomyliło, kiedy nam siebie obiecali.

Harry długo na niego patrzył ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a potem jego twarz się rozjaśniła.

\- Tak? - Zapytał.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem pochylił do przodu, oferując delikatny pocałunek. Jego usta były klejące od snu, ale Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Cieszył się smakiem Harry’ego, jego dotykiem i obecnością.

To co powiedział po tym jak się od siebie odsunęli wydawało się być najprostszą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Harry - powiedział Louis. - Chcę abyś był moją parą.

Twarz bruneta znowu wyrażała zdziwienie.

\- Moją parą? - Powtórzył.

\- Tak - kontynuował Louis. - Moją życiową parą. Moim połączeniem. Moim…

Słowo alfa utknęło w jego gardle, zbyt ciężkie, aby się wydostać. Harry uniósł swoje brwi, prawdopodobnie zgadł słowo, zanim się wydostało.

\- Jesteś obiecany alfie stada - powiedział powoli Harry. - To wciąż nie ja.

\- A ja nie chcę go - stwierdził Louis. Uniósł dłoń, kładąc ją na twarzy Harry’ego. - Chcę ciebie. Zawsze chciałem ciebie.

Oczy Harry’ego spoczywały na nim, a Louis mógł zobaczyć myśli przebiegające przez jego głowę, ale nigdy nie był w stanie ich rozczytać. Czuł ciężar w żołądku, a jego mięśnie się napieły na myśl o tym, że brunet powie nie.

Zamiast tego, Harry uśmiechnął się, jego śmiech był słaby, kiedy pokręcił głową.

\- Boże, cholera - westchnął. - Zamierzałem ci oświadczyć w lepszy sposób.

\- Oświadczyć? - Powtórzył Louis.

\- Tak, Louis, Boże… - Harry pokręcił głową. - Miałem co najmniej 20 planów oświadczenia ci się na przestrzeni lat, prawdopodobnie od kiedy miałem 4 lata.

Louis otworzył swoje usta, ale Harry pospieszył z dokończeniem.

\- Mam na myśli, kiedy miałem 4 lata, po prostu zamierzałem zebrać kilka kwiatów i szczerze mówiąc głównie chciałem być twoją parą, abyś mnie w końcu pocałował - powiedział Harry. - A potem, kiedy byliśmy starsi, dzieliłem się z moim tatą tymi wszystkimi wielkimi planami jakie tworzyłem jak, nauczę się jak się wspiąć na najwyższe drzewo w lesie i zrobię to razem z tobą i oświadczę ci się na szczycie. Najprawdopodobniej dobrze, że wybił mi to z głowy, bo pewnie był spadł i rozwalił swoją czaszkę, ćwicząc.

Prychnął, przewracając oczami na samego siebie, a potem ucichł.

\- A w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, wciąż czasami o tym myślałem - przyznał. - To zawsze się zmieniło, byliśmy w lesie albo tutaj. Czasami wyobrażałem nas sobie na kolacji, jak wkładałem pierścionek dla ciebie do kieliszka z szampanem, ale to nie bardzo pasowała.

\- I tak nie wiem co to szampan - powiedział Louis. - I dlaczego miałbym chcieć pierścionek?

\- Tak, dokładnie - prychnął Harry. - Szampan to rodzaj alkoholu. I ludzie dają sobie pierścionki, kiedy pytają kogoś czy za niego wyjdą… mam na myśli, zgaduję, że dla ludzi to to samo co sparowanie. Po prostu więcej papierkowej roboty.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o wszystkich grubych pierścionkach, które Harry nosi przez cały dzień.

\- Duże ludzie pytało czy za nich wyjdziesz?

Harry spojrzał na niego, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Och, moje pierścionki to nie są pierścionki zaręczynowe. Ludzie mają różne rodzaj pierścionków.

\- To głupie.

\- Masz rację, jak zawsze - zaśmiał się Harry. Ponownie ucichł, a potem jego usta wykrzywiły się, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa. Znowu ucichli, a potem jego usta się wykrzywiły, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa. - Ale głównie wyobrażałem sobie nas na jakimś polu lub pustej przestrzeni, miałeś kwiaty w swoich włosach jak niegdyś zawsze i po prostu… wtedy to wydawało się być prawidłowe.

Skinął głową do samego siebie, jego oczy przez chwilę zaszły mgłą, nim ponownie skupił wzrok.

\- Ale sądzę, że ta wersja podoba mi się najbardziej.

Wyciągnął dłoń, zabierając długie pasmo włosów z twarzy Louisa, ostrożny uśmiech w końcu pojawił się na jego ustach.

\- Więc, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie - powiedział Harry. - Tak, Louis, zostanę twoją parą. Zrobię to z największą przyjemnością.

Louis spojrzał na alfę, jakby wyrył wzorek drzew na kamiennej ścieżce albo zabił i ożywił ciało jelenia, przetwarzając każdy detal i zapamiętując go jak najcenniejszą wiedzę.

Następnie pochylił się i mocno pocałował Harry. Całe jego ciało wpadło na alfę, a Harry jęknął, nim oddał pocałunek. Dłonie Harry’ego złapały za koszulkę Louisa, a potem pociągnęły ją do góry, przez jego twarz aż do linii włosów. Wydawał się łapać każdą część szatyna jaką mógł, a Louis dawał każdy kawałek siebie, o której dłonie bruneta mogły prosić.

Oderwali się od siebie bez tchu, a Louis zaśmiał się i przebiegł dłonią po swoich włosach, próbując odrzucić luźne pasma, które opadły mu na twarz. Kiedy patrzył ponownie na Harry’ego, ucichł, ciężar obietnicy, którą przed chwilą ustalili na niego opadł.

\- Więc, ummm…. - wymamrotał Louis. - Kiedy powinniśmy…

Zaciął się, ale Harry wiedział o co mu chodzi i uśmiechnął się, kiedy patrzył na szatyna.

\- Cóż, ten weekend to długi weekend - powiedział w końcu. - Może to dobry czas?

Jego głos był jasny, ale Louis mógł usłyszeć zdenerwowanie w jego słowach.

Sięgnął do dłoni alfy, przykrywając ją swoją własną, a alfa patrzył na ich złączone dłonie, następnie unosząc wzrok na szatyna.

Louis zaoferował najbardziej zapewniający uśmiech, nawet jeśli był pewny, że zarówno jego głos jak i palce się trzęsą.

\- Tak - zgodził się. - Może tak być.

~*~

Kiedy długi weekend nadszedł, Harry był wyraźne nerwowy.

Gotował Louisowi posiłki z zwyczajną troską, ale cały czas upuszczał rzeczy na podłogę, łyżki, plastikowe kubki i kilka produktów, zazwyczaj jajka, ale całował Louisa z ochotą, pocierając czubek jego głowy albo składając łaskoczące pocałunki na jego skroni, policzku czy ustach.

Włącza Louisowi filmy i daje mu książki oraz puzzle, ale Louis zawsze, gdy odwraca wzrok znajduje wpatrującego się w niego Harry’ego, dalekiego od patrzenia mu w oczy.

\- Po prostu cię kocham - powiedział delikatnie, a Louis uśmiechnął się i zarumienił.

\- Wiem - powiedział. - Też cię kocham.

Kiedy słońce zaszło, Harry zrobił Louisowi gorącą czekoladę oraz miskę lodów, oglądali jak niebo staje się liliowe, a potem różowe, księżyc zastępował słońce. Louis położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, kiedy w końcu zrobiło się ciemno oraz zarówno jego miska jak i kubek były puste, brunet spojrzał w dół na Louisa i pocałował jego głowę.

\- Harry - powiedział delikatnie Louis.

\- Tak?

\- Możemy pójść do twojego pokoju?

Ciało alfy zesztywniało na to, ale potem zrobił szybkie wydech. Pogłaskał Louisa po włosach i ponownie go pocałował, oferując ostatni długi oddech.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

Louis zabrał swoją głowę z ramienia Harry’ego i przeszli do sypialni, brunet zaoferował szatynowi dłoń, aby poprowadzić go do drzwi. Harry zapalił światło, ale zostawił je przymglone, a Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju, aby móc się zorientować.

Pokój Harry’ego był w kolorze brązowym i zielonym, z dużym łóżkiem na środku, pokrytym grubą, zieloną narzutą. Na ścianach ma obrazy oraz fotografie, większość z nich jest jasna i kolorowa bez określonego tematu. Na jego stoliku nocnym znajduje się gruba książka, a na komodzie miska pełna pierścionków, a para kapci znajduje się obok łóżka.

Harry pociągnął Louisa, aby usiadł na łóżku, a potem stał się ostrożny. Brunet położył swoje dłonie na ramionach szatyna, potem zjechał wzdłuż jego ramion i na kolana.

\- Mogę? - Zapytał przed każdym dotykiem i za każdym razem Louis mówił tak.

Pocałowali się również, na początku delikatnie, a potem powoli stawało się to mocniejsze i dłuższe, z większą ilością oddechów i gorączką budującą się pod skórą Louisa. Dłonie Harry’ego stawały się coraz odważniejsze, łapiąc więcej i więcej.

Louis przerwał pocałunek z jękiem, a oczy Harry’ego od razu się rozszerzyły.

\- Kurwa, zrobiłem coś? - Zapytał, a Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie - powiedział, a potem dodał cicho. - Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Ja - wymamrotał Louis. - Nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie byłem.

Harry był cicho, a szatyn pospieszył, aby wypełnić ciszę.

\- Omega stada nie może uprawiać z nikim seksu przed alfą stada - wyjaśnił. - Mam na myśli, wiesz to, więc ja nigdy… Po prostu nigdy. Inni oczywiście tak, ummm, wszyscy twoi starzy przyjaciele, wszyscy są sparowani albo uprawiali seks, ale ja nie mogłem…

\- Louis - przerwał mu Harry, jego głos był wystarczająco stanowczy, aby słowa umarły w gardle Louisa, jego usta wciąż były otwarte.

\- Co? - Wykrztusił.

\- Ja również z nikim nigdy nie byłem - powiedział Harry.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale - powiedział. - Mieszkasz tutaj od tak dawna.

\- No i? - Zapytał Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Ro… robisz teraz ludzkie rzeczy - powiedział Louis, machając dłońmi wokół. - Jeździsz samochodem, masz tatuaże i ludzką pracę…

\- Czy cokolwiek z tego oznacza, że uprawiałem seks? - Powiedział Harry, jego uśmiech wciąż był ostrożny i rozbawiony. - Louis, nie całowałem nikogo od kiedy pocałowałem ciebie, gdy byliśmy dziećmi.

\- Tak, ale… - jąkał się Louis. - Czy nie tak ludzie to robią? Uprawiają seks, kiedy tylko chcą?

-Pewnie - zaśmiał się Harry. - Ale ja nie.

Złapał dłonie Louisa, ściskając je, a szatyn mrugnął, jego usta nagle stały się suche.

\- Louis. - Harry westchnął. - Nie… nie mógłbym być z kimś kto nie jest tobą.

\- Mną? - Powiedział szatyn.

\- Tak, tobą - wyznał Harry. - Próbowałem, naprawdę. Chodziłem na randki. Pozwalałem Liamowi i Niallowi swatać mnie z ludźmi, ale z nikim innym to nigdy nie zadziałało.

\- Ale - zaczął Louis. - Nie zamierzałeś wracać do stada i nie wiedziałeś, że cię znajdę, chciałeś po prostu być sam?

\- Nie, nie zamierzałem wracać - przyznał Harry. - Ale myślałem także, że jeśli wrócę to i tak byś mnie nie chciał, więc, zgaduję, że nauczyłem się żyć z myślą, że będę samotny i bez ciebie.

Wzruszył ramionami, a Louis jedynie na niego patrzył, a jego smutny, zrezygnowany uśmiech trwał przez chwilę, nim się nachylił. Złapał Harry’ego za ramiona i przyciągnął go, sprawiając że usta drugiego mężczyzny zetknęły się z tymi jego, oddając pocałunek.

Louis odsunął się, jęcząc, a Harry jedynie patrzył na niego z szerokimi oczami.

\- Myślałem o tobie podczas każdej jednej gorączki, odkąd skończyłem szesnaście lat - wypalił Louis.

\- Ja… - wymamrotał Harry, jego oczy prawie wyszły z orbit.

\- Tak było. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz, ale wciąż o tobie myślałem - powiedział Louis. - Jakbyś wyglądał, gdybyś tam wtedy był.

Sięgnął ostrożnie do bruneta, kiedy to mówił, przebiegając dłonią po wciąż okrytej klatce piersiowej bruneta.

\- Miałem 14 lat, kiedy ty miałeś 16 - powiedział niezręcznie Harry. - Byłem taki niezręczny i…

\- Więc pokaż mi jak wyglądasz teraz - przerwał mu Louis, sprawiając że brunet ucichł.

\- Co?

\- Zdejmij ubrania, Harry - powiedział płytko Louis.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na Louisa, a potem szybko przeciągnął koszulkę przez swoją głowę i rzucił ją na łóżko, następnie nachylił się, przyciskając swoje knykcie do łóżka. Louis podążył za linią jego ciała. Silne, blade ramiona bruneta się napięły, sprawiając że czarne linie jego tatuaży się pomarszczyły. Jego klatka piersiowa było okrągła i twarda, a jego brzuch był gładki i płaski, z dużą ilością tuszu na jego mięśniach. Na jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej znajdowały się włosy, a Louis wyciągnął dłoń, aby dotknąć jego podbródka i miejsca po jego wargą, pocierając to miejsce. Poczuł jak oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle, a Harry jedynie zamknął swoje oczy i pozwolił szatynowi na badanie swojej twarzy, od zarostu na jego żuchwie po linię włosów przy jego oczach.

Louis zrobił wydech, kiedy Harry otworzył swoje oczy, widział głębie lasu, patrząc na niego w nikłym świetle.

\- Louis - powiedział Harry. - Pozwól mi się sobą zaopiekować.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego, a brunet ponownie się pochylił, jego oddech był delikatny i ciepły.

\- Luna - powiedział tym razem Harry. - Mogę się tobą zaopiekować?

Louis ostrożnie skinął głową i od razu ciało bruneta znajdowało się na tym jego, silna klatka piersiowa przy jego małym ciele. Duże dłonie alfy wędrowały po jego talii, a szatyn jęknął, kiedy brunet kładł go na plecy. Adrenalina przebiegała przez niego, rozgrzewając go, a jego brzuch podskoczył, kiedy Harry ponownie go pocałował. Przesuwał swoimi dłońmi po talii Louisa oraz po gładkiej strukturze jego brzucha.

\- Mogę zdjąć twoją bluzkę? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis tak szybko skinął głową, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Usiadł, a Harry pociągnął za jego t-shirt i szybko go ściągnął ponownie przyciskając go do materaca, jego dłonie wędrowały, duże, szorstkie i ciepłe. Louisa przeszedł dreszcz, mimo że przepływało przez niego ciepło, a Harry pocałował go, wystarczająco mocno, by Louis znów zobaczył gwiazdy.

\- Mam cię - powiedział Harry, nawet jeśli jego głos był chwiejny. Louis pamiętał, że to także był pierwszy raz bruneta i miał całkowite prawo być podenerwowanym.

Ale Harry był jego alfą. Opieka Harry’ego nad nim była tak naturalna jak drzewa rosnące w kierunku nieba.

Harry pochylił się i pocałował Louisa, jego wargi był delikatne. Dłonie bruneta znajdowały się na jego klatce piersiowej, jego wąskiej talii, jego sutkach. Każdy dotyk sprawiał, że Louis piszczał, jego skóra nie była przyzwyczajona do obcego dotyku. Pocałował sutki omegi i polizał ścieżkę wzdłuż jego brzucha, sprawiając że Louis zapiszczał jeszcze raz, aż Harry ostrożnie przytrzymał jego biodra swoimi dłońmi. Omega poczuł jak jego penis się uniósł i stwardniał oraz poczuł śluz między swoimi pośladkami oraz na swoich udach, jego ciała reagowało na każdy dotyk alfy przed nim.

Kiedy Harry złapał gumkę jego spodni i mrugnął na niego.

\- Mogę je ściągnąć? - Zapytał.

\- Ja… umm - wymamrotał Louis, rumieniąc się. - Nie mam nic pod spodem.

\- Och - wyszeptał Harry, a Louis usiadł prosto.

\- Ummm… - powiedział Louis. - Jeśli ściągniesz swoje to możesz ściągnąć moje.

Harry zaśmiał się słabo, kręcąc głową.

\- Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe, prawda?

Zatrzymał się z dłońmi na gumce, a potem ostrożnie, rozpiął jego jeansy i je ściągnął. Musiał unieść się na łóżku, mając kłopot z ściągnięciem jeansów ze swoich długich nóg, ale w końcu został w swoich krótkich, czarnych bokserkach. Sięgnął również do nich, posyłając Louisowi spojrzenie.

\- Mogę? - Zapytał, a Louis szybko skinął głowa, sprawiając że brwi Harry’ego się uniosły. - Możesz użyć dla mnie głosu?

\- Och - wymamrotał Louis, a potem kaszlnął. - Tak, tak, proszę. - Zaśmiał się, zakrywając swoją twarz dłońmi. - Boże, przepraszam, po prostu jestem zdenerwowany i…

\- Hej - powiedział Harry, sięgając do dłoni Louisa. - Jest w porządku.

Louis zabrał swoje dłonie i spojrzał na swojego alfę, który patrzył na niego ostrożnym wzrokiem.

\- Nie musimy tego robić, Louis - powiedział Harry. - Możemy po prostu się ubrać i obejrzeć film, to w porządku.

\- Nie, nie - powiedział od razu Louis, siadając. - Ja… chcę tego, naprawdę bardzo. Po prostu…

Zatrzymał się, patrząc długo i ciężko na Harry’ego.

\- Chcesz?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry. - Ja… Boże, Louis, to wszystko o czym odkąd skończyłem 13 lat. - Sięgnął dłonią, zabierając włosy z twarzy Louisa. - Ale chcę się upewnić, że ty tego chcesz - powiedział Harry. - Proszę, muszę wiedzieć.

Louis skinął głową, przełykając gulę w gardle, którą jego własny niepokój wytworzył.

\- Wiem - powiedział Louis. - Chcę tego. Chcę ciebie.

Harry ostrożnie dotknął twarzy szatyna, przebiegając palcami po jego policzku i żuchwie. Nachylił się, oferując omedze delikatny pocałunek, a Louis westchnął i zamknął swoje oczy, pozwalając Harry’emu się całować.

Kiedy alfa się odsunął, jego dłonie wróciły do gumki swoich bokserek, a Louis skinął głową, więc w końcu je ściągnął.

Tak szybko jak materiał został zdjęty to wzrok Louisa uczepił się ud bruneta. Jego penis był długi, ciężki i gruby, czerwony na końcu i już nawilżony. Chichot wyślizgnął się z ust Louisa, a jego oczy od razu się rozszerzyły i zakrył swoją buzię dłońmi, gdy Harry uniósł swoje brwi.

\- Coś śmiesznego?

\- Przepraszam! - Powiedział Louis. - Ja… to takie miłe, naprawdę. Po prostu… ja nigdy, och.

Pokręcił głową, ponownie nerwowo chichocząc. Nie wiedział co go naszło, żył z wilkami, widział wiele nagości w swoim życiu, ale nigdy nie widział celowo nagiego alfy, ani w sposób, który był pierwszy aktem w stronę seksu.

\- Jest dobrze - powiedział delikatnie Harry. - Drażnię się.

Louis skinął głową i patrzył jak alfa całkowicie ściąga z siebie bokserki, a potem rzuca je na ziemię. Szatyn wciąż patrzył na jego penisa, jaki był wykrzywiony i uniesiony w całkowicie kosmiczny sposób.

\- Czy mogę, ummm - zapytał Louis i od razu się zarumienił, kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał. - Mogę dotknąć?

Twarz Harry’ego poczerwieniała, ale skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział, jego głos był wyraźnie wyższy niż zazwyczaj.

Louis przełknął, nachylił się i ostrożnie dotknął penisa Harry’ego. Alfa od razu zareagował, wzdrygając się na dotyk Louisa, a omega spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.

\- Jest dobrze - powiedział mu szybko Harry. - To naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie.

Louis wciąż się wahał, a potem ponownie przebiegł palcami po długości alfy. Znowu Harry się wzdrygnął, a jego penis się wykrzywił, sprawiając że Louis odsunął swoją dłoń, nim ostrożnie z powrotem dotknął miękkiej, ciepłej skóry. Zszedł swoimi palcami na dół, czując jędrność, a potem dotknął podstawy, przebiegając dłonią po znajdujących się tam włoskach, zaraz przy jądrach bruneta. Alfa poruszał się z każdym dotykiem, ale każdy ruch był inny, jego ciało wykrzywiało się na dotyk Louisa. Kiedy palce szatyna poruszyły się w górę, alfę przeszedł mocniejszy dreszcz, a jego penis stał się jeszcze bardziej mokry.

Louis ponownie odsunął swoją dłoń i tym razem Harry ją chwycił, delikatnie ją odwracając, więc mógł pocałować wnętrze jego nadgarstka.

\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał Harry, a Louis mrugnął na te słowa i na to jak słodko one brzmiały. Brunet patrzył na niego, jego ciemne oczy świeciły pod ciemnymi rzęsami.

\- Mogę cię zobaczyć? - Wyszeptał delikatnie.

\- Tak - powiedział od razu Louis.

Położył się, jego ciało się zrelaksowało, a Harry dotknął jego bioder przy gumce. Delikatnie pociągnął za tkaninę, a Louis zrobił wydech, zamykając swoje oczy, czekając aż będzie nagi. Słyszał jęki Harry’ego, ale nie otworzył swoich oczu, póki spodnie nie zostały całkowicie z niego zdjęte.

Kiedy otworzył swoje oczy, zobaczył, że Harry patrzył na niego z otwartą buzią i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Pokręcił głową, przełykając mocno, gdy wpatrywał się w szatyna.

\- Jesteś taki oszałamiający - powiedział, jego głos był głównie oddechem.

Louis mrugnął na niego, jego gardło stało się cienkie, gdy brzuch z przyjemnością się wykrzywił.

\- Możesz mnie dotknąć - powiedział omega, a potem delikatnie dodał. - Jeśli chcesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową.

\- Jeśli chcę - powtórzył. - Oczywiście, że chcę.

Nachylił się do przodu i dotknął bioder Louisa, przebiegając ostrożnie palcami po jego gładkiej skórze, a potem w końcu położył swoje dłonie na jego twardym penisie.

Omega podskoczył na ten dotyk, wykrzywiając się i jęcząc. Dotyk był delikatny, jedynie opuszki palców, ale oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły, kiedy patrzył jak Louis się poruszał.

\- Ja… - wymamrotał. - Czujesz się dobrze?

To było niesamowite, Louis nie był w stanie wyrazić tego słowami, sam dotyk był prosty, ale wysyłał dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i do jego krwiobiegu. Zapach Harry’ego był ostry w jego nozdrzach i przytłaczał go, dotyk i feromony z mężczyzny przed nim.

\- Harry - wydusił Louis, a Harry podniósł się, całując czoło szatyna, z dłonią wciąż na jego przyrodzeniu.

\- Jestem tutaj - powiedział, a Louis szybko skinął głową.

Czuł jak się rumieni i robi bardziej mokry, kiedy Harry go dotykał, sprawiając że szatyn coraz bardziej się rozpływał pod jego dotykiem. W końcu Louis ponownie jęknął, głośno i to było wystarczające, aby brunet się zatrzymał.

\- Harry, ja… - powiedział Louis. - Jestem gotowy. Jestem gotowy na ciebie.

Harry zamarł i mrugnął na szatyna. 

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak, jestem - powiedział Louis, jego słowa złożyły się w jedno. - Proszę, proszę.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, dobrze - powiedział szybko Harry. - Sekunda.

Usiadł na swoich kolanach i pochylił się, otwierając szufladę swojego stolika nocnego.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Biorę prezerwatywę? - Odpowiedział Harry, a szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co to?

\- Powstrzymują od zajścia w ciążę.

\- Och - powiedział Louis.

\- Tak. Liam dał mi pudełko dawno temu, powiedział, że powinienem je mieć. Gdzieś tutaj jest.

Harry przeszukiwał szufladę przez kilka minut, a potem w końcu wyciągnął małe pudełko. Walczył przez chwilę z tym, by rozerwać plastikowe opakowanie, a potem z wyjęciem tego. Obniżył się i usiadł na materacu, mając w swojej dłoni mały, kwadracik, który szybko zaczął się rozdzierać.

Louis patrzył na niego z dziwną fascynacją, kiedy wziął małe kółko, a potem zaczął je rozciągać po główce swojego peinsa. Kółko zakryło całą jego długość.

\- To ma mnie powstrzymać przed zajściem w ciążę? - Zapytał Louis z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak - potwierdził Harry, odrzucając foliowe opakowanie.

\- Ludzie są dziwni - powiedział szatyn.

\- Tak - zachichotał Harry. - Są.

Potem ucichł i dotknął biodra Louisa, przebiegając swoją dłonią po jego miękkiej skórze i ostrych kościach biodrowych.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał, a Louis skinął głową.

\- Czuję się dobrze - powiedział, a Harry niezręcznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Cóż, nic się jeszcze nie stało - powiedział.

\- Wiem - stwierdził Louis. - Ale czuję się dobrze.

Wyciągnął dłoń, rozkładając swoje palce i ostrożnie złapał dłoń Harry’ego, łącząc razem ich palce. Ścisnął rękę szatyna, a potem pocałował go.

\- Zrelaksuj się - powiedział. Louis rozchylił nogi i zmusił swoje ciało do rozluźnienia, kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, z swoim okrytym prezerwatywą penisem w swojej dłoni.

Kiedy wszedł w niego poraz pierwszy, Louis syknął i zajęczał, jego plecy wykrzywiły się na materacu.

\- Och - jęknął, jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Duża dłoń Harry’ego spoczywała na jego brzuchu, a Louis uniósł swój wzrok, aby zobaczyć bruneta patrzącego na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, ja… - przełknął Louis, kręcąc głową. - Kontynuuj.

Harry skinął głową i nacisnął mocniej. Louis jęknął, przygryzając swoją wargę, gdy brunet jeszcze mocniej się w niego wbił. Był gruby, rozwierał szatyna i wydawał się nadążać, jakby jego penis miał być wewnątrz Louisa na zawsze.

Ale Louis czuł jak jego własne ciało otwierało się na Harry’ego, nie tylko na dole, ale w każdej części. Jego mięśnie się rozluźniły, jego ciało bardziej wtopiło się w łóżko. Czuł wilgotność, a jego skóra była gorąca, jego brzuch się poruszał. Zapach Harry’ego przytłaczał jego umysł, a wargi Louisa były rozchylone, kiedy oddychał. Brunet opadł swoim wargami na te szatyna, całując je luźno i jęcząc przy tym.

Ich dłonie wciąż były złączone przy biodrze Louisa, a Harry miał swoją drugą dłoń na brzuchu szatyna, kiedy nad nim górował, jego ciało było duże i pochylone, jego skóra swędziała.

\- Trochę się poruszę - powiedział Harry, a Louis skinął głową. Jego głos był wysoki, kiedy brunet poruszył się wewnątrz niego, jego gruba długość uderzała w szatyna pod każdym kątem. Obcy nacisk w wewnątrz był tak dziwny, ale jego ciało wciąż się otwierało i z każdym oddechem zapachu Harry’ego się uspokajał, a jego mięśnie bardziej się rozluźniały.

\- Wciąż dobrze? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis jeszcze raz skinął głową.

Harry pieprzył go dalej, kręcąc swoimi biodrami i sprawiając że Louis jęczał i skomlał pod nim. Jego oczy całkowicie się zamknęły, a słowo samo wyszło z jego gardła razem z oddechem.

\- Alfa - wyszeptał Louis.

Harry zamarł, całe jego ciało się zatrzymało. Zawisł nad nim, spocony i silny, cały czas w szatynie.

Następnie jego usta zmiażdżyły te Louisa, całując go mocno. Szatyn oddał pocałunek, powietrze wydostało się z płuc, gdy brunet go całował, a potem było delikatnie, dwa odczucia na ustach Louisa.

\- Omega - tchnął, kiedy się odsuwał, a Louis ledwie miał czas, aby złapać swój oddech i cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, nim głowa Harry’ego osunęła się na jego nagie ramię.

Louis całkowicie zamarł, jego klatka piersiowa z ledwością się poruszała. Nos Harry’ego wędrował po jego szyi, jego wargi były na krzywiźnie jego ramienia i zatrzymał się tam. Louis czuł jak każdy włos na jego ciele staje dęba pod wpływem ruchu nosa i ust alfy, oddychając i zaznaczając swoje terytorium, sprawiając że jego intencje były jasne.

Szatyn lekko ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego.  
W ciągu chwili, zęby Harry’ego wbiły się w ramię Louisa.

Szatyn zawarczał, prawdziwe warknięcie wydobyło się z głębi jego brzucha, pozwalając jego zwierzęcej części się wydostać. Louis wił się przy Harry’ego, jego ciało był zrelaksowane, mokra strużka pojawiła się na jego brzuchu. Szatyn czuł jak ciało alfy się jeży i porusza, jego skóra była gorąca i przyciśnięta do omegi. Warknięcie Louisa przemieniło się w jęk, kiedy czuł jak penis Harry’ego zaczyna się zmieniać i prostować, jego ciało witało knota alfy, aż napuchł całkowicie i był pełny i gruby wewnątrz niego.

Jego myśli były oddalone, bardziej niż las, ale Louis wciąż był w stanie zobaczyć jak Harry się unosi, jego oczy były szerokie i ciemne, a na jego ustach znajdowała się krew.

\- Omega? - Powiedział, a Louis mrugnął. - Czuł ból w swoim ramieniu, mógł poczuć każdy dotyk zęba w bliźnie na swoje skórze, ale nie wydawało się to być nowe. To tak jakby było tam przez całe jego życia i po prostu czekał, aby się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Ja… - wymamrotał, ale jego głos go zawiódł. Po prostu mrugnął, a duża, ciepła dłoń Harry’ego sięgnęła do jego policzka. Louis zachichotał i pogłaskał dłoń Harry’ego, sprawiając że alfa uśmiechnął się do niego. Wciąż była krew na jego ustach, a Louis powinien uważać to za odrażające, ale zamiast tego znowu się zaśmiał. To sprawiło, że brunet szerzej się uśmiechnął, pokazując swoje zaczerwienione zęby.

\- Szczęśliwy? - Zapytał, a Louis skinął głową.

\- Więc - udało mu się powiedzieć, nim jego głos ponownie go zawiódł, ale Harry wydawał się rozumieć.

Alfa upadł na ciało Louisa, a szatyn w końcu puścił jego dłoń, więc mógł go objąć i trzymać mocno. Czuł się miękki i bezpieczny, to sprawiało, że Louis uśmiechnął się w jego ramię. Knot Harry’ego wciąż był napuchnięty, łącząc ich razem w sposób, który był tymczasowy niż znak na szyi Louisa.

Wtulił się w Harry’ego, a jego oczy nagle stały się ciężkie, jakby cała energia nagle uciekła z jego ciała.

\- Alfa - wymamrotał. - Alfa, alfa…

Jego głos był gruby i powolny, a Harry przejechał swoim nosem po szyi Louisa, całując jego znak połączenia.

\- Jestem tutaj, Luna - wyszeptał Harry. - Jestem tutaj, kochanie.

Louis skinął głową, a potem całkowicie zamknął swoje oczy. Poczuł jak Harry go całuje i jak liże jego znak połączenie, jęcząc. W końcu poczuł jak knot alfy zacząć opadać, chociaż nie był w stanie powiedzieć czy minęło 10 minut czy 10 godzin. Harry uniósł swoje biodra, a Louis słyszał mokry dźwięk, kiedy dłoń Harry’ego pracowała na jego miękkim kutasie, ściągając prezerwatywę. Kiedy skończył, przytulił się do Louisa, unosząc się, ale wciąż mając nogę przerzuconą przez jego biodro i brzuch. Trzymał swój nos blisko znaku Louisa i zrobił lekki wdech, ponownie liżąc to miejsce.

Omega sięgnęła po dłoń Harry’ego i kiedy ponownie złączyli swoje palce, Harry pocałował znak z delikatnością motyla.

Ciało Louisa było ciepłe, czuł się lekki, jakby złączył się z kawałkiem swojego własnego serca. Jego alfa znajdował się obok niego, zajmując się jego znakiem i szepcząc mu, że go kocha.

Kiedy mrugnął w ciemnym pokoju, Louis mógł praktycznie poczuć nacisk Ziemi pod nim, kiedy wyobrażał sobie swoje nastoletnie ciało, kiedy Harry pocałował go tylko po to żeby uciec, zostawiając Louisa z niewytłumaczalną elektrycznością przez niego przechodzącą.

Kiedy pochylił się nad Harrym, elektryczność wygasła, zastąpiona przez ogień w jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, wystarczająco silny, by nigdy nie zgasnąć.


	10. Rozdział 9

Louis obudził się z wilkiem obok siebie.

Nie zdał sobie najpierw z tego sprawy. Wybudził się z najgłębszego snu jaki miał od długiego czasu, jego marzenia pełne słodkiego uśmiechu, zielonych oczu i delikatnych dłoni. Jego umysł nie mógł złożyć razem tego, że się obudził,znamię na jego szyi wciąż nieco krwawiło, a na nim znajdował się wielki, czarny wilk.

Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę jego oczy się rozszerzyły i próbował unieść swoją dłoń, by obudzić Harry’ego, ale nie mógł, jego ramiona znajdowały się pod ciężką łapą wilka, czyli tam gdzie znajdowało się ramię bruneta poprzedniej nocy.

To był Harry, zdał sobie sprawę Louis. Był takiego samego koloru jak zawsze, kruczoczarny kolor głębokiej nocy i pachniał jak alfa szatyna, nawet w tej formie.

To i on okupowali łóżko bruneta.

Louis przemówił, jego głos był szorstki. - Harry - powiedział, a uszy wilku się uniosły, ale dalej spał. - Harry - spróbował głośniej. W końcu krzyknął aż zabolało go gardło.

Wilk ziewnął, a kiedy to zrobił otworzył swój pysk i pracował swoją szczęką, wydając małe warknięcia, Louis zgadywał, że to była próba Harry’ego powiedzenia czegoś.

Wilk otworzył na to swoje oczy, złotozielony objawił się Louisowi pierwszy raz od lat. Zwęził oczy, wyglądając na zmieszanego, a potem spuścił wzrok, wystarczająco, by zobaczył swoje pazury.

Szybko Harry zaplątał się w pościeli, spadł, a wilk zawarczał i się wykręcił.

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Louis, próbując go uspokoić. - Alfa!

Wilk się zatrzymał i przestał biegać w kółko. A chwilę później wilk zniknął i bardzo nagie raz bardzo spocone ciało alfy zastąpiło jego miejsce.

Harry dyszał, jego oczy były wybałuszone, kiedy się rozglądał. Dotknął pościeli swoimi dłońmi, była w niej wyraźnie widoczna dziura w kształcie pazurów.

\- Co? - Wysyczał. - Co do kurwy?

\- Alfa - tchnął Louis, śmiejąc się. - Alfo, przemieniłeś się.

Usta Harry’ego były otwarte, potem je szybko zamknął i rozejrzał się.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął, a potem jego głos się zatrzymał, kiedy spojrzał na ślady pazurów na pościeli. - Zrobiłem to - powiedział, a potem spojrzał na Louisa. - Zrobiłem to, prawda?

Louis skinął głową, wciąż zszokowany wspomnieniem wilka przed nim.

\- Możesz zrobić to znowu? - Zapytał cicho.

Harry mrugnął na Louisa, zmieszanie wciąż było widoczne w jego oczach.

\- Może? - Stwierdził, a potem ponownie mrugnął.

Ponownie przed Louisem pojawił się wilk.

Tym razem Louis pisnął wysoko i szczęśliwie oraz klasnął w dłonie przed swoimi ustami. Poczuł łzy w swoich oczach i pokręcił głową, patrząc na czarnego wilka w łóżku swojego alfy.

Sam się przemienił i niedługo obok wilka Harry’ego znajdował się mały, brązowo-rudy wilk, wąchający go swoim pyskiem i liżącym jego futro.

Harry położył swój pysk obok zaznaczonego ramienia Louisa, wąchając to miejsce i ostrożnie je liżąc. Kiedy skończył, odsunął się, patrząc ostrożnie na wilka szatyna.

Louis zszedł z łóżka i pobiegł do drzwi od sypialni, prześlizgując się przez nie. Słyszał jak Harry też zeskoczył, lądując ciężko na podłodze. Pobiegł za Louisem do salonu, gdzie szatyn dawał z siebie wszystko w małym mieszkaniu. Z łatwością biegał między sofą Harry’ego a stolikiem do kawy, kiedy Harry był niezdarny w swoim własnym domu, zahaczając swoim ogonem o szklankę wody i kontrolery.

Omega popędził do kuchni, swojego pokoju, łazienki i z powrotem, jego małe ciało zawsze było trochę przed Harrym. Ciało wilka szatyna śpiewało z radości spowodowanej bieganiem i wysokością swojej pary i nawet jeśli podłoga pod nim była ciężka i śliska, mógł sobie wyobrazić miękką ziemię oraz otwarte niebo nad sobą.

Louis w końcu zatrzymał się w sypialni Harry’ego, pozwalajac alfie łaskotać go na podłodze i podgryzać go. Louis warknął, a potem się przemienił, mały człowiek znajdował się pod wielkim wilkiem.

\- Hej - powiedział. - Bez gryzienia.

Harry przemienił się nad nim, ruch był tak płynny, że Louis nigdy by nie zgadywał, że wyszedł z wprawy.

\- Sprawiedliwe - powiedział Harry. - Zrobiłem to ostatniej nocy.

Skinął głową na gojący się znak Louisa, a omega złagodniał, kiedy jego wzrok powędrował w tamte miejsce.

Harry dyszał i miał różowe policzki, ale im dłużej patrzył na znak połączenia u Louisa tym cichszy się stawał. Gdy spojrzał ponownie na szatyna, jego oczy były ciemne i zamglone, a wargi rozchylone.

\- Louis - tchnął Harry. - Zwróciłeś mi mojego wilka.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął Louis, ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Tak, zrobiłeś to - stwierdził. - Dziękuję.

Uśmiechał się, nagle poczuł, jakby przez jego twarz przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Boże, zapomniałem jakie wspaniałe to uczucie - powiedział. - Czy to zawsze było takie dobre? Jasna cholera.

Zaśmiał się kręcąc głową, jego loki fruwały wszędzie, a Louis zaśmiał się, kiwając głową.

\- Tak, było - powiedział. - To najlepsze uczucie na świecie.

Harry cały czas się uśmiechał, cały czas się śmiał. Zszedł z Louisa, a potem się przemienił, znowu i znowu, z wilka w człowieka i z powrotem, kiedy biegał po sypialni w wszystkich formach. Kiedy wrócił do swojego ludzkiego ciała po raz ostatni, opadł na Louisa, trzymając go ciasno i trzymając swój nos blisko jego szyi.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał jeszcze raz, a Louis trzymał go przy sobie, na podłodze ludzkiego mieszkania bruneta z dziwną wykładziną kłującą go w plecy, czując się idealnie jak w domu.

\- Dziękuję - powtórzył Louis i nie wiedział za co dziękował Harry’emu, nic, coś, wszystko.

Ale to wydawało się być prawidłowe.

~*~

Spędzili następne 4 dni w łóżku, przemieniając się dla zabawy, zamawiając jedzenie, kręcąc się w łóżku i odkrywając siebie nawzajem na nowo.

Ramię Louisa wciąż było czułe i kłuło za każdym razem, gdy się przewracał, ale jego umysł wydawał się być na swoim miejscu, jego ciało stabilne, szczególnie, kiedy Harry go całował, na łóżku, na kanapie, pod prysznicem.

Piątego dnia, kiedy Louis się obudził, znalazł pustkę po drugiej stronie łóżka. Słyszał maszynę pracującą w kuchni, czuł zapach kawy i bogactwa w powietrzu. Ściągnął z siebie kołdrę, jego ciało było wystarczające ciepłe żeby jej nie potrzebował. Wyszedł z łóżka w poszukiwaniu swojego alfy.

Harry był w kuchni, stał nagi przy ladzie, kiedy patrzył jak zaparza się kawa. Kiedy Louis wszedł do środka od razu odwrócił swój wzrok i uśmiechnął się, unosząc swoją ramię, aby szatyn pod nie wszedł. Pocałował jego włosy, wdychając jego słodki zapach.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, dobrze.

Harry skinął głową, a Louis zamknął swoje oczy, cisza z jego alfą była komfortowa. Ramię Harry’ego było ciężkie na jego barkach, a Louis schował swoje czoło w jego ramieniu. Brunet zachichotał i ponownie go pocałował.

\- Wymagający - wymamrotał, a Louis warknął słabo.

\- Chcesz trochę herbaty? Albo soku? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Dobrze. - Harry skinął głową. - Daj mi znać.

Ponownie ucichł, ale zaczął wybijać rytm swoimi wolnymi palcami na ladzie, tworząc nierwowy dźwięk, kiedy patrzył na ekspres. Louis zmarszczył brwi, ponownie stukając Harry’ego w ramię.

\- Alfa? - Zapytał, a Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- Tak?

\- Co się stało?

Harry otworzył swoje usta, a potem je zamknął, kręcąc głową. Louis ponownie zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Harry sięgnął do ekspresu, wyłączając go. Następnie odwrócił się do szatyna, patrząc tylko na niego.

\- Obudziłem się, myśląc o stadzie - powiedział Harry.

\- Och? - Wykrztusił Louis, jego brwi były złączone.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, a potem westchnął. - Louis… to nie było moje stado przez dwanaście lat. Nie jest moje. I nie wiem czy mogę kiedykolwiek nim kierować.

Louis poczuł jak coś upadło w jego żołądku. Otworzył swoje usta, gotowy dać Harry’emu kolejne zmęczone odepchnięcie.

\- Ale. - Harry uciął. - To twoje stado.

Louis mrugnął, jego usta wciąż były otwarte, kiedy patrzył na alfę.

\- Co?

\- To twoje stado, Louis - powtórzył Harry. - Prowadziłeś je lepiej niż ja bym mógł, lepiej niż mój ojciec i zdecydowanie lepiej niż mój gówniany wujek.

Wyprostował swoje ramiona i złapał Louisa za barki, obniżając swój podbródek tak że mógł prawidłowo na niego spojrzeć.

\- Więc, wrócę tam dla ciebie.

Louis mrugnął. Poczuł jak coś pojechało mu w żołądku, jego zimne nerwy przemieniły się w znajomy, podekscytowany ogień.

Stanął na palcach, patrząc na Harry’ego z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Więc… - zaczął i powolny, czuły uśmiech pojawił się na wargach bruneta. - Dzisiaj wieczorem spakuj cokolwiek będziesz potrzebował - powiedział Harry. - Ponieważ jutro wracamy do lasu.

~*~

Harry szedł powoli.

Ruszyli wcześniej rano z jedynie ciężkim plecakiem campingowym na plecach Harry’ego pełnego składników, wody, paru ubrań, ale do południa doszli jedynie dalej niż Louis sam by pokonał w godzinę. Stopy Harry’ego były niezdarne i nieprzyzwyczajone do leśnych ścieżek, a kiedy ludzkie ścieżki zniknęły i stały się niezmienionym lasem, zaczął się łapać każdego drzewa przy stawianiu kroków, przeklinając i zatrzymując się, by rozwiązać swoje buty od za mocnych wiązach.

Louis szedł przed nim z butami w swojej dłoni, szedł boso, płynnie poruszał się po najniższych gałęziach z jednego drzewa na drugie. Zatrzymywał się i czekał na Harry’ego co kilka minut, nachylając się na najbliższym pniu, kiedy patrzył jak jego alfa wędruje po lesie w swoich dużych butach i z ciężkim plecakiem.

\- Może byłoby szybciej gdybyśmy się przemienili - zasugerował Louis.

\- Mam torbę pełną naszego jedzenia, nie zostawiam jej - prychnął Harry, jego twarz była czerwona.

\- Prawdopodobnie możemy ją założyć na twoje plecy - zaoferował Louis. - Jakoś.

Harry pokręcił jego głową, przez chwilę podwoiło się mu między oczami, gdy łapał oddech. Uniósł dłoń, machając nią, aby odrzucić pomysł.

\- Po prostu chodźmy - westchnął. - Mogę iść dalej.

Usta Louisa się wykrzywiły i skinął głową.

\- Dobrze.

Zeskoczył ponownie na leśną ziemię, a potem położył swoje buty, więc mógł w nie wejść. Harry patrzył jak Louis wraca do jego boku, jego stopy poruszały się wolniej w sztywnych butach.

\- Co robisz?

\- I tak mnie spowalniasz - powiedział Louis. - Równie dobrze mogę dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.

Harry posłał mu słaby uśmiech, a potem sięgnął po jego dłoń, rozwierając palce. Louis patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem zaoferował swoją własną dłoń, łącząc ich palce. Alfa nachylił się, całując ramię Louisa, a szatyn wzdrygnął się na ten dotyk. Jego znak połączenia wciąż był wrażliwy i uśmiechnął się na to uczucie, dotykając go wolną dłonią.

Harry patrzył na niego z ostrożnością, leśnymi, zielonymi oczami i ostrożnym uśmiechem.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak - odpowiedział prosto Louis. - A u ciebie?

Harry polizał swoje wargi, a następnie spojrzał na drzewa ponad ich głowami, nim zerknął ponownie na szatyna.

\- Po prostu muszę się do tego na nowo przyzwyczaić - wyznał.

Louis skinął głową, patrząc na napiętą twarz Harry’ego. Mógł dostrzec przestraszonego nastolatka, który uciekł, kuląc się w sobie, ledwie łącząc go z mężczyzną, którym był teraz.

Ostrożnie Louis wspiął się na swoje palce, więc mógł pocałować Harry’ego w policzek, a alfa uśmiechnął się, kiedy szatyn się odsunął.

\- Jestem pewien, że im dłużej będziemy iść tym będzie lepiej - powiedział brunet.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Nie - westchnął Harry. - Ale zgaduję, że mogę spróbować.

Spojrzał na ziemię, ale Louis wciąż patrzył na jego twarz i na to jak zaciskała się w pewnych miejscach. Chciał to wszystko wygładzić, ale wiedział, że im dalej szli, tym Harry będzie bardziej się marszczył i grymasił na myśl o powrocie.

Louis jedynie uniósł swoją głowę, kiedy usłyszał odległy szelest nad nimi i uśmiechnął się na widok przelatujących nad nimi orłów.

\- Spójrz - powiedział delikatnie Louis, wskazując na przelatującego ptaka. Harry uniósł wzrok, mrugając, kiedy próbował coś dostrzec między drzewami, orły dziobały się, a potem w końcu odleciały.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ptaki zostają tutaj, kiedy jest tak zimno?

\- Tylko czasami - powiedział Louis. - Babcia zwykła mówić, że jeżeli ptaki są tutaj tak późno to mają coś ważnego do zrobienia.

\- Tak, pamiętam to. - Harry skinął głową. - Więc, myślisz, że co teraz robią?

Louis ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego, nacisk był mocny przy jego palcach.

\- Myślę, że las wita cię w domu.

~*~

Podczas następnych kilku dni były czasy, kiedy Louis w ogóle zapominał dlaczego wędrowali po lesie.

Kiedy Harry kładł swoją matę w nocy, a Louis położył się obok niego, odsłonięty na ziemii, z ramionami wokół torsu bruneta, jego myśli były wypełnione wieloma innymi scenariuszami. Poszli na wycieczkę, ciesząc się scenerią. Miesiąc miodowy po połączeniu, trochę prywatnego czasu dla ich dwójki.

Ale potem wschodziło słońce, a Harry wyprostowywał się i całował go na dzień dobry, więc w następnej chwili Louis musiał sobie przypomnieć, że podróżowali, nawet bliżej, do jaskini bestii, do miejsca, z którego obydwoje uciekli z dobrych powodów i wracali dla niespełnionego potencjału.

Im bliżej byli obozu tym wolniej Harry szedł, a Louis był bliżej jego boku. Alfa trzymał swój wzrok w górze, patrząc na wysuszone drzewa, a potem na ziemię, która łamała się pod jego stopami.

\- Jezu - wymamrotał, a potem zmarszczył brwi. - Nie mogę usłyszeć rzeki. Naprawdę wyschła, prawda?

\- Tak - powiedział cicho Louis, a Harry znowu ucichł.

\- Kurwa - wymamrotał pod nosem.

Wypuścił oddech, który był białym obłoczkiem pod wpływem nowego chłodu.

Stali razem w ciszy, aż Harry uniósł swoją głowę i spojrzał na Louisa szerokimi oczami.

\- Przepraszam, że odszedłem - powiedział.

Louis nie był pewien czy miał na myśli jego czy całe stado. Cześć niego chciała, aby miałna myśli obydwa.

Harry wtedy wyszedł przed szatyna, omega podbiegła, aby go dogonić, ale stanął za nim, z ręką na jego plecach, kiedy brunet powoli i celowo kierował się w stronę stada.


	11. Epilog

Louis nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak małe było stado, póki nie spędził trochę ponad miesiąca w ludzkiej wiosce.

Liczba namiotów zmniejszyła się od czasów, kiedy był dzieckiem i byli scentralizowani w ciasnym kółku. Malunki na nich wyblakły pod wpływem czasu i ciężkiego wiatru, zabierając wygląd oraz chęć kogokolwiek do naprawy tego.

Harry wpatrywał się z rozszerzonymi oczami w obóz, a Louis cały czas mocno ściskał jego dłoń.

\- Chodź - powiedział delikatnie Louis.

Harry podszedł do namiotów, a szatyn uniósł swoją dłoń, skanując teren. Wiedział jaki jest czas, każdy jeszcze spał, ale wiedział, że będzie kilka wyjątków.

Znalazł swoją paczkę łowców w centrum najgęściej rozłożonych namiotów, próbując rozdzielić poranne łowy wiewiórek na kilka kupek. Byli zgarbieni, na ich ramionach znajdowały się grube koce, kiedy pracowali, a Louis musiał do nich gwizdnąć, aby na niego spojrzeli.

Zrobili to i najpierw mrugnęli w niedowierzaniu.

\- Louis? Wróciłeś? - Zapytała Angel, a potem jej oczy przeszły na osobę za szatynem. - Harry? Co do kurwy?

Ich głosy szybko się uniosły i zmieszały w jedno, kiedy krzyczeli imię bruneta i podchodzili do niego, ściskając go ciasno, gruchając i piszcząc z radości. Louis mógł zobaczyć jak oczy niektórych się zaszkliły, a Harry stał pośrodku nich.

Młode alfy w końcu się odsunęły, a potem wszyscy krzyczeli imiona swoich rodziców, rodzeństwa, starszych. Harry na początku mrugnął, ale było za późno, a potem namioty się otwierały, wilki wychodziły, aby zobaczyć o co było to całe zamieszanie.

W krótkim czasie całe stado albo to co z niego zostało, wydostało się ze swoich namiotów i podbiegło do ich dwójki. Przywitali Louisa za pomocą mocnych uścisków i gorących pocałunków, a szatyn akceptuje je w oszołomieniu, klęcząc na ziemi, przytulając i całując wszystkie szczenięta, a potem wstając i akceptując powitania od swoich przyjaciół i starszych.

Ludzie poruszali się wokół Harry’ego jakby był iluzją, jęczeli i wpatrywali się w niego, wyciągając ostrożnie dłonie. Jego starzy przyjaciele jako pierwsi wyszli do przodu, ciasno go przytulając. Starsi byli następni, razem ze swoimi zimnymi i twardymi dłońmi, klepiąc Harry’ego po plecach i podziwiając jego nową wysokość i siłę, komplementując jego oczy i uśmiech, które wciąż były takie same. Dzieci jedynie patrzyły się na niego ze zmieszaniem, kiedy ich rodzeństwo i rodzice mówili im kim był ten mężczyzna i dlaczego był taki ważny.

Kiedy matka Louisa wyszła z tłumu, uderzyła mocno ciało omegi, sprawiajac że uciekło mu powietrze z płuc.

\- Och, głuptasie - westchnęła do jego ucha, a potem chwilę później zaczęła składać serię pocałunków na jego policzku. - Moja głupiutka, Luna.

\- Witaj, mamo - wykrztusił Louis, nawet jeśli jego oczy szybko się wypełniały łzami.

Trzymał ją przez długi czas, a kiedy się odsunął, zauważył jak wpatrywała się w Harry’ego niczym w ducha.

\- Czy on… on naprawdę…?

\- Znalazłem go - potwierdził Louis, a Jay zamknęła swoje oczy i przycisnęła wolną dłoń do swoich ust.

\- Mój chłopiec jest łowcą - powiedziała. - Potrafi wyśledzić wszystko.

Louis otworzył swoje usta, aby coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego ojciec wyszedł zza jego matki i szybko go objął.

\- Mój syn - powiedział Mark, jego głos był szorstki. - Tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Witaj, tato - powiedział Louis. - Ja… dziękuję.

\- Nigdy nie powinienem się zgodzić na to, aby cię mu oddać - powiedział szybko. - Nie wiedzieliśmy co zrobić, ja…

\- Tato - przerwał mu Louis. - Jest dobrze. I tak już jest za późno, aby cokolwiek zrobił.

Nachylił się i ostrożnie odsunął materiał swojej koszulki, aby ukazać swoim rodzicom świeży znak połączenia, którzy patrzyli na niego, a następnie spojrzeli na Harry’ego, który wciąż znajdował się w morzu witających go ramion.

\- Moi chłopcy - uśmiechnęła się Jay, a jej twarz rozjaśniła się bardziej niż Louis ją widział od długiego, długiego czasu. - Gratulacje.

Ponownie go przytuliła, a Louis zamknął wtedy swoje oczy. Chciałby zostać tak na zawsze gdyby mógł, ale uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał zachrypnięty, słaby głos.

\- Harry?

Stado się zatrzymało, pojawiły się jedynie szepty. Tłum się rozstąpił i powoli podeszła do nich Anne. Wyglądała na taką małą, pochyloną od ciężaru swojego naszyjnika. Jej włosy posiwiały, ale kiedy spojrzała na Harry’ego cała jej twarz się rozjaśniła i wyprostowała się pierwszy raz od lat.

Harry patrzył na nią z mokrymi oczami, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

\- Witaj, mamo - powiedział, jego głos był słaby, ale wciąż wystarczająco silny, by przebić się przez tłum.

Anne westchnęła z ulgą, a potem podeszła do niego, szybko, pomimo jej niezdarnych, niewypraktykowanych stóp. Rzuciła się na swojego syna, a Harry złapał ją i trzymał ciasno, zakopując twarz w jej włosach. Był o całą głowę wyższy od niej, ale kiedy Louis na nich patrzył to nie mógł stwierdzić czy to Harry trzymał Anne czy na odwrót.

Trzymali się ciasno aż pomruki pochodzące od stada się nie ściemniły. Louis usłyszał znajomy stukot laski, chwilę przed tym jak Anne odsunęła się od Harry’ego, jej usta otworzyły się, kiedy stanęła za wysokim alfą. Louisowi coś się przewróciło w żołądku i zacisnął swoją szczękę, kiedy Nigel w końcu dołączył do grupy. Pokuśtykał do przodu i uniósł głowę, szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? - Warknął, jego głos był słaby i zachrypnięty. Jego wzrok w końcu przepłynął przez Louisa, usta alfy się otworzyły, sprawiając że szatyn zamarł i wyprostował się, przełykając gulę w swoim gardle, kiedy oko alfy go minęło.

Ale potem oko Nigela się obróciło i spoczęło na Harrym. Nigel mrugnął swoim dobrym okiem, a potem je zmrużył.

\- Harry? - Jęknął, jego głos się trząsł. Trzymał ciasno swoją laskę, pochylając się żeby lepiej się mu przyjrzeć.

Harry nic nie powiedział, zrobił jedynie krok do przodu. Jego ciężkie buty wydały odgłos na suchej ziemi, a Louis spojrzał na Nigela i na to jak jego oczy skanowały ciało bruneta, patrząc na jego ludzkie ubrania, tatuaże, jego wysoką posturę, próbując znaleźć wewnątrz tego mężczyzny chłopca, którego znał.

Twarz Nigela ukazywła szok, kiedy Harry podszedł do niego, jego wyraz twarzy był gniewny, gdy zbliżał się do starszego alfy. Nigel oczyścił swoje gardło, dźwięk był ostry i kwaśny.

\- Cóż - powiedział. - To… dość zaskakujące.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry. - Chociaż lubisz niespodzianki, prawda, wujku?

Nigel patrzył na niego, zmieszanie było bardzo widoczne.

\- Cóż, ja…

\- Jak wtedy, gdy powiedziałeś, że masz dla mnie niespodziankę w lesie - powiedział Harry. - Tak specjalną, że chciałeś, aby mój ojciec też ją zobaczył.

Louis zassał powietrze, gdy Harry mówił, jego narracja wydawała się być mnie delikatna, niż wtedy, gdy mówił to omedze. Nigel był cicho, jego usta utworzyły firmową linię. Jego knykcie były białe na jego lasce.

\- Znasz ten las, to na pewno - powiedział Harry. - Wiesz o nim wszystko. Wiedziałeś, kiedy tamtego lata trucizna dostała się do niedzwiedzi, wszystkie były chore i szalone. Wiedziałeś, że zaczęły polować w nocy, ponieważ były prawie ślepe. Nie potrafiły rozróżnić księżyca od słońca.

\- Harry, proszę - zakaszlnął Nigel. - To są tylko historie.

\- Wiedziałeś gdzie poszły. Obserwowałeś je. Wiedziałeś, że jeden tam będzie tej nocy - kontynuował Harry, z każdym krokiem, robiąc krok do przodu. Zbliżał się, a Nigel potknął się, jego laska zahaczyła o ziemię, kiedy próbował się cofnąć, jego martwa noga ledwo dawała radę.

\- Mój ojciec wiedział jak walczyć z niedźwiedziami - powiedział Harry. - Nie mógł jednak walczyć z szalonym niedźwiedziem. Nie wiedział jaka trucizna dostała się do ich umysłu, ale ty tak.

Harry zawęził swoje oczy, w końcu biorąc ostatni krok w przestrzeń osobistą swojego wujka. Był teraz o wiele wyższy od niego i patrzył na drugiego alfę, który trzymał swoją laskę wszystkim co miał.

\- Ty otrułeś niedźwiedzie, wujku - powiedział chłodno Harry.

Louis usłyszał szok przechodzący przez stado, szepty i jęki, ale szatyn stał stanowczo, przełykając gulę w gardle, kiedy patrzył na swojego alfę.

\- Pierwszy to był wypadek, ten którego pokazałeś mi i Louisowi w lesie. Bawiłeś się nowymi miksturami, jedną ją wzięła i zdechła, ale wiedziałeś, że możesz to zrobić ponownie. I zrobiłeś. Obserwowałeś, patrzyłeś, aż doprowadziłeś mojego ojca do jednego. Niestety dla ciebie, udało mi się szybko odbiec w przeciwnym kierunku.

Harry kopnął ziemię, luźny, suchy kawałek rozwalił się pod jego butem.

\- Jesteś bardzo mądry - powiedział. - Szkoda, że jesteś zbyt głupi aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że spieprzyłeś jedną część w lesie, przez co reszta umarła. Drzewa, rzeka, ptaki, wszystko.

Grzebał swoim butem w ziemi, kiedy mówił.

\- Oprócz tego stada - powiedział Harry. - Ale nic z tego nie jest dzięki tobie.

Wtedy Harry odwrócił się, patrząc na Louisa. Zaoferował mu delikatny uśmiech, a Louis odwdzięczył się. Jego kurtka uniosła się na jego ramionach i poczuł zimne powietrze na swojej szyi, na swoim znaku połączenia. Usłyszał kilka jęków obok siebie, który rozniósł się jak rzeka w jezioro, aż całe stado patrzyło na niego, ich oczy skupione na jego gardle.

Nigel też tam patrzył, wyraz jego twarzy był gorzki, kiedy uniósł wzrok na Harry’ego.

\- Czy to twój znak zdobi szyję mojej omegi, chłopcze?

\- Nie jest twoim omegą - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Należy do tego stada. I jest jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze żyjesz.

Harry ściągnął swoją kurtkę, odrzucając ją na bok. Ostrożnie odpiął guziki swoich rękawów, podwijając je do łokci.

\- Z łatwością mógłby cię także pokonać w walce - powiedział Harry. - Ale mamy swoje tradycje, więc jeśli on nie może cię pokonać, ja to zrobię.

W stadzie zapanowała cisza, kiedy patrzyli na dwie alfy. Louis zacisnął swoje ramiona, oglądając ich dwójkę, jak Harry stał wysoki i dumny nad swoim wujkiem, a starszy jedynie wpatrywał się w niego, drżąc.

\- Harry - powiedział ostrożnie Nigel, uśmiechając się płytko. - No dalej. Myśl racjonalnie. Myślisz, że możesz kierować tym stadem? Zbyt długo przebywałeś z ludźmi.

\- Tak, byłem z ludźmi - powiedział Harry. - Więc to powinna być łatwa walka, prawda? Powinieneś nie mieć żadnego problemu ze zgodzeniem się.

Usta Nigela się otworzyły, drżąc.

\- Walcz ze mną o to stado, wujku - powiedział Harry. - Zwycięzca bierze wszystko.

Ciężki koc ciszy zapadł w stadzie, kiedy stali, z szerokimi, nie poruszającymi się oczami patrzącymi na dwie alfy. Louis zrobił krok do przodu, biorąc Anne za łokieć i cofając ją, do stojących blisko omeg. Czuł oczy wpatrujące się w jego świeży znak, kiedy się poruszył, ale widok otaczających wilków zdecydowanie odwrócił uwagę do tego co działo się w centrum obozu.

Harry wciąż patrzył na Nigela, jego ciało było wysokie, przy stojącym o lasce Nigelu, małym, poparzonym, wpatrujacym się w swojego bratanka.

\- Twój ojciec nigdy nie zasługiwał na to, aby kierować tym stadem - powiedział w końcu Nigel. - Był tchórzem od dziecka, tak jak ty.

Harry jedynie patrzył na niego, kiedy starszy mężczyzna kontynuował.

\- Brał co chciał - kontynuował Nigel. - Wiesz, że zostawił mnie w lesie w dniu pożaru? Wołałem go, ale nigdy po mnie nie przyszedł. Wystarczyło żeby się odwrócił i obydwoje byśmy wydostali się z ognia, ale nie zrobił tego.

Harry mrugnął na niego, jego wzrok nieco się uniósł.

\- To dlatego go zabiłeś? - Zapytał delikatnie Harry. - Dlatego próbowałeś zabić mnie?

Nigel jedynie spojrzał na niego, kącik jego ust delikatnie się uniósł.

\- Niemiło jest się dowiedzieć, że twój ojciec nie był perfekcyjny, prawda, szczeniaku? - Zapytał.

Harry posłał mu długie spojrzenie, jego wzrok był ostry, ale zarył swoją stopą mocno w ziemi, kopiąc nią w przód i w tył parę razy.

\- Mój ojciec jest martwy - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Nie walczysz już z nim. Walczysz ze mną.

W ciągu chwili wspaniały, czarny wilk pojawił się przed Nigelem i warknął. Anne złapała ciasno ramię Louisa, jęcząc słabo.

\- Jest piękny - wyszeptała delikatnie, a Louis jedynie uniósł swoją dłoń, głaszcząc ją po jej knykciach.

W centrum stada Nigel jedynie wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, jego dłoń trzęsła się niesamowicie na jego lasce.

\- Wciąż zachowujesz się jak dziecko - warknął, jego głos się trząsł. Harry zaoferował warknięcie w odpowiedzi, a Nigel zmrużył swoje oko.

\- Dobra - westchnął.

Jego laska upadła na ziemię i zrobił krok do przodu, upadając na kolana, nim mógł się w pełni przemienić. Louis napiął się, gdy się przemienił. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział wilka Nigela, nie kiedy alfa zawsze ukrywał się w swoim namiocie albo jaskini zawsze w ludzkim ciele. Wilk przed Harrym był mały, trochę większy niż własny wilk Louisa. Połowa jego ciała była szara, a druga tak samo spalona jak jego ludzkie ciało, skóra była pomarszczona, nogi zgięte, prawie bezużyteczne pod ciałem Nigela. Skóra jego pyska była poparzona, ukazując białe zęby w jego buzi oraz poczerniały język. Pod tym wszystkim, jego brakujące oko wciąż było czarną dziurą, a jego pozostałe oko było złote z małą gałką oczną, które patrzyło na Harry’ego.

Pazury Harry’ego skruszyły się przed nim, kiedy patrzył na alfę przed sobą, a ciało Louisa zacisnęło się. Harry wyglądał niepewnie, kiedy wpatrywał się w Nigela, jakby ponownie skanował poważne obrażenia w ciele swojego wujka. Wilk przed nim z ledwością mógł zabić wiewiórkę, a co dopiero innego wilka, a Louis mógł zauważyć zawahanie, kiedy Harry uniósł swoje łapy, jego kończyna się wykrzywiła i pokręcił nosem.

Wtedy Nigel wystrzelił do przodu, jego poparzone usta się otworzyły wystarczająco, aby złapać gruby kark Harry’ego. Brunet jęknął, jego przednie łapy podskoczyły, kiedy Nigel się w niego wbił. Pokręcił głową, w sposobie jaki był popularny w zabawach szczeniąt, ale nie było niczego przyjacielskiego w ruchach Nigela. Były szorstkie i pełne przemocy, a Harry wył i jęczał, jego stopy się ślizgały, kiedy kręcił głową, próbując pozbyć się Nigela.

Louis ścisnął dłoń Anne spoczywającą na jego ramieniu, kiedy patrzył jak jego partner ma problem z zrzuceniem alfy. To było takie proste, ale Harry wyszedł z praktyki, a uchwyt Nigela był mściwy.

\- No dalej - wyszeptał Louis pod nosem. - Alfa, no dalej.

Harry wciąż się rzucał w uścisku Nigela, jego oczy były dzikie, kiedy skakał w kółko, wpatrując się w kółko cicho stojących ludzi. Odwrócił się, a jego oczy minęły Louisa, zatrzymał się spotykając ostry wzrok szatyna.

Mrugnął, a potem w następnej chwili, Louis dostrzegł jak jego ciało się trzęsie, a jego oczy tracą złoty kolor, jego czarne futro zamienia się w koszulę, jeansy i loki.

Niedługo pazury Nigela trzymały jedynie za kołnierz koszuli Harry’ego, a brunet szybko wyjął swoje ręce z rękawów i strząsnął ją z siebie, zaplątując w nią Nigela, który trzymał nią słabo. Starszy wilk jedynie mrugnął, ale nim mógł ruszyć na mężczyznę przed sobą, Harry birgł, a potem znów się przemienił.

Skoczył na Nigela, przyszpilając go do ziemi. Starszy wilk jęknął i uniósł swoją jedną, dobrą łapę, drapiąc klatkę piersiową Harry’ego długimi, zaniedbanymi pazurami, ale Harry uniósł się, a potem skoczył, jego silne pazury wbliły się w ramiona Nigela. Kości starszego wilka strzyknęły, a Louis wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły i cofnął się, przerażony dźwiękiem.

Tak szybko jak się poruszył, Nigel ruszył z zemstą. Skoczył i złapał Harry’ego za pysk, sprawiajac że większy wilk jęknął i kręcił głową, próbując się wycofać. Chwilę później Nigel uderzył w ziemię, skomląc, kiedy upadł na swoje świeżo złamane ramię. Kość wyglądała na poszarpaną i nawet pod jego skórą wydawała się nienaturalnie unosił, kiedy próbował się podnieść.

Harry podszedł do niego, będąc przy tym ostrożnym. Obniżył swój łeb, ale jego pysk z ledwością dotknął drugiego wilka, nim Nigel machnął swoimi łapami, sprawiając że Harry się wzdrygnął i odskoczył.

Nigel próbował pójść za nim, wszystkie jego łapy były słabe, kiedy się podnosił, jego usta wciąż kłapały na Harry’ego. Większy wilk po prostu pozwolił mu podejść, póki Nigel nie przyspieszył. Oczy brunta zatrzepotały i poruszył swoimi stopami do tyłu, odskakując. Nigel ruszył za nim, podążając za Harrym, jego irytacja rosła, a jego oddech był coraz cięższy, kiedy próbował podążać za bratankiem, ale ruchy Harry’ego były powolne i wyważone, a Louis patrzył na niego z zwężonymi oczami.

Kawałki tego co się działo przychodziły do Louisa co kilka sekund, nim rozegrały się przed nim.

Harry przestał się poruszać, zostając w jednym miejscu. Nigel zwinął się, jego słabe ciało podskakiwało, a jego mięśnie się zacisnęły i przygotowały. Ostatnimi siłami rzucił się na Harry’ego, odpychając się od ziemi swoją wciąż silną łapą.

Harry przemienił się, ludzkie ciało wzięło górę nad wilkiem, następnie się skulił tak, że kiedy Nigel skoczył, jedynie futro brzucha jego wujka dotknęło czubka jego głowy.

A potem Nigel wylądował na lasce, którą zostawił na ziemi, brudny, ostry koniec wbił mu się między żebra.

Jęk wydostał się z głębi tłumu, ale Louis pozostał cicho, jedynie patrząc na swojego alfę, skulonego na ziemi, jego t-shirt i jeansy były całe brudne. Jego wujek wciąż żył, Louis mógł usłyszeć jego jęki oraz słaby oddech. Pod nim znajdowała się mała kałuża krwi, jego futro był zaczerwienione w okolicach laski. Powoli jego ciało się przemieniło, ponownie stał się mężczyzną. Jego ciało wyglądało na jeszcze mniejsze, kiedy leżał skulony na ziemi.

Harry uniósł głowę, mrugając i patrząc na to co zrobił.

Minęła długa chwila, a Louis patrzył jak oddech sprawia, że klatka piersiowa alfy unosi się i opada.

Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy.

Nigel się nie podniósł.

\- Zwycięstwo - usłyszał Louis głos swojego ojca, oddalony o tysiące mil.

\- Co? - Ktoś zapytał, a Mark głośniej powtórzył. 

\- Zwycięstwo - powiedział jeszcze raz. - Walka trwa aż jeden z nich nie może już walczyć.

Na drżących nogach Harry odplątał swoje kończyny i wstał. Podszedł ostrożnie do swojego wujka.

\- Alfa, czekaj - zawołał Louis, ale Harry już był przy boku Nigela. Odwrócił się do Louisa, a w następnej chwili Nigel wyciągnął swoje ramię i złapał bruneta za kostkę, pociągając mocno.

Harry zachwiał się, a Louis jęknął, ale wtedy brunet kopnął go, mocno, a Nigel zawył i go puścił. Harry odsunął się, kręcąc kostką, którą Nigel złapał.

\- Stalowe palce - powiedział, unosząc swoją stopę, by ściągnąć swojego buta.

\- Nie możesz wygrać z ludzkimi przyrządami - sapnął Nnigel. Jego usta były pełne krwi, z ledwością mówił.

\- Wygrałem przed tym - powiedział Harry. - Chwila.

Pobiegł do brzgu kółka, gdzie zostawił swój plecak. Przyniósł go z powrotem, szukając w nim czegoś i wyjął małą apteczkę. Rzucił resztę zawartości na ziemię, a potem uklęknął obok Nigela, otwierając apteczkę.

\- Co on robi? - Wyszeptała Anne, a Louis jedynie mrugnął, kiedy Harry wyjął bandaż i środek antyseptyczny.

\- Pomaga mu - odpowiedział Louis.

Całe stado w ciszy przyglądało się poczynaniom, kiedy Harry zajmował się Nigelem. Złamał długą część jego laski, pozostawiając tylko zakrzywioną główkę. Oczyścił otoczenie z krwi, a potem ostrożnie wyjął pozostałą część, nim ostro nacisnął na ranę, próbując zatamować krwawienie, mamrocząc coś przy tym pod nosem. 

W końcu przewrócił Nigela na plecy i skończył zawijać ranę grubym bandażem. Skupił się ostrożnie na swojej pracy, ale Nigel jedynie patrzył na niego, jego usta były wykrzywione.

\- Co robisz, chłopcze? - Zapytał.

\- Cóż - powiedział Harry. - Chociaż wiem, że inni byliby bardzo usatysfakcjonowani widząc jak umierasz, nie mogę tego zrobić.

Nigel wpatrywał się w Harry’ego ponownie wypluwając krew ze swoich ust, kiedy patrzył na niego.

\- Co? - Wychrypiał.

\- Nie zabijam już wujku - odpowiedział Harry. - Żadnych królików, żadnych niedźwiedzi, ciebie też nie.

\- Nie zabijasz - powtórzył powoli Nigel, a potem zaśmiał się. - Jakim wilkiem jesteś?

Harry jedynie zaoferował mu chłodne spojrzenie, kiedy wyprostował swoje ramiona. Wytarł swoje dłonie o jeansy, a potem wstał, patrząc na mężczyznę wciąż znajdującego się na ziemi.

\- Jestem alfą tego stada - powiedział Harry. - Takim jestem wilkiem.

Wiwaty stada brzmiały jak wycie w uszach Louisa, kiedy patrzył na swojego alfę z ciepłem skumulowanym w jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Teraz - powiedział Harry do Nigela. - Zabierzemy cię na skraj lasu, poza miejscem gdzie zwykły być niedźwiedzie i zostaniesz tam. Postaramy się najpierw wydobyć z ciebie kilka receptur na leki, ale nie będziesz już więcej kłopotał tego stada.

\- A co zrobisz, jeśli wrócę? - Powiedział Nigel. - Alfo, który nie zabija?

Harry spuścił wzrok na poranionego, poparzonego alfę ze złamanym ramieniem bez śladu śmiechu na swojej twarzy i po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem pewny, że mój omega znajdzie kilka pomysłów - powiedział Harry. - Mówiąc o tym, Louis, Mark, moglibyście mi pomóc w prze eskortowaniu mojego wujka?

Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na swojego ojca, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Poszli do przodu, spotykając się z Harrym i Nigelem. Mark złapał Nigela za materiał jego tuniki i podniósł go na drżące stopy.

\- Patrz na ranę - powiedział Harry, a Mark skinął głową. Z łatwością złapał dłonie starego alfy, trzymając je ciasno w swoich własnych. Nigel jęknął pod wpływem dotyku, jego zdrowa noga zakopała się w ziemi, kiedy próbował kopnąć Marka, ale dłonie bety były silne, a Harry szybko pojawił się przy jego boku, sprawiając że Nigel skurczył się pod jego wzrokiem.

\- Louis, możesz iść przodem - powiedział Harry. - Znasz las najlepiej.

Szatyn skinął głową, uśmiech wciąż znajdował się na jego wargach.

\- Oczywiście, alfa - powiedział.

Poszedł na przód i uniósł swoją głowę, idąc przed swoim alfą.

\- Czekaj! - Zawołał za nim ochrypły głos, sprawiając, że się zatrzymał. Louis odwrócił się i zobaczył Anne przepychającą się przez tłum. Podeszła niepewnie do Louisa i uśmiechnęła się do niego czule, a kiedy w końcu się przed nim zatrzymała, jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

Sięgnęła do swojej szyi i zdjęła z niej ciężki naszyjnik. Trzymała go silnie między swoimi palcami. Instynktownie Louis nachylił swoją głowę, witając Anne, kiedy zakładała naszyjnika na jego własną szyję. Czuł jego wagę, ciężki i stanowczy, gdy zabrała swoje dłonie. Spojrzał w dół i uniósł swoją dłoń, aby dotknąć kamyków i rzemieni, to ten sam naszyjnik, w który wpatrywał się, kiedy jako dziecko siedział przy stopach Anne. Kiedy wrócił swoim wzrokiem na nią, ona uśmiechnęła się do niego, jej twarz była słoneczna, kiedy wyciągnęła dłonie i objęła policzki Louisa.

\- Teraz jest twój, kochanie - powiedziała delikatnie.

Nachyliła się i złożyła delikatnego buziaka na jego czole, następnie odsunęła się i skinęła głową, jej oczy były skupione na punkcie za ramieniem Louisa.

\- Teraz idź - powiedziała, a Louis jedynie skinął głową i odwrócił się, czekając do miejsca gdzie czekał jego alfa.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa, kiedy szli, a kiedy omega był przed nim, nachylił się, łącząc ich usta.

Louis mógł usłyszeć szczęśliwe pomruki i krzyki ze strony stada na ich widok, ale troszczył się jedynie o usta Harry’ego ciepłe i zapraszające na jego własnych. Kiedy się odsunął, uśmiechnął się jasno do alfy, który patrzył na niego ciepłym wzrokiem, który znajdował się w snach Louisa od dwunastu lat.

Przerwał im kaszel i śmiech, a Louis spojrzał na Nigela.

\- Wciąż jesteś małą kurwą - powiedział Nigel, a Louis wybuchł śmiechem, nim kopnął alfę w zdrową łydką, sprawiając że jęknął i upadł.

\- Boże, Nigel, zamknij się, kurwa - westchnął, a następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego, który zaciskał swoje wargi, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

\- Baw się miło - zaoferował, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Nigdy - powiedział, a potem skinął głową w stronę drzew. - Chodź. Chcemy wrócić zanim zapadnie zmrok.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Idę za tobą - powiedział.

Louis zaoferował alfie swoją dłoń i poszli przed ojca Louisa i Nigela, aby stanąć na czele grupy. Minęli stado, które z łatwością zrobiło im miejsce. Szatyn ścisnął dłoń bruneta, kiedy poczuł ich wzrok, a Harry oddał uścisk, każda blizna i zgrubienie na jego dłoni było przyciśnięte do skóry szatyna.

Na skraju obozu usłyszał jak Harry łapie oddech, dopadła go nieskończoność drzew przed nimi i w przeciągu chwili dłonie Louisa są przyciśnięte do jego pleców, sprawiając że alfa robi wydech, a jego mięśnie się relaksują.

Louis wyprostował swoje ramiona patrząc przed siebie, trzymał mocno dłoń alfy, a potem się przysunął.

Harry szedł za nim, kiedy weszli w głąb lasu.

KONIEC


End file.
